


danganronpa:changed fate

by joshthetrash



Series: danganronpa:changed fate [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gen, alternate universe switched killing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshthetrash/pseuds/joshthetrash
Summary: what if the class 77 plus Hajime Hinata of hope peak academy was put in the first killing game rather then class 78 what would that mean for them what would change and more importantly who would survive and who is the mastermindnote: this is my take on the switched killing game au there are other versions out there which might also be better





	1. prologue: part one

**Author's Note:**

> here are some stuff so you can understand it better  
> 1.stuff that is put in boxes [like this] is an action token that is not implied by the character(s)  
> 2.this that are put (like this) are to implicate an action taken like in the game (example: (examine the floor))  
> 3.stuff with the symbol * if they are before and after something *like this*they are someone remembering something most likely they will be before and after the word flashback so that I don't have to do it around the entire remembrance  
> 4.if there is nothing it is most likely thoughts the person has unless said otherwise.  
> 5.it should go without saying but pov means point of view, however, I will only use it if it is someone else's pov besides Hajime's

overlooking a building someone walks up and he appears to be very ecstatic. 

???: man I can't believe it I made it made it to this school the best and most exclusive school in the country heck probably the world oh I should probably introduce myself.  
Hajime Hinata: "my name is Hajime Hinata and today I am starting my first day at hopes peak academy what's that? it is the best school you can't even apply to it yourself they come to you how do you get in well they scout out people with talents, not just any talents they scout out people with ultimate talents and I am one of them well might as well not stall any longer. [steps inside of the school and then the room starts spinning] aaaawwWa what is going on" it is the last thing I say before I black out.

I wake up and I look at my surroundings "am I in a class room"? I ask standing up * Yeah it is weird how did I get here the last thing I remember is going into the school then I blacked out* "this is weird" I say noticing a note on one of the desks I look at it is says (examine note) welcome valued student to hopes peak well that's not very helpful.

[ding ding dong] ha what was that I look up at the monitor "ahem ahem attention this is a test of the speaker system that is all" well I guess I better start exploring maybe someone here knows what is going on (examine door) {leave room}? [yes].

Hajime: I leave the room when I hear a noise look around to see a white haired boy on the floor "hey are you ok"? I ask

???: "Yeah just slipped but hey it could be worse".

Hajime: "Yeah I guess so do you know what is going on here"? 

???:"no I was actually hoping you would have".

Hajime:"nope"

???: "man no such luck ha and I checked almost all the rooms and no one else was around"

Hajime:"same for me" 

???: "well anyways we should probably introduce our selves my name is nagito komeda and well my talent is luck".

{nagito komeda: ultimate luck}

Hajime:"luck"? 

nagito: "Yeah apparently the school studies luck, every year they do a drawing at random whoever gets picked gets to go to hopes peak and is designated as the ultimate luck. Man what a stupid talent but at least I get to be among Ultimates man I can already feel the hope I will get from them so how about you".

Hajime:"well that's a....a.." strange I can't remember 

nagito: "ha? whats wrong"

Hajime: "you may not believe me but I can't remember".

nagito: "can't remember well that is weird but I mean it has to be there you were scouted for hopes peak why else would you be here it will probably come back to you as we go"

Hajime: "Yeah your right well anyways I am Hajime Hinata it's nice to meet you".

nagito: "likewise Hajime"

Hajime: so anyways we should probably try to find more right you said that you explored almost every room"

nagito: "Yeah I did and we can only explore this floor the stairs to the next are blocked"

Hajime: "really well what rooms haven't you checked"

nagito "well not counting the ones that are locked only one I think it said grand hall or something like that"

Hajime: "well let's go" we look around on the first floor before we find it I hear what I presume to voice "you hear that"

nagito: "Yeah let's go in"

we go to the door (enter the grand hall) {yes}.


	2. prologue: part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well now time for the introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: updates will normally not be this fast I just happened to have finished the prologue and just wanted it up as soon as possible 
> 
> also remember some people in this group like to curse so you know curse warning

as we enter the room we see other students I think there are around 15 in this room 

 

a roundish man with glasses and fancy wear: "well look more people decided to show up"

 

girl with a green sweater and pink backpack: "are they here to tell us what is going on"

 

Hajime: "no sorry we were actually wondering that ourselves"

 

girl in kimono with one big pigtail: "figures no way with them looking like that could they be anyone important"

 

well that seemed a bit rude how can a girl looking like that have such a bad mouth

 

man in a black suit with a baby face: "well someone has to explain what the fuck is going on here"

 

roundish man with glasses and fancy wear: "just calm down well I think they are the last to show up"

 

a shark looking man with pink hear: "what makes you say that"

 

roundish man with glasses and fancy wear: "well with them that make's 17 of us if we are all classmates don't you think that it would be enough"

 

a man with bags under his eyes: "well yes but typically I heard that classes at hopes peak only have 15 to 16 students"

 

girl in a green royale like dress: "well regardless don't you think we should all get introductions out of the way i mean we were just starting when they got here"

 

nagito: "we should go around and talk to everyone"

 

Hajime: "Yeah your right" the girl with the pink backpack come to us 

 

girl in green sweater and pink backpack: Hi there [yawn] 

 

Hajime: "Hey you ok"

 

girl in green sweater and pink backpack: "Yeah just tired"

 

nagito: "that's Chiaki Nanami the ultimate gamer"

 

Chiaki Nanami: "Yep that's me"

{ **Chiaki Nanami: ultimate gamer** }

 

Hajime: "that's awesome hey um if your wondering what my talent is I don't remember"

 

Chiaki: "really"

 

Hajime: "Yup and I don't know why"

 

Chiaki: "well it doesn't matter you still hear so it counts for something [yawn] really tired"

I decide to leave Chiaki alone as she starts to dose off and I walk over to two people one that looks big and important and another that looks very unhealthy and tired like he hardly feeds himself they appear to be talking

 

Hajime: "Hey guys am I disturbing something," I ask they look over at me

 

rounding man with glasses and fancy wear: "no nothing important anyways what do you want"

 

a man with bags around his eyes: "Hey Byakuya be nice"

 

nagito: "no way are you possibly that Byakuya as in Byakuya togami heir to the togami throne"

 

Hajime: "really your him" the togamis were one of the richest and influential families in the country and this was their heir

 

Byakuya togami: "yes I am and if your wondering what my talent is it is that my heirship"

{ **Byakuya togami** **: ultimate heir** }

 

Hajime: "ultimate heir what does that mean"

 

Byakuya: "a lot"

 

Hajime: "ok and what about you mister-"

 

mitarai Ryouta: "mitarai Ryouta and I am the ultimate animator"

{ **mitarai Ryouta** **: ultimate animator** }

 

Hajime: "wow that's amazing"

 

nagito: "Yeah he is responsible for a lot of popular animes as of late and they are all beautifully put together by him"

 

mitarai: "if you say so but none of them is my grand masterpiece which I was in the middle of making before waking up here in the school"

 

Hajime: "really that's sad well I hope you can finish it some day cause now I kinda of want to see it"

 

mitarai: "you and me both um if you don't mind I want to get back to my conversation why don't you go and talk to the others"

 

a man covered in gothic clothing and a big purple scarf: "wahahaha I the great Gundam Tanaka I am pleased to meet ya, Lady Sonia"

 

we hear a commotion and head over it was just someone introducing themselves to another but in a very loud voice

 

Sonia: "it is pleasure to meet you two Gundam and your little friends two" 

 

the man who I presume is Gundam puts his face in his scarf and thanks her 

 

a shark looking man with pink hair: Hey Miss Sonia a princess like you doesn't need to be like that with him"

 

Hajime: "did he say, Princess" 

 

Sonia: "Yep I am Sonia Nevermind I am a princess of a far away land, therefore, they put my talent as the ultimate princess"

{ **sonia nevermind: ultimate princess** }

 

Gundam: "what did you say about me you critin dark devas attack"

then four hamsters pop out from Gundams clothes and attack the pink haired man

 

a shark looking man with pink hair: "ahh get them off me" 

 

Sonia: "please Gundam have mercy on the man he probably didn't know better"

 

Gundam: "very well your lucky that this lady has asked me nicely and that I choose to be merciful but next time it won't be so simple says I Gundam Tanaka"

 

Hajime: "man he seems to have control over those hamsters"

 

Gundam: "they are not mear vermin they are my four dark devas of destruction which I have personally trained myself"

 

nagito: "as expected of the ultimate breeder"

 

Hajime: "really him from the way he acts I expected something more menacing or you know dark or maybe even ultimate role player or something like that"

 

Gundam: "well it is true that I train creatures of all kinds and breed them to be the ultimate of ultimate creatures so as you people like to call me a breeder"

{ **Gundam Tanaka: ultimate breeder** }

 

a shark looking man with pink hair: "Hey can someone help me up"

 

Hajime: I give him a hand he grabs up and I help him up "hey um this might be an idea but maybe don't piss that guy off when he has his hamsters on him"

 

Gundam: "four dark devas"!! 

 

Hajime: "right," I say with a proverbial sweat drop going down my head "anyways my name Hajime what's your"

 

nagito: "and I am nagito"

 

kazuichi: "hee nice to meet you Hajime and nagito my name is kazuichi souda and machines and mechanics are my things"

{ **kazuichi souda: ultimate mechanic** }

 

Hajime: "nice to meet you two kazuichi"

 

kazuichi: "say where did Miss Sonia go" 

 

nagito: "she is over there with Gundam"

 

kazuichi: "Ah no Miss Sonia not with him" 

 

he leaves to go to Sonia

 

Hajime: "that can only end good," I say sarcastically

 

we walk over to a big Buffy man and a girl with rather sizable ...you know I am not gonna say it you know what they are so just leave it at that

 

buff man: "hold it there" yells the man 

 

Hajime/nagito: "what"

 

girl with...brown hair: "he just wants to know what your exercise regimen is no biggey"

 

Hajime: "I uh don't have one"

 

nagito: "neither do I" 

 

buff man: "what how do you expect to stay in shape that's it I have decided to make one for you no backing out"

 

Hajime: "hold on what make's you think you can just make us exercise 

 

girl with....brown hair: "of course he does he is nekomaru the ultimate team manager he already has me excited"

 

nekomaru: "that's the spirit I nekomaru nidai say"

{ **nekomaru nidai: ultimate team manager** }

 

Akane: "Hell yeah I am pumped up I am the ultimate gymnastic after all and I Akane Owari I never back down"

{ **Akane Owari: ultimate gymnastic** }

 

Hajime: well they seem hyperactive 

 

a man with black suit and baby face: "Hey do you mind shutting the fuck up"

 

Akane: "hey need to get upset baby face"

 

fuyuhiko: "what did you just call me my name is fuyuhiko kuzuryuu"

 

Akane: "hey if you want to fight bring it"

 

nagito: "you know he might know how to fight really good he is, after all, a yakuza"

 

Hajime: "you mean he is in a mob"

 

fuyuhiko: "yeah yeah I am the ultimate yakuza you have a problem with that"

{ **fuyuhiko kuzuryuu: ultimate yakuza** }

 

nagito: "now we didn't say that Hajime choose your words wisely"  
  


Hajime: "yeah right sorry"

 

man in a cook's outfit: "now-now no need to be all hostile we are all people here both men and beautiful women here"

 

fuyuhiko: "Shut up you pervert"

 

Hajime: "why is he dressed like that oh let me guess ultimate cook"

 

nagito: "right on the money he is Teruteru the ultimate cook"

 

Teruteru: "Teruteru hanamura at your service"

{ **Teruteru hanamura: ultimate cook** }

 

Teruteru: "and it's actually chef thank you very much has more of a city feel to it no"

 

girl in kimono with one big pigtail: "stupid pig trash"

 

 we go over to see what happened to see a girl on the floor which I assumed she got there by tripping 

 

girl in bandages: "s-sorry I fell"

 

the girl that looks like a punk rock star: "Don't worry it's fine"

 

girl with a something on her back: "it was just an accident"

 

girl in kimono with one big pigtail: "ha yeah right stupid pig probably fell cause of her clumsiness"

and back with the rudeness

 

girl with red hair: "Hey stop it she is already on the floor no need to hit someone who is down that's mean"

 

Chiaki and I help the girl up 

Chiaki: "how would you like it if you fell and were made fun of"

 

girl in kimono with one big pigtail: "I don't know and I probably never will no one is as clumsy as her"

 

girl with red hair: "ok that's enough"

 

the girl that looks like a punk rock star: "man for someone who is so famous for dancing beautifully you sure don't act like you think you would"

 

Hajime: "she is famous for dancing"

 

nagito: "Yep that's hiyoko saionji and she is famous for her dancing skills"

 

hiyoko: "but not just any dancing traditional dancing is my strong suit and I do it very well"

{ **hiyoko saionji: ultimate traditional dancer** }

 

girl with red hair: "that doesn't mean you should be so mean"

 

mikan: "t-thanks for helping me you two my name is Mikan tsumiki and I am the ultimate nurse"

{ **mikan tsumiki: ultimate nurse** }

 

Chiaki: "no problem"

Hajime: "yeah no problem"

 

peko: "well the rest of us should introduce ourselves I am peko pekoyama the ultimate swordswomen"

{ **peko pekoyama: ultimate swordswomen** }

 

Hajime: "Wait does that mean that this on your back is a.."

 

peko: "yes but it is only a practice one and is not deadly"

 

Hajime: "oh good"

 

Ibuki: "oh-ohh Ibuki's turn I am Ibuki mioda the ultimate musician"

{ **Ibuki mioda: ultimate musician** }

 

wow, ultimate musician, I thought it was just punk metal but apparently, she knows more than just that 

 

Mahiru: "well I guess I am all that is left I am Mahiru Koizumi the ultimate photographer"

{ **Mahiru**   **Koizumi: ultimate photographer** }

 

well that's everyone here in totally making 17 people but why are we all here

 

Chiaki: "hey come see this"

 

she points to a safe door like one of those in front of back vaults but more high tech (examine vault door) it is locked of course

 

Byakuya: "don't bother we already tried that"

 

Hajime: " so what do we do if we already explored all of the rooms what else is there to do"

 

fuyuhiko: "this is so fucking annoying and he is right we don't know what to do"

 

Mikan: "m-maybe this is a test like an entrance exam"

 

kazuichi: "Yeah that would make sense I mean this is hopes peak they do all kinds of crazy stuff here"

 

Hajime: "yes but would they go this far"

 

Chiaki: "Oh maybe it's like a puzzle game that you are supposed to solve many puzzles before you can advance"

 

hiyoko: "of course you would say that"

 

nagito: "Maybe if we wait for another announcement it will give us a clue"

 

mitarai: "what you expect that it will happen right now"

 

[ding ding dong] ???: "ahem this is an announcement from the hopes peak school council will all students please report to the gym I repeat all students report to the gym"

 

mitarai: "I can't believe that just happened"

 

Ibuki: "believe it cause it just did"

 

Hajime: "well I guess that is where ought to go"

 

Byakuya: "agreed everyone let's go"

 

but we had no idea the  **horrors** that were about to begin where we all participated in a game of life and death.


	3. prologue: final part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now for the introduction of a certain black and white bear as well to the killing game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys, this is the final of the prologue  
> also, the next part might not be up for a while cause I am going on a trip with my family because you know summer and all don't worry I should hopefully be able to start updating again in a week and a half possibly later but I do have the first part of chapter one done so maybe I can start with that well anyways, either way, see ya soon.  
> also, you can comment I mean you don't have to but it's just a suggestion

we all walked to the gym with me being behind all of them for some reason. (enter gym) {yes}

   **gym hall**

Hajime: I see Chiaki who is just standing there in the room before the gym "hey Chiaki you ok" I hear snoring she is a asleep "hey Chiaki wake up"

 

Chiaki: "hah what- oh hi Hajime"

 

Hajime: "Chiaki you need to work on trying to stay up you keep falling asleep"

 

Chiaki: "yeah [yawn] maybe but we should join the others" [leaves]

**gym**

I should go in too (enter gym) {yes} I go inside and everyone is there 

 

Byakuya: "man for someone so skinny you sure do move slow"

 

nagito: "so anyways now that we are here where is the person that told us to come here"

 

Mikan: "Maybe they are running late"

 

hiyoko: "or maybe they are just waiting to come out and kill us"

 

Mikan: "y-you think that will happen"

 

kazuichi: "no way that will happen.....right"?

 

Mahiru: "Oh calm down you are a man right"

 

Byakuya: "well we should look around perhaps there hiding"

 

Hajime: I see a podium on the stage "Hey is anyone there"  nothing 

 

nagito: "what were expecting to happen"

 

Hajime: "more then what did which is nothing"

 

???: "heheheheheheh"

 

peko: "did you all hear that"

 

???: "you know for a bunch of ultimates it is fun watching you all wonder around trying to figure out what do where to go it truly is fun"

 

Byakuya: "who is there"

 

Gundam: "show yourself evil spirit to us"

 

???: "I am no evil spirit I am the headmaster of this school"

 

just then we hear a noise coming from behind the podium and just like it showed up out of thin air a black and white stuffed bear came out and started talking and moving

 

monokuma: "it is I the headmaster of this prestigious  academy and the one responsible for you all being here"

 

kazuichi: "ahh what is this"!!!

 

Ibuki: "what is a stuffed bear doing walking around and talking"

 

monokuma: "I have already told you I am the headmaster"

 

Sonia: "that can not be" 

 

Byakuya: "this is impossible explain yourself"

 

monokuma: "well you see as of today you all are now all live in this school you will live by its rules and such"

 

Hajime: "what"

 

monokuma: "Oh and another thing you can't leave you are trapped here forever"

 

we all heard this and all had the same basic face of fear

 

kazuichi: "what"!!

 

monokuma: "that's right you heard me, oh and you all will be needing one of these" he gives out these electronics

 

Hajime: "what is this"

 

monokuma: "it is a student handbook all electronic it has the rules and everything oh and be sure to read and abide by all the rules we wouldn't want any punishments now do we"

 

I open my handbook

rules: 

1.no excessive violence unless it leads to what rule 5 says

2.night time will be from 10 pm to 7 am during that time most rooms will be locked and it suggested you stay in you rooms

3\. morning will be from 7 am to 10 pm

4.attacking headmaster monokuma is strictly prohibited 

5.in order to leave you to leave you need to become a blackened 

6.there can only be one blackened at a time and the blackened can only kill two people

7.if the blackened is found out they and they alone will be punished however if blackened gets away with it everyone else besides them gets punished

8.more rules will be added if need be

 

Hajime: "wh-what is this"

 

Byakuya: "what is this with blackened"

 

monokuma  "well you see I wasn't being fully truthful when I said you can't leave there is a way and that is to graduate"

 

fuyuhiko: "and how the fuck do you do that"

 

monokuma: "apupupupu [his red eye glows] you need to kill someone one of you classmates and get away with it"

 

Chiaki: "what that why would we-"

 

Kazuichi: "what"!!!

 

mitarai: "that's absurd"

 

Teruteru: "I won't believe I won't believe"

 

Mahiru: "you can't be serious"

 

monokuma: "that's right you want to get out of here and see anyone you love, like and just know then you are going to have to kill"

 

just then Akane grabs monokuma

 

Akane: "what is this you think you can just force us to kill each other like hell I will beat you it will not be hard you are a stuffed bear after all"

 

monokuma: "hehe upupupu if you remember violence against headmaster monokuma is prohibited" then his eye starts glowing

 

Hajime: "Oh God Akane it's gonna blow"

 

Akane: "ha"?

 

just then nekomaru takes the bear and throws it at the ceiling and it blows up

 

Akane: "thanks that nearly got me"

 

nekomaru: "no problem"

 

Mikan: "s-so is that is it is the bad bear gone"

 

another one comes on the stage

monokuma: "well that was fun"

 

Byakuya: "there is more of them"

 

monokuma: "yes there is and let that be a warning to anyone who tries anything because next time I won't forgive"

 

Hajime: "still with all of this we still won't kill each other"

 

monokuma: "ha"

 

Chiaki: "that's right we won't even if we all just met I can feel it will are friends"

 

Mahiru: "that's right"

 

Sonia: "Yeah we won't kill each other just for a reason of leaving here"

 

kazuichi: "I am with Miss Sonia"

 

Gundam: "hahaha no one can take down the mighty Gundam Tanaka your plan will fail bear of light and dark"

 

nagito: "man all this hope your right we won't fail"

 

monokuma: "very well then have fun living here forever"

 

Byakuya: "just know monokuma I as the next leader of the togami throne will take you down"

 

monokuma: "upupupu if you say so", he then leaves

 

Hajime: "man that was intense"

 

mitarai: "Yeah it's like murder anime or a show"

 

nagito: "Yeah but I have to ask is there anyone here that's actually considering this"

 

ha, what did he say of course we aren't right? I look around and everyone they all had a face of nervousness and all of them and I also think me were suspecting one another but regardless I have to stay hopeful that no matter what we all come through in the end I mean it's not like any of us have a reason to kill right?

 

prologue: end

**students alive:**

**17/17**

 

**hey guys just wanted to say that again I am going away with my family for a week and a half so I am not sure when the next chapter will be up hopefully as soon as I get back anyways have a good time and I will see you later**.

 

 

 


	4. chapter 1: to survive: daily life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well time for the first part of chapter one

after a while, of just looking at each other an announcement went off [ding ding dong] "ahem this is a hopes peak Academy school board announced it is now 10 pm so now most rooms will be locked and all students should make their way to the dorms"

 

Hajime: "well then um where are they exactly"

 

nagito: "this way"

 

he leads us to the despair hotel which is a stupid name we get to the area 

 

Byakuya: "well there is a cafeteria and there are the rooms"

 

we go over to the rooms and look at them

 

Hajime: "so which is which"

 

Akane: "look they got some pictures of us above the doors"

 

she was right (examine door) {yes} I check the door with my picture above it 

 

Hajime: "so then looks like our rooms have our pixel pictures above them"

 

Chiaki: "that's so cool [yawn] I am gonna go to bed now" she makes her way to her dorm and enters with her dorm key

 

nagito: "it appears that only one room key can enter each room so I guess don't just give your dorm key to anyone"

 

Hajime: "yeah" (enter room) {yes} I go into my room and see it is rather simple but it's nice I guess as nice as it can be anyway (examine drawers) {yes} "hey theirs a tool box in here"

 

monokuma: "yep"

 

Hajime: "hey don't just pop out like that"

 

monokuma: "why did it cause you despair anyways every boy get a tool box and every girl gets a medical kit, oh and there is one more thing see if you can find it"

 

well I don't know what he is talking about but it probably isn't good (examine bathroom) {yes} ha it opened 

 

monokuma: "yes of corse it does after all only the bathrooms in the girl's rooms have locks on them which only their keys can unlock but that's not what I was talking about"

 

what was he talking about I looked around the room to see a box 

 

Hajime: "ha"? (examine box) {yes} I open the box to reveal... a deck of cards? 

 

monokuma: "Oh man looks like you just got something to play with all well thanks for playing"

 

Hajime: "what the hell are you talking about"

 

monokuma: "well you see each room has a box in it each with an item in it some of them like yours just have fun or useless stuff but others upupupu have deadlier items in them"

 

Hajime: "what"

 

monokuma: "Yep think of it as sort of a mini  **motive** for you all"

 

Hajime: "no none of us would ever do that"

 

monokuma: "upupupu if you say so" and with that, he leaves

 

Hajime: "...I am thinking way too much into this" I climb into bed and fall asleep 

 

monokuma theater:

 

**you know some people say the early bird gets the worm but I never got that.**

 

 **I mean yeah being quick is good but being stronger gets you more stuff and makes you more likely to succeed which is probably why your here and not out**.

 

[ding ding dong] "ahem it is now morning so get up and get ready to greet today with a smile"

 

Hajime: "what even is that message"

 

I walk out to see nagito in the hallway 

 

Hajime: "Oh hey nagito"

 

nagito: "Hey well Hajime I got a question did you get a box with something in it"

 

Hajime: "Yeah I think everyone did but all I got was a box of cards how about you"

 

nagito: "all I got was this" takes out glow green tape 

 

Hajime: "well at least yours is can be useful"

 

Byakuya: "I don't know cards can be very useful as a form of entertainment"

 

Byakuya and mitarai come towards us

 

Hajime: "Hey guys so did you get anything"

 

Byakuya: "yes I got a notebook and many pens and mitarai got a blue bag"

 

nagito: " how do you know what he has"

 

Byakuya: "well he could have told me but I know cause we are sharing a room"

 

Hajime: "why are you sharing a room"

 

mitarai: "because there are only sixteen rooms so monokuma made me and Byakuya bunk together"

 

Hajime: "Ah I see so then what now"

 

Byakuya: "well we were headed to the cafeteria to wait for the others so we can talk about our current situation" 

 

Hajime: "good idea"

 

we go to the cafeteria 

**cafeteria**

we and wait eventually almost everyone shows up

 

Sonia: "ok it is time to get this started"

 

mikan: "w-wait where's Chiaki"

 

she's right she isn't here

 

kazuichi: "y-you don't think she was.."

 

Chiaki: "keep calm I am right here [yawn] I just overslept is all"

 

hiyoko: "stupid pig making us worry"

 

Mahiru: "stay calm now"

 

nagito: " Ok now we can start"

 

Byakuya: " well then I will start first things first we should discuss a leader"

 

Hajime: "leader"?

Byakuya: "yes someone to keep us all in check to prevent anything from happening but fear not I will gladly accept the position"

 

Mahiru: "hold it what gives you the right to do that"

 

Byakuya: "what I am a person given a role made for leadership"

 

Mahiru: " yes but shouldn't our leader be Sonia or nekomaru you know people with work in leading people"

 

Sonia: "Oh no I am merely a figurehead"

 

nekomaru: "and I can not lead in situations like this"

 

Byakuya: "there see I am both fit and willing"

 

Mahiru: "yeah ok"

 

nagito: "Yeah I am all for this with a man like Byakuya we can do this and escape"

 

Chiaki: "Yeah let's start making a plan"

 

Hajime: "ok then any ideas"

 

Byakuya: "well for one-"

 

fuyuhiko: "hold it" 

 

Byakuya: "what is it" 

 

fuyuhiko: "you just think I am gonna follow you your just some stuck up person with an ego bigger than your ass thinking you can lead us"

 

mitarai: "hold on fuyuhiko"

 

fuyuhiko: "no I am not dealing with this" he leaves

 

peko: "Perhaps we should give him his space"

 

Hajime: "yeah"

 

Byakuya: "anyways now that he has gone let's discuss going out at night I believe we should make our own rule like no one can leave their dorm rooms at night"

 

nagito: "Ah I see most rooms are locked anyways at night and it would limit people's mobility"

 

Byakuya: "exactly"

 

teru comes out with a load of food

 

Teruteru: "Oh yeah I have prepared food for you all"

 

Akane: "food"!

 

after an eating, we all leave

 

Hajime: "well there is still time left in the day I guess I can see who is around"

 

I go out and see Chiaki

 

Chiaki: "Oh hi Hajime"

 

invite Chiaki to hang out {yes}

 

Chiaki: "you have cards right let's play that"

 

after playing a game of cards and me losing we decide to stop I think we got closer 

 

(give Chiaki a present) {yes} 

 

Chiaki: "wow where did you get this" 

 

she seems happy with what I gave her that make me happy two

 

Chiaki: ...

 

Hajime: "she is staring into space as usual"

 

Chiaki: ...

 

Chiaki: "Sorry I was getting sleepy"

 

Hajime: "while you were standing impressive, have you not been getting sleep"

 

Chiaki: "well normally I don't sleep because of games but now it's because of nightmares"

 

Hajime: "Aw man that sucks but given the situation, I don't blame you so what was it about"

 

Chiaki: "It's about cono building mystery"

 

Hajime: "...huh"

 

Chiaki: "monokuma turned into a bald man with a thin mustache probably because the atmosphere of the game feels similar to this"

 

Hajime: "it's a game right you must really like games right"

 

Chiaki: "well how should I put this gaming is my life or maybe life is a game"

 

Chiaki: "Either way... that's all the more reason why killings shouldn't be allowed. It's not a game if you're not having fun. It doesn't mean anything if you just focus on winning or losing"

 

Hajime: "...You're right. It doesn't mean games always have to have happy endings, but you should get something out of beating them"

 

Chiaki: "There might be weird games here and there, but there are ways of enjoying those, too. That's why bizarre games are fun. You can beat them as long as you do your very best"

 

Hajime: "Haha... As expected of the  **Ultimate Gamer**. I would probably just give up on a game like that..."

 

Chiaki: "But... to tell you the truth, there's one type of game that I'm not really good at"

 

Hajime: "I see... what is it"

 

Chiaki: "...  
...I won't tell you."

 

Hajime: "I-I see..."  
_**D-Does she have a reason for not telling me? Well, just by talking to Chiaki, I feel like I was able to understand her a little better... So I guess that's good enough for now.**_

 

 your information has been updated with your time with Chiaki 

 

congrats you got a sp point you earned it

 

after that, I returned to my room

[ding ding dong] "ahem it is now 10 pm as of now most rooms will be locked"

 

Hajime: "well I guess I should go to bed" 

 

monokuma theater:

**you know if you put rubber bands on a watermelon and keep putting them on eventually they will explode. it's the same with humans squeeze them enough they**

 

**it's the same with humans squeeze them enough they blow up but in the more bloody spectacular way.**

 

 

 

**ok well that's that next yeah I know that Chiaki's free time is similar to hers in the game but hey most of them will but I will try my best to make more original free time events kk anyways who should we hang out with next?**

 

 


	5. chapter 1: to survive: daily life part 2

Hajime: "well I should probably head to the cafeteria 

 

**cafeteria**

I enter to see only nagito there

 

nagito: "Hajime your up"

 

Hajime: "Yeah so are you I thought I missed the morning announcement and was gonna be late but I was early"

 

nagito: "Yeah to my knowledge the morning announcement has not happened yet"

 

Hajime: "then why are you up"

 

nagito: "just did my job"

 

Hajime: "job"?

 

nagito: "yes apparently only one person at a time can have access to the trash room at a time cause if anyone could have access then just anyone can get rid of evidence at least that what he told me"

 

Hajime: "how come he hasn't asked anyone else"

 

nagito: "because when he asked me I just told him I would do it after wouldn't want any of you Ultimates to get your hands dirty"

 

just then [ding ding dong] "ahem it is now morning time so get ready to greet the day with a smile" after a bit the others came

 

Byakuya: "Oh you two are early"

 

Hajime: "yep"

 

Kazuichi: "so I don't mean to seem like a downer but we have been here for two days and still nothing"

 

Mahiru: "Yeah at this point shouldn't the police come looking for us"

 

monokuma: "upupupup"

 

Byakuya: "what do you want"

 

monokuma: "nothing it's just relying on the police now would be pointless they are worthless and can't do anything about this"

 

mitarai: "what do you mean"

 

monokuma: "you want to find out there's only one way"

 

Chiaki: "there is no way any of us are doing that"

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki agrees with that something that is just horrible"

 

peko: "killing is never the answer"

 

Hajime: "yeah that's right"

 

Byakuya: "you might as well give up bear none of us feel the need to do what you say"

 

monokuma: "I disagree but you're right you guys need more of a push more **motivation** "

 

Hajime: "what are you talking about"

 

monokuma: "upupupu you will see" and with that, he disappears 

 

Byakuya: "I don't like the sound of that"

 

nagito: "I am sure it's fine ultimates like you guys can power through anything he throws at you"

 

I hope he is right I don't want to see anyone die I don't want to die

 

[back in Hajime's room]

 

Hajime: "well there is still time left in the day what should I do"

 

**free time**

I walk around and see nagito

 

nagito: "man all this hope is amazing we can beat this" nagito seems to be talking to himself (hang out with nagito) {yes}

 

nagito and I talked for some time about ultimates and beating whoever is behind this  (give nagito a present) {yes}

 

nagito: "Wow you are gonna give trash like me something then how can I refuse" I am unsure if he likes it or not but hey he accepted it

 

nagito: "Hajime...are you feeling sick?"

 

Hajime: "Huh? No, not at all."

 

nagito: "I see...then it's okay. I thought you looked pale or something.  
I thought something was worrying you... Ah, but it'd be weird if you weren't worrying in a situation like this.

 

Hajime: Nagito is laughing in a carefree way.  
But seeing him laugh like that was enough to distract me from my worries.

 

nagito "Wh-What? Is something wrong?"

 

Hajime: "No...how should I put it? I was just thinking about all the ways you've been helping me so far.  
Th-Thank you..."

 

nagito: "No...I haven't done anything to receive your thanks.  
But...for someone like me to be useful to you, and to even receive your words of gratitude...makes me happy.

 

Hajime: "You're being too hard on yourself."

 

nagito: "I mean...my talent is just having good luck.  
It's not like it comes from hard work, and it's not like I can use it to do anything amazing.  
Regardless of how lucky I am, or if that luck even exists, I'm just too unimpressive to truly matter."

 

Hajime: Why do you sound so happy about that?  
"It's possible that my talent might be more meaningless than yours, you know?  
I mean...I can't even remember what it is."

 

nagito: "That's not true! I'm sure you have an amazing talent!  
I mean...if you didn't, you wouldn't have been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy."

 

Hajime: Somehow...when I see the way Nagito doesn't doubt me at all, I start to believe he's right.  
He really does help me in so many ways...

 

 

Hajime: "thanks nagito really"

 

nagito: " anytime"

 

Hajime: so nagito really looks up to talent and he is sure that I have one not only that but an amazing one and he is convinced that he doesn't deserve to be here but I think that is wrong 

 

your experience has been updated with your time with nagito you got the skill lucky shot

 

[lucky shot: steadies your aim making it nearly impossible to miss: effective during nonstop debates]

 

after that, I say my goodbyes and go back to my room

 

[ding ding dong] "ahem will all students please come to the cafeteria"

 

Hajime: "why does he want us there"

 

I walk over to the cafeteria running into Chiaki on the way there

 

Hajime: "hey Chiaki what do you think monokuma wants"

 

Chiaki: "I don't know but it probably has something to do with what he mentioned earlier"

 

we go in and see everyone

 

Byakuya: "your late"

 

monokuma: "it doesn't matter"

 

fuyuhiko: "so what the fuck do you want"

 

monokuma: "calm down I am getting there so you know how you said none of you would ever kill well I have something that might prove you wrong"

 

Byakuya: "what is it"

 

monokuma: "it's not here it is in that room the room where you play videos and sounds in there is a box with your **motive** "

 

fuyuhiko: "enough with the cryptic shit"

 

monokuma: "well have fun upupupu"

 

teru: "this is not real right where do we even go"

 

nagito: "the a.v room"

 

Chiaki: "yes that makes sense"

 

Mahiru: "hey Hajime can you check this out for us"

 

Hajime: "why me"

 

Mahiru: "because you are the closest to the door"

 

Byakuya: "It will be fine we will join you shortly"

 

and with that, I was kicked out of the cafeteria so I went to the a.v room and entered

 

**a.v room**

Hajime: I go to look around and see a box (examine box) {yes} to see a bunch of CDs with names on them our names I take the out with mine on it and insert it in the player

 

a screen pops up with... with my father on there just my father my mother was gone long before but I...I feel like someone is missing from the video ...Nah I must be over thinking it 

 

Hajime's father: "Son you have done very well I expect great things from all this"

 

my father was talking as if he was talking to me but for some reason, I don't feel happy about that then the screen goes black and when it reappears I see the room my father was just it completely ruined and he is gone "what happened?" then monokuma appears on the screen " Mr. Hinata father, husband I wonder what could have happened to him" 

 

then the screen goes and shows  _ **find out after graduation**_ ~~~~

 

Hajime: that was...I don't know what to do 

 

later everyone else comes and watches their videos they have similar reactions 

 

Chiaki: "what how"

 

Byakuya: "this is how did you do that"

 

mitarai: "no this can not be"

 

kazuichi: "awwww"

 

teru: teru just kept on repeating "I won't believe" 

 

Hajime: "do then I am assuming everyone saw something bad like I did"

 

nagito: "yes so this must be what monokuma meant by **motive** because stuff like that could make anyone go crazy"

 

Byakuya: "no it's fine nothing will happen"

 

fuyuhiko: "no screw that this is bullshit I can't believe this I have to get out of here now"

 

nagito: "calm down" 

 

fuyuhiko: "no fuck that all of this is crazy"

 

Byakuya: "no it's fine"

 

fuyuhiko: "how can you be so calm"

 

Byakuya: "I am not calm just in control listen I know you must be scared we all are but I made a promise to protect everyone as leader that includes you"

 

fuyuhiko: "....tsk"

 

peko: "Perhaps we should go to bed"

 

Hajime: "I agree"

 

and with that, we all leave but we all could feel it that sense of distress and nervousness  

 

[back at Hajime's room]

[ding ding dong] "ahem it is now night time as of now most rooms will be locked and water will stop working good night"

 

Hajime: I was about to go to sleep when I heard ringing at the door [ding ding] so I answered the door

 

Chiaki: "hey Hajime"

 

Hajime: I could sense something was wrong "is everything alright Chiaki"

 

Chiaki: "it's just...I need your help"

 

Hajime: "with what"

 

Chiaki: "with this" she takes out a knife with a blue handle 

 

Hajime: "where did you get that"

 

Chiaki: "it was the mono gift I got in the box at first I kept it just in case but now I want to get rid of it so that I am not tempted"

 

Hajime: "I see well lucky for us some can help us" we go to nagitos room and ring the bell

 

nagito: "Oh hey guys what is up [sees the knife] are you here to kill me"

 

Hajime: "no just we need your help Chiaki got this knife as the mono gift in the box and she wants to get rid of it and I was hoping you would let us throw it away in the trash room"

 

nagito: "got it come with me"

 

**trash room**

we go in and nagito asks for the knife

 

Chiaki: "why do you need the knife" 

 

nagito: "because only the man with the key is allowed in the actual trash room so I will unlock it and you two can watch me do it"

 

Chiaki looks at me and I nod my head she gives it to nagito who unlocks the lock we watch him throw it into the dumpster and walk back locking it back up

 

nagito: "see simple"

 

Hajime: "yeah maybe" 

 

Chiaki: "Thanks, guys" 

 

Hajime: "no problem"

 

nagito: "Yeah no problem anything to prevent something bad from happening"

 

we walk back to our rooms and we say good night and then I go to my room and lay down and drift to sleep

 

 

monokuma theater:

 

**"you know somewhere out they say there might be life but they never say what kind**

 

**like for instance like ours or more better worse maybe it is just planted life maybe it is just like the aliens in the movies many theories but none cirtain....or maybe they are"**

 

 

 

**so then looks like the motive way just put down a very similar one two I wonder what Hajime meant by someone missing ;) aww well let's see if their friendships are enough to prevent a killing or to stave one off who knows who will die and who will live only time can tell.**


	6. chapter 1: to survive: daily life part 3

[ding ding dong] "ahem it is now morning time so get ready to greet the day with a smile"

 

Hajime: "well I better go to the cafeteria"

 

going out and walking to the cafeteria I run into nagito

 

Hajime: "Hey nagito"

 

nagito: "hey Hajime"

 

Hajime: "hey thanks again for last night"

 

nagito: "no problem"

 

after that, I walk to the cafeteria and enter

 

Byakuya: "you know it would be nice if you were on time"

 

Hajime: "sorry"

 

Byakuya: "anyways I know that we all are on edge after yesterday, however, tonight I have something"

 

Sonia: "like what"

 

Byakuya: "a party"

 

Hajime: "a party why?"

 

Byakuya: "just to get a load off plus we all barely know each other it will be a chance to do that"

 

Chiaki: "I see"

 

hiyoko: "oh please like I want to get to know pig barf over here"

 

mikan: "why am I pig barf"

 

Byakuya: "well regardless attending is mandatory now we need someone to get the gymnasium ready 

 

kazuichi: "yeah but shouldn't, someone, help whoever does it I mean it is a lot of work"

 

nagito: "why don't we draw straws I happen to have some here"

 

Gundam: "Where did you pull those out of"

 

Mahiru: "you just happen to have straws"

 

nagito: "yes ok so here's how it works everyone will draw straws the people who get the straws marked sn1 and sn2 are the ones who will get the gymnasium ready"

 

Hajime: "sn1 and sn2?"

 

nagito: "straw number one and straw number two"

 

Byakuya: "ok then everyone let's draw"

 

every takes a straw

 

nagito: "looks like I got one"

 

Hajime: "really you know for the ultimate lucky student you don't seem lucky now"

 

nagito: "yeah but it's fine I am the one that suggested the drawing so I might as well go through with it"

 

mitarai: "looks like I got one as well the one marked "sn2" so I have to do it to"

 

Byakuya: "great let's get to work"

 

Hajime: "so how are you gonna do it anyway"

 

Byakuya: "that's no problem I asked monokuma for supplies he put them all in the gymnasium already you two just need to set it up and clean it"

 

Hajime: "you asked monokuma"

 

Byakuya: "Believe me I did not want to but I had no choice don't worry I inspected all of them there is nothing wrong with them now everyone else just get ready the party will be at 8 pm two hours before night time"

 

Hajime: "ok then"

 

Teruteru: "I will cook wonderful meals for you all"

 

peko: "I will inform fuyuhiko of the party"

 

Byakuya: "good"

 

after that, I went back to my room

 

Hajime: "well I have time to kill let's see who is around"

**free time**

I walk around and see Gundam

 

Gundam: " I must find the gate to unlock the power of the beast" he seems to be talking to himself...can some one like me hang out with Gundam (hang out with Gundam) {yes}

 

Gundam: "very well I will let you help me" Gundam and I looked for "the gate" but mostly he just rambled on about it but I feel like we got close (give Gundam a present) {yes}

 

Gundam: "how did you get this I must take it and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands" does that mean he likes it?

 

Hajime: "so Gundam your the ultimate breeder how is that"

 

Gundam: "it is fine mostly but the dark power that I hold over them is a curse that I have to hold"

 

Hajime: what is he talking about "well what do you do most of the time"

 

Gundam: "so you are interested in my life style then"

 

Hajime: "yes"

 

Gundam: "Training, human hunting, craft spell components, etc... Despite my looks, I'm quite the busybody.  
However, managing my website takes up the bulk of my time."

 

Hajime: "...huh?"

 

Gundam: "Obviously, sorcerers around the world are waiting to see my research results.  
Of course, my website has been magically enchanted so only the chosen ones can view it."

 

Gundam: "A mere human like you will only be able to access the dummy site called "Exciting Breeding Journal".

 

Hajime: "I'd rather check the exciting breeding journal anyways"

 

Gundam: "Then...I will make sure to show you. Well, if we ever get out of here, that is."

 

Hajime: "thanks, Gundam"

 

Gundam: "yeah you should be thankful that I Gundam Tanaka talked to you see you around"

 

Hajime:  _ **Gundam is hard to understand sometimes, but I do understand the intent behind his words.  
Somehow...even though it’s only a little, I feel like I’m starting to get to know Gundam better.**_

 

your experience has been updated with your time with Gundam your sp increased congrats you have earned it.

 

back at Hajime's room

 

Hajime: " well it's time" I walk over the gym running into fuyuhiko "hey fuyuhiko are you going"

 

fuyuhiko: "no fuck that you all can party all you want I am not dealing with you people any longer" he leaves 

 

Hajime: "jeez"

**gym hall**

Byakuya: "hold it Hajime do you have anything on you"

 

Hajime: "no"

 

Byakuya: "just in case" he pats me down almost everywhere "ok good"

 

Hajime: "what was that"

 

Byakuya: "just in case anyone has anything sharp or you know bad I take it and put them in here" shows me a black case

 

Hajime: "where did you get that"

 

Byakuya: "it was one of thing monokuma got there are two I am using them to store the stuff any way you are free to enter"

**gym**

nagito: "hey Hajime like what we have done"

 

mitarai: "seriously that was more work than needed"

 

Hajime: "you guys did a great job"

 

then Chiaki, peko, and nekomaru were bringing in food 

 

Hajime: "hey Chiaki need help" 

 

Chiaki: "no I got it but thanks" she places them on one of the tables

 

Hajime: "so why are you helping bring in food"

 

Chiaki: "because peko and I agreed to help and then nekomaru saw that we were having trouble so he helped two"

 

Hajime: "nice" (examine tables) well they all look good except this one "hey this table has no table cloth on it"

 

nagito: "yeah that's strange Byakuya told us that there were 4 covers but we only found 3 in the room"

 

mitarai: "we had no idea what happened so we just continued to work"

 

then everyone else came beside teru who was still working the kitchen 

 

Byakuya: "where is fuyuhiko"

 

peko: "I told him but he just said he expressed that he had no interest at all in coming" 

 

Byakuya: "even though I said it was mandatory all well I guess one person not coming doesn't matter more importantly what is that"

just then he dives for the food eating it

 

Akane: "hey what are you doing you are eating the food"

 

Byakuya: "*muffled* no I am not see" he showed us the skewer " is this all"

 

Chiaki: "there might be more in the kitchen"

 

Byakuya: "right Hajime you are with me"

 

Hajime: "alright" and with that, we head to the kitchen

**kitchen**

Teruteru: "hey guys what happen"

 

Byakuya: "where are all the sharp and deadly objects" 

 

Teruteru: "why"

 

Byakuya: "because they are not allowed"

 

Teruteru: "so I have to make food with out them"

 

Byakuya: "yes"

 

(examine knifes) Hajime: all the knives have black handles 

 

Byakuya: "good let's takes those two"

 

(examine kitchen item list)

 

Byakuya: "good let's see what else is in here" after a bit we take everything that is not pot or a pan, food or nailed down

 

Byakuya: "that is strange according to this there should be one more skewer"

 

Teruteru: "yeah it's strange it was there one-minute next thing I know it's gone"

 

Byakuya: "it's fine"

 

on our way back to the gym I decide to ask Byakuya

 

Hajime: "hey Byakuya why did you throw this party I get a sense that it is not just to get closer"

 

Byakuya: "...because I just have a feeling"

 

Hajime: "about what"

 

Byakuya: "nothing let's go back"

**gym**

Ibuki: "finally you are back can we start"

 

Byakuya: "of course"

 

everyone was enjoying the party

 

Akane: "*sobbing* this is so good"

 

Teruteru: "of course I only make the best meals"

 

Mahiru: "hey every let me take a picture"

 

after a while I see mitarai talking to Byakuya then leaving

 

Hajime: "what was that why did he leave"

 

Byakuya: "He said he was going to bed"

 

Hajime: "why"

 

Byakuya: "well I imagine that when he was only animating he got next to no sleep and now with everything that is happening it probably isn't helping"

 

Hajime: "yeah your right when I first saw him he was really tired"

 

Byakuya: "so he told me and I gave him permission to go"

 

Hajime: "right"

 

after a while longer more food came this time brought in by Chiaki, nekomaru, and Ibuki

 

nagito: "hey Hajime you enjoying the party"

 

Hajime: "yeah it is great to see everyone getting along"

 

nagito: "yeah it's great well I need to use the restroom it is right outside the gym so come get me if you need me before I get back"

 

Hajime: "yeah ok" why would I need him before he comes back he is just going to the bathroom

 

Sonia: "this is great"

 

kazuichi: "I agree with Miss Sonia" kazuichi then accidentally bumps Gundam

 

Gundam: "how dare you dark davas"

 

kazuichi: "no not again" he is then attacked by the hamsters with Sonia again having to convince Gundam to get them off him

 

Chiaki: "you think kazuichi will ever learn"

 

Hajime: "well he better"

 

Chiaki: "yeah, by the way, thanks for last night"

 

Hajime: "Nah it's fine you should really be thanking nagito not me"

 

Chiaki: "where is he"

 

Hajime: "he should be back soon he is just using the restroom"

 

**30 mins later**

 

the party was still going on and people were still having fun hiyoko did a little dance for us but stopped when teru made a pervy comment and hit him she also called Mikan a pig afterward she cried and then Mahiru made her apologize 

 

but someone was still gone that's when it hit me nagito still has not returned 

 

Hajime: "hey Byakuya have you seen nagito"

 

Byakuya: "I thought he was with you"

 

Hajime: "no he went to use the bathroom and has not returned yet"

 

Byakuya: "what Hajime we need to check on him"

 

Hajime: "why" at this point I was getting scared

 

Byakuya: "no time let's go"

 

we head to the restrooms outside the gym 

 

Byakuya: "you sure this is it"

 

Hajime: "this is the restroom he said he was going to"

 

we opened the door but what we saw was nothing that we could have prepared for 

 

**the camera scrolls the bathroom before zooming in on the floor where they see someone with blood all over them with their hand over some bloody markings it then zooms out revealing that the victim is nagito**

 

Hajime: what ho-how did this happen

 

**chapter 1: to survive**

**deadly life**

 

 

 

**yep that's right the first victim is nagito komeda man I was really looking forward to this I was gonna post it yesterday but decided against it now then who killed nagito will they be able to figure it out or will they fail and get punished while one of them gets away hehe only one way to find out.**

 


	7. chapter 1: to survive: deadly life: investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now time for the first investigation

Hajime: I saw nagito my friend dead "what ho-how did this happen" 

 

Byakuya: Byakuya checks his pulse  "he is gone"

 

Hajime: "ahh this can't be happening"

 

Byakuya: "be quiet we should tell the others"

 

Teruteru: "hey guys I heard screaming...what is this"

 

[ding ding dong] ahem a body has been found but considering this is the first time will every student come to the gymnasium for a brief explanation

 

Teruteru: "so then nagito is dead"

 

Hajime: "I don't believe it"

**gym**

 

 

Chiaki: "what happened is what monokuma said true"

 

Hajime: "yes it is and it's nagito"

 

Mahiru: "no way"

 

Sonia: "One of our friends are dead"

 

fuyuhiko: "and here I thought the party was to prevent a killing looks like you messed up"

 

Byakuya: "..."

 

monokuma: "well then isn't this exciting the first murder"

 

Hajime: "who was it"

 

monokuma: "why one of you"

 

Gundam: "you lie"

 

monokuma: "I never lie"

 

nekomaru: "then what was that announcement"

 

monokuma: "it is a body discovery one each time three people besides the killer sees the body the announcement will play come to think of it I will add it to the rules for future preference" 

 

rule #8: a body discovery announcement is made when three people besides the killer find the body

 

monokuma: "now all you need to do is find out who"

 

Byakuya: "how do we do that"

 

monokuma: "with a class trial of course"

 

mitarai: "a class trial?"

 

monokuma: "yes a class trial is where every takes place in a debate to find out who the killer is if the killer if found then he and he alone will be punished but if everyone decides wrong then everyone else gets punished and the killer  **graduates** and leaves"

 

Chiaki: "you keep saying punishment but what does that mean"

 

monokuma: "upupupu execution"

 

kazuichi: "what!"  
  


monokuma: "yep so you better use your time wisely now is the time from before the trial where you can do what ever you want but be sure to try and find clues to the killer after some time an announcement will be made and then the trial will begin so have fun oh also here is the monokuma file it has information on the case so bye" he leaves

 

Hajime: "now what"

 

Byakuya: "we find out who the killer is let's investigate the room and gather as much as we can"

 

mitarai: "seriously"

 

Byakuya: "yes as much as I would hate to say it one of us is a killer"

 

Hajime: "ok let's do this"

 

Byakuya: "ok but we need someone to watch over the scene while others are investigating"

 

nekomaru: "ok then I will do it but some needs to help me"

 

Akane: "I can do that"

 

 Byakuya: "ok then let's start we have limited time so everyone gathers as much as you can 

**investigate**

Hajime: "well let's look at that monokuma file" monokuma file: the victim is nagito komeda he has several wounds on his torso and arms he died at 9:10 

 

Hajime: "well that is helpful I guess I better head to the room now and see what else I can find" truth bullet: monokuma file

 

Mahiru: "wait Hajime look at the pictures I took" I look at them "this is of everyone at the party I will see if I can make a map of where everyone was"

 

Hajime: "ok good" 

**crime scene bathroom**

people are crammed in the bathroom and nekomaru and Akane are keeping watch

 

Byakuya: "hey Hajime see what you can find when you are done talk to me we need to check something out"

 

Hajime: "got it" 

 

mikan: "well I will try my best to get the autopsy come talk to me again when I am done"

 

(examine body) {yes}

 

Hajime: I look over the body disgusted the wounds are there but they seem small Updated truth bullet: monokuma file (examine finger) "his finger is covered in blood" I move it and see a message  **sus** what does that mean? truth bullet: bloody fingers (back out) {yes}

 

Byakuya: "so you have noticed it the message" 

 

Hajime: "yeah but what does it mean"

 

Byakuya: "I don't know but I found this in his pocket" shows me a straw "I don't know it's for what though"

 

Hajime: "well let's keep it just in case" truth bullet: nagitos straw  truth bullet: sus

 

(examine knife on floor) {yes}

 

Hajime: "what is this" it is a knife with a blue handle but Chiaki threw it away I better ask her about it.  truth bullet: blue knife

 

(examine stalls) {yes}

 

Hajime: there was some stuff in here (examine cover) {yes} this is the missing table cover and it has blood on it.  truth bullet: table cover

( examine tape) {yes} this is nagitos tape why was it here attached to the wall and it looks like it was keeping something up.  truth bullet: green tape (back out) {yes}

 

Hajime: "hey Byakuya the missing table cover was in there"

 

Byakuya: "yes it was so that's where it went"

 

Hajime: "and it was covered in blood"

 

Byakuya: "the killer probably used it make sure that no blood got on them but if you are done here let's leave we have elsewhere to be"

 

Hajime: "ok" we start walking when we run into mitarai "hey mitarai I have a question did you see anyone when you went to your room"

 

mitarai: "no well I did see fuyuhiko out of his room but that was by where the rooms were"

 

Hajime: "thanks" I should probably ask fuyuhiko a question later 

**kitchen**

we get to the kitchen and look around 

 

Hajime: "hey teru did you see anything"

 

Teruteru: "yes while I was cooking during the party I saw someone run by they were in a hurry so I did not get a good look at them"

 

Byakuya: "ok anything else"

 

Teruteru: "now that you mention it has something to do with the missing skewer mitarai told me that nagito when to the kitchen while they were getting ready to get something but I was in the bathroom so I didn't see them that also was when the skewer disappeared"

 

Byakuya: "thanks, teru"  truth bullet: Teru's account

 

(examine kitchen item list) {yes} 

 

Hajime: "hey Byakuya the knives we got had all black handles right"

 

Byakuya: "yes and also none of them were missing"  

 

Hajime: so the knives all had black handles but also none were missing. truth bullets: black knives and kitchen item list

 

Byakuya: "ok well I am going to look around more" he leaves

 

Hajime: "ok" wait there was something I wanted to ask him all well I will ask him later

 

I go out and see fuyuhiko by his room

 

Hajime: "hey fuyuhiko"

 

fuyuhiko: "what do you want"

 

Hajime: "just wanted to know if you had seen anything"

 

fuyuhiko: "yeah I did I say mitarai"

 

Hajime: "you did when"

 

fuyuhiko: "I was outside my room when I see him running by carrying something it was blue but that's it"

 

Hajime: "I see well thanks fuyuhiko"

 

fuyuhiko: "yeah what fucking ever"

 

so fuyuhiko saw mitarai carrying something blue probably his bag Byakuya said it was blue.  truth bullet: fuyuhikos account

**gym**

I go back to the gym and talk to Chiaki

 

Chiaki: "hey Hajime"

 

Hajime: "hey Chiaki I found your knife at the scene of the crime"

 

Chiaki: "what but nagito threw it out we saw him do it"

 

Hajime: "yeah I know"

 

Chiaki: "it couldn't be me I don't have access to the trash room only nagito does so why has my mono gift come back up"

 

Hajime: "I don't know maybe someone else had one"  this was strange but what was there to do.  truth bullets: mono gift and Chiaki's account

 

after taking to Chiaki I talk to Ibuki

 

Hajime: "hey Ibuki did you find anything"

 

Ibuki: "well know but I do have something to say"

 

Hajime: "what"

 

Ibuki: "well while I was helping bring in food I saw fuyuhiko out by himself I asked him if he wanted to join or if he just wanted something but he just scoffed"

 

Hajime: "ok when was this"

 

Ibuki: "around 9:09 as well as 9:00 peko can even back me up on this she also tried a few times to get him to join"

 

Hajime: "thanks, Ibuki" so fuyuhiko was out but he wasn't anywhere near the party according to Ibuki she says peko and her tried to get him to come but he refused.  truth bullet: Ibuki's account

 

Mahiru: "hey Hajime I am done" she shows me a drew map of where everyone was it shows most people at the party with no question marks cause of photo proof it shows nagito in the bathroom with an x indicating death it showed teru in the kitchen with a question mark and fuyuhiko and mitarai in their rooms both with question marks

 

Hajime: "thanks"

 

Mahiru: "no problem"  truth bullet: Mahiru's map

 

I decide to head back to the crime scene

 

Gundam: "look at what my four dark devas have found"

 

Hajime: "what"

 

Gundam: "behold hidin under papers of wet-a-tude was a green sticky substance" he shows me green tape

 

Hajime: "where did they find it"

 

Gundam: "in what you humans call a trash can"

 

Hajime: "I see" so someone threw away some tape I wonder why.  truth bullet: discarded tape

 

Mikan: "I-I am done with my autopsy nagito was killed by something with nothing more than 12" x 3mm Diameter"

 

Hajime: "you sure" 

 

Mikan: "y-yes" man that is thin can a knife even do that.   truth bullet: Mikan's autopsy report

 

Byakuya: "hey Hajime what did you find," I tell him what I have

 

Byakuya: "good nice also do you know anything about the knife"

 

Hajime: I hesitate but I tell him "yes it was Chiaki's mono gift but we went with nagito to throw it away we saw him do it"

 

Byakuya: "I see and he is the only one that has access to the room...what did he say to you before he came here"

 

Hajime: "well he said if I need him before he comes back he will be there"

 

Byakuya: "I see but why tell you that...finally you, me, and teru were there when the body announcement went off right"

 

 

Hajime: "yes why:

 

Byakuya: "it goes off when every three people besides the killer find the body just something to keep in mind

 

Hajime: "Byakuya I have a question that you didn't answer earlier why did you throw the party"

 

he doesn't answer me but then he brings me close and shows me a letter that says "someone is going to kill someone tomorrow" written pretty sloppy

 

Hajime: "what is it"

 

Byakuya: "It was the reason why it won't revile the killer but something else important I won't go into detail yet"

 

Hajime: "ok but make sure you do it as soon as possible" he was threatened with a killer so he threw the party why and what is he not telling me.  truth bullet: threat letter 

  

[ding ding dong] "ahem it is now time to start the trial please go to the red room and go in the elevator see ya there"

 

Hajime: and so it starts as we make our way to what may be certain doom where it will be revealed that one of us is a killer or where we all die.

 

 

**so this was the investigation and boy did it take long up next is the trial I wonder who it is.**

 

 


	8. chapter 1: to survive: deadly  life: class trial/chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the first class trial   
> some of these were hard to bring to text so  
> 1.non-stop debates are as such weak point are indicated as bold while blue weak points are bold and italic.  
> 2.hangmans gambit is a word scramble with all the letters mixed up.  
> 3.Hajime's inner thought's during class trials are bold and only during class trial's.

Hajime: I make my way to the red door "this must be it" (enter room) {yes} I go in and the rest come soon after

 

Byakuya: "so I guess that is the elevator he mentioned"

 

monokuma: "correct now please enter it to go to the trial room for the first class trial"

 

Hajime: this was sickening nagito,

komeda the ultimate lucky student he was so hopeful he looked up to everyone and he alway did what he could to help.

*flashback*

Hajime: "Hey nagito we need your help to throw this away"

 

nagito: "sure Hajime"

[time skip]

 

Hajime: "hey thanks again for last night"

 

nagito: "sure thing anytime"

*end of flash back*

some one like him was killed

 

Hajime: [looking at the others] and the person who did it one of us. I decide to enter the elevator no use in pushing it off further. (enter elevator) {yes}

 

we all get in as it moves down clanking and such we don't say a thing after a bit it come's to a stop

**trial room**

 

monokuma: "welcome to the trial room please take your place and let's get this started"

 

I go to my place I look around and my look falls on nagito's picture with an x over it why did he have to die I think to my self. we are in our places it is in such a way that we see each other and so it starts the trial of life and death let's hope we get this right.

 

equip abilities: luck shot sp 3 totally sp available 10 

 

truth bullets:

monokuma file

bloody fingers

nagitos straw

blue knife

table cover

green tape

message: sus

Teru's account

black knives

kitchen item list

fuyuhikos account

mono gift

Chiaki's account

Ibuki's account

Mahiru's map

discarded tape

Mikan's autopsy report 

threat letter

**trial start**

monokuma: "let's begin with a simple explanation if you all find out who dun it I will punish them and only them however if you all vote incorrectly then I will punish everyone else so let's begin 

 

Byakuya: "hold it I have a question why are there 18 places there are only 17 of us or there were at least"

 

monokuma: "no need to think too much into it just that this room was made for 18 people, not 17"

 

Chiaki: "okay then what it with that" [pans over to nagito's picture] 

 

monokuma: "I would hate if he was left out simply because he died friendship penetrates all barriers"

 

Teruteru: "friendship penetrates"

 

monokuma: "now let's start this off how about the topic of the murder weapon"

 

Hajime: the murder weapon huh

 

non-stop debate:

 

truth bullet: blue knife

 

Byakuya: it should be obvious what the murder weapon is

 

kazuichi: well some of us didn't see the crime scene 

 

nekomaru: well there really was only one possibility

 

kazuichi: like what a  **sword**

 

Hajime: **what that doesn't even make any sense.**

 

 

like what a  **sword**

shot: blue knife

                              no that's wrong

 

Hajime: "no I don't think that's it there was a knife found at the scene with blood on it"

 

Byakuya: "no I don't think that was it either"

 

Hajime: "what"

 

Byakuya: "don't you remember Hajime you told me yourself something about that knife"

 

Chiaki: "he is right that knife was mine but we saw nagito throw it away"

 

Sonia: "what"

 

Hajime: "yeah that's right Chiaki came to me saying that she wanted to get rid of it I told nagito has access to the trash room both me and her saw him throw it away"

 

mitarai: "so then how did the blue knife get there"

 

Byakuya: "that is the question isn't it"

 

Mikan: "w-what if nagito wasn't killed by the knife"

 

Gundam: "what explain yourself"

 

Mikan: "I-it's just the-that"

 

hiyoko: "wow she doesn't have anything to say such a pig"

 

**no, she might be right and it has something to do with the status of the body**

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullet: Mikan's autopsy report

 

hiyoko: it's obvious she has nothing

 

Mikan: I-I do it is-is 

 

mitarai: well what is it

 

kazuichi: yeah I mean the  **knife was the only weapon found there**

 

Mikan: it's just I think  _ **nagito wasn't killed with a knife**_

 

 

mitarai: yeah but do you have proof

 

peko: that is quite the claim so proof would be necessary

**yes but there is proof**

 

it's just I think _**nagito wasn't killed with a knife**_

shot: Mikan's autopsy report

                                            I agree with that

 

Hajime: "no Mikan is right according to the autopsy report the wounds were made with something that was 12" x 3mm in Diameter"

 

Akane: "seriously"

 

Chiaki: "so there is no way a knife could do that"

 

Hajime: "exactly"

 

Mikan: "so I was right"

 

hiyoko: "congrats pig you were useful"

 

Mikan: "thanks but I don't think I am a pig"

 

Hajime: "yes but th-"

 

Gundam: "take that all beast of the night"

 

the screen splits to show Hajime and Gundam

 

Gundam: "Do you honestly believe that just from one persons account"

 

Hajime: "it's not just that"

 

Gundam: "then show me"

rebuttal shut down:

truth blades: discarded tape/Mikan's autopsy/blue knife

do you really think it is that easy-cut

 

come on then have you for gotten-cut

 

there was only a blue knife found and the scene-cut

advance

Hajime: "I am not denying that but I am saying that It wasn't used"

 

oh please-cut 

 

what else could have used-cut 

 

besides-cut 

 

there was **no other evidence showing that there was other's**

use truth blade: discarded tape

                                                allow me to cut through those words

 

Hajime: "what are you talking about Gundam don't you remember you found the proof the discarded tape"

*flashback*

Gundam: "haha look at what I have found" show's you green tape

*flashback end*

 

Hajime: "your hamste-"

 

Gundam: "four dark devas"

 

Hajime: [sweat drop] "right found them in the trash"

 

Sonia: "wow Gundam your dark devas are amazing"

 

Gundam: [puts face in scarf] "thank you"

 

Mahiru: "but why did they throw it out"

 

Byakuya: "probably to make it look like there was only one hide weapon"

 

Teruteru: "ok but then what was the weapon used to kill nagito"

 

**yes the weapon what was it**

 

question: what was the weapon used to kill nagito

 

1.the knife

 

2.missing skewer

 

3.their bare fists

 

answer: missing skewer.    I see!

 

Hajime: "it was probably the missing skewer"

 

kazuichi: "well then that proves it right it proves that the killer...it teru"

 

Teruteru: "what!"

 

Hajime: "that's not what I said"

 

kazuichi: "think about he was the only one in the kitchen, therefore, the only one who had access to them"

 

Byakuya: "oh please there is no way he is the killer you know why right Hajime"

 

**that is right I do know**

 

question: how is teru not the killer

 

1.he couldn't do it

 

2.he was never in the kitchen

 

3.the body announcement

 

answer: the body announcement.           I see!

 

Hajime: "you're talking about the body announcement right Byakuya"

 

Byakuya: "correct hey monokuma the body announcement is made when three or more people besides the killer find the body right"

 

monokuma: "correct why would I make the killer one of the people it would make no sense"

 

Hajime: "and me, Byakuya, and teru were all there when it went off"

*flashback*

Teruteru: "hey guys I heard yelling...what is this"

[ding ding dong]

*flash back end*

 

Hajime: "so, therefore, he could not be the killer"

 

Byakuya: "this also Clear's mine and Hajime from being the killer"

 

kazuichi: "yeah I guess"

 

Teruteru: "don't accuse me again I would never kill anyone not even for my mom"

 

Byakuya: "now that we have cleared that up I want to know how he got the knife I know it wasn't one of the kitchens knives none of them were missing so Chiaki, Hajime care to explain"

 

Chiaki: "what"

 

Hajime: "what do you mean"

 

Byakuya: "You told me yourself that the blue knife was Chiaki's mono gift so unless someone else got one as their mono gift"

 

monokuma: "not possible everyone's mono gift was different even if they are similar they are not the same"

 

Chiaki: "well it's just"

 

Byakuya: "what have nothing"

 

Hajime: "no it's just we saw nagito throw it away in the trash room but only he had access to the room neither of us could get it"

 

monokuma: "yep only the designated trash person can get in the trash room"

 

Byakuya: "strange isn't it then how about the skewer"

**the skewer where is Byakuya going with this**

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: mono gift/Chiaki's account/Teru's account

 

Byakuya: let's ignores where it is now and focus on how the killer got a hold of it

 

Teru: beat's me 

 

Chiaki: well maybe the killer just happen upon it

 

Akane: or maybe it was their  **mono gift**

 

nekomaru: or perhaps they  **knocked teru out and stole it**

**well one of these is wrong but which**

 

or maybe it was their  **mono gift**  

shot: Teru's account

                                  no that's wrong

Hajime: "no that's not it hey teru remember what you said to me earlier"

 

Teruteru: "yes it was that mitarai told me that nagito had come to the kitchen but I had gone to the bathroom so I didn't see him"

 

mitarai: "it is true but he didn't come back with anything when I saw him last"

 

Hajime: "so then nagito went to the kitchen and then he..."  **why was I hesitating**

 

Byakuya: "I believe what you are trying to say is he took a skewer"

 

Hajime: "what"

 

Byakuya: "yes and now we are getting to the part that I told you earlier I am going to reveal who was originally going to murder"

 

Mahiru: "what"

 

Byakuya: "yes and I have proof it is the very reason that I started the party"

 

**what is he..oh wait I know**

select truth bullet: threat letter.  I can prove it with this

 

Hajime: "you're talking about that threat letter you got right"

 

fuyuhiko: "you got a fucking threat letter"

 

Byakuya: "yes and it said someone was going to kill someone I assumed that the person who sent it was the one who was going to do it"

 

Chiaki: "I see so you made the party, to try and make a situation in which the killer couldn't act"

 

Byakuya: "yes, however, I did it wrong and it doesn't matter anyway"

 

Hajime: "why"

 

Byakuya: "cause the one that was going to do it is no longer here"

**wait but that mean's that the one that was going to kill is**

chose someone: nagito komeda.         I see!

 

Hajime: "that the one that was going to kill was nagito"

 

Byakuya: "yep and there is proof"

 

**proof like what**

select truth bullet: green tape.   I can prove it with this!

 

Hajime: "that's it the green tape that was nagito's mono gift"

 

Byakuya: "yes that and more if he was the only one that had access to the trash room then.."

 

Chiaki: "Then he was the only one that could have gotten it"

 

Byakuya: "precisely in fact, if I had to guess I'd say that when you asked him to throw it away he probably was happy that you gave him a weapon"

 

Ibuki: "then Ibuki is confused why to get a skewer if he had a knife"

 

Byakuya: "I will get to that in a second first how about when he set it up"

 

question: when did he set it up?

1.at night

 

2.in the morning

 

3.while getting the party ready

 

answer: while getting the party ready.  I see!

 

Hajime: "while getting the party ready"

 

Byakuya: "yes if I had to guess he was probably hoping to get the job to get the gymnasium ready he probably saw me asking monokuma for stuff and saw the perfect opportunity"

 

kazuichi: "yeah but how could he get that if it was a random drawing"

 

Byakuya: "no he know he was going to when cause he was counting on his talent"

 

**he's talent that would have to be**

 

1.ultimate lucky student

 

2.ultimate spikey hair

 

3.ultimate smile

answer: ultimate lucky student.  I see!

 

Hajime: "he was counting on his luck"

 

kazuichi: "what but even by the luck you can't predict to win"

 

Byakuya: "he didn't he just trusted that he would"

 

Hajime: "damn it why"

 

Byakuya: "and I have reason to believe that he was going to kill Hajime"

 

Hajime: "what why"

 

Byakuya: "remember what he said to you"

 

*flashback*

nagito: "bye Hajime if you need me before I come back I will be there"

Hajime: "ok" ok but why would I need him back before he come's back he is just going to the bathroom

*flashback end*

 

Byakuya: "at the time you didn't think that much into it however why only tell you"

 

Hajime: "you're right but why"  **nagito what were you going to do**

 

Byakuya: "I don't know and then he could blame it on Chiaki with the blue knife"

 

Chiaki: "what"

 

Byakuya: "come to think of it, he was probably going to kill Hajime cause he was the only other person to know that they threw it away so then all they would have to do is blame Chiaki  who would believe her if she denied that"

 

mitarai: "damn that is messed up even I have never animated such messed up things"

 

hiyoko: "jeez nagito really was going to kill good thing someone else did it to him first"

 

Byakuya: "that is where we are now I believe that he was going kill Hajime by covering himself in the table cover then stabbing him with the skewer then placing the knife to blame it on Chiaki"

 

Sonia: "really" [she said with a horrified face]

 

Byakuya: "yes but someone else caught wind of the plan"

 

Hajime: "you mean they knew"

 

Byakuya: "yes I don't know how but yes the reason is for that is that there was no sign of a struggle so the killer probably knew and then went to the restroom to wait for nagito to come which means that it would have had to be someone not at the party"

 

Hajime: "yeah that make's sense"

 

Byakuya: "we had already discussed that it could not have been teru so I can only think of one and that is [points at fuyuhiko] you fuyuhiko"

 

fuyuhiko: "what"

 

mitarai: "yeah now that I think about it he was the only one not at the party"

 

Byakuya: "exactly so then if he was the only one gone from the party then he could be the only one that did it"

 

fuyuhiko: "hold on"

 

Mikan: "is it true did you kill nagito"

 

peko: "perhaps we should let him talk"

 

fuyuhiko: "thank you look I never even went near the party fuck I didn't even leave the dorm area"

 

Byakuya: "a likely story"

**no there is proof I am sure I just need to find it**

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: Ibuki's account/Chiaki's account/kitchen item list

 

Byakuya: the only person gone from the party...was  **fuyuhiko**

 

fuyuhiko: so what that doesn't mean I kill him

 

fuyuhiko: I never even left the dorm area

 

peko: he might be telling the truth

 

Byakuya: a likely story no one even **saw you at any time**

**I know that I have proof that someone saw fuyuhiko**

 

a likely story no one even  **saw you at any time**

shot: Ibuki's account.

                                   no that's wrong

 

Hajime: "no there was some who saw him right Ibuki"

 

Ibuki: "yes Ibuki saw fuyuhiko in the dorm area and tried to convince him to come as did peko"

 

peko: "it is true"

 

fuyuhiko: "there see and they are telling the truth"

 

Hajime: "and what time was it when you tried last"

 

Ibuki: "I think that it was 9:09"

 

Byakuya: "oh I see the time of death was exactly 9:10 so even if fuyuhiko killed nagito he would have still been in the restroom at that time"

 

Mikan: "yes cause given his wounds he would have at m-most survived 4 more seconds"

 

Byakuya: "well then I am sorry fuyuhiko for suspecting you"

 

fuyuhiko: "you bet your ass you are"

 

mitarai: "ok but well what does this all get us"

 

Hajime: "what do you mean"

 

hiyoko: "what bags here is trying to say is that we have gotten nowhere"

 

mitarai: "yeah we got it nagito was going to kill and we have cleared up both teru and fuyuhiko but we are nowhere near to finding the killer"

 

Hajime: "yeah your right"  **damn there has to more**

 

Gundam: "no that is wrong you Byakuya and Hajime know what I mean"

**what is he talking about well I better figure it out**

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: mono gift/sus/bloody fingers

 

mitarai: we have gone over much but still

 

mitarai: there is just  **no more evidence**

 

Mahiru: he is right what else is there to do

 

kazuichi: I-I don't want to die we should just vote

 

Chiaki: but why we don't  **have someone to vote for** yet

 

mitarai: yeah man this is our lives we are talking about

 

Gundam: but there is more evidence you should know what it is

**he is right I should**.

 

there is just  **no more evidence**

shot: message sus

                                  no that is wrong!

Hajime: "no Gundam is right there is more evidence the message left by nagito"

 

Byakuya: "yeah that's right"

 

mitarai: "what message"

 

Hajime: "the message "sus" the one written in blood"

 

mitarai:"how do you know nagito left it"

 

**he left it the proof is**

select truth bullet: bloody fingers

 

Hajime: "cause the only fingers that have blood on them our the index and middle finger which he used to write it"

 

kazuichi: " ok but what does it mean"

 

Hajime: "I don't know"

 

Chiaki: "maybe try flipping it upside down"

 

Akane: "why do that"

 

Chiaki: "think about how nagito was laying he probably did it facing him so let's just flip it up side down"

 

**if I flip it up side down it becomes**

 

1\. sns

2.sus

3.nothing

 

the answer: sns.    I see!

 

Hajime: "it becomes sns"

 

Byakuya: "yes but that is not much better...hold on look at the last letter the s"

 

Chiaki: "he is right it looks weird it isn't even facing the right way"

 

Ibuki: "and it look's like the bottom is flat"

 

**they are right but what could it be**

1.a 3

2.a 2

3.a 1

 

answer: a 2.      I see!

 

Hajime: "what if it not a letter but a number more likely a two"

 

Chiaki: "yeah that's right and when you put them together it become's sn2"

 

Teruteru: "ok but what does it stand for"

 

**I know what it stands for I know cause it was one of thing nagito told me because I had asked him it was...**

 

hangman's gambit

 

         warts

          umnerb

          owt

answer: straw number two.           it's all coming together

 

Hajime: "it stands for straw number two"

 

Chiaki: " I see so nagito left us this to find out the killer"

 

Hajime: "yes he did so we know who the killer is"

 

Akane: "you saying you know the killer"

 

**yes yes, I am I know the killer it is you....**

select someone: mitarai Ryouta

 

Hajime: "mitarai could it be you"

 

mitarai: "what you are accusing me"

 

Byakuya: "Hajime there better be a reason your accusing mitarai"

**why is Byakuya getting unnerved now he isn't being accused mitarai is**

 

Hajime: "well think about it the straw drawing and two that got sn1 and sn2 and the one that got the other was mitarai"

 

*flashback*

mitarai: "looks like I got the second one so I have to do it to"

*flashback end*

 

mitarai: "eg"

 

Chiaki: "it also makes sense with how he found out he probably was waiting for nagito to come back to help clean up when he didn't come he went to find him and saw nagito setting up"

 

mitarai: "so what I never left the party for that long"

**he is lying and he knows it but someone else knows**

select someone: Byakuya

 

Hajime: "hey Byakuya mitarai told you he was going to sleep right"

 

Byakuya: "...."

 

Hajime: "Byakuya say something"

 

Mahiru: "hey you can't keep something to your self, not this time"

 

Byakuya: "..yes it is true he did ask to leave but he was going to his room to sleep"

 

Chiaki: "which would have very well have been a lie and if he was going to sleep no one would question why he took so long"

 

Hajime: "well mitarai do you have a rebuttal"

 

Mitarai: "I-I.."

 

Hajime: "look mitarai I don't want to believe that you killed either so please if you have anything say it"

 

Byakuya: "I have something it the fact that no one saw mitarai before or after 9:10 and if was carrying the skewer with him don't you think someone would have seen it"

**he is not wrong but I do know someone saw him**

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: fuyuhikos account/Teru's account/Ibuki's account

 

mitarai: yeah that is r-right if I had the skewer and some saw me  **they would definitely do something**

 

Mikan: he make's a point

 

Chiaki: yes but what if it  _ **was hidden**_

 

Byakuya: Oh Chiaki even if he had hidden it the fact remains  **no one saw him** at the time of the killing

 

kazuichi: I didn't 

 

hiyoko: and neither did I

 

Chiaki: maybe no one did see him

**no someone did and I know who**

 

oh Chiaki even if he had hidden it the fact remains  **no one saw him** at the time of the killing

shot: fuyuhikos account

                                        I will shoot through that contradiction

 

Hajime: "no that's wrong someone did see him isn't that right fuyuhiko"

 

Byakuya: "is this true"

 

fuyuhiko: "yes I was just sitting there minding my own fucking business when I see him running by"

*flashback*

[it shows fuyuhiko sitting there when mitarai runs by carrying something close to his chest]

*flashback end*

fuyuhiko: "I remember seeing him carrying something blue"

 

Teruteru: "now that you mention it I also saw someone run by but they were fast so I didn't get a good look"

 

Hajime: "and what time did you see them"

 

fuyuhiko: "couldn't be later or earlier than 9:12"

 

Teruteru: "yeah that was around when I left and saw them running by"

 

Chiaki: "given what little he put into hiding everything it would be fair to assume that was how long it took to get to the room after it all"

 

Hajime: "well do you have anything else"

 

mitarai: "I-I [whispers] Byakuya say something"

 

Byakuya: ".....I have no rebuttal"

 

mitarai: "damn it I-I well now that I think about it where would I have hidden the skewer"

 

Chiaki: "there is no point all evidence points to you so just accept it"

 

mitarai: "no you have to tell everyone how I hid or else there will be doubt"

**he is desperate better show them how so we can wrap this up**

 

panic talk action:

 

mitarai: you better have proof-shot

I have animated kid shows smarter then you-shot

is that all you have-shot 

you think this is a game-shot

final strike:  **how could I have hidden skewer well answer me**

truth bullet: mono gift-shot

                                         this is the end

break

 

Hajime: "your mono gift was a blue bag right"

 

mitarai: "ega"

 

Hajime: "Byakuya even told me and you confirmed so there is no denying that so if fuyuhiko saw something blue that has to be it"

 

mitarai: "n-no that's not..no"

 

Hajime: "well then so that's it"

 

mitarai: "no thanks, not I-I would never I would n-never kill"

 

peko: "he appears to still be denying it"

 

Chiaki: "maybe if we go over the case it will show what he did so he can finally admit it"

 

Hajime: "alright then I will go over the case"

 

closing argument: go!

 

Hajime: "the killer is you"

 

act 1: 

first, let's start with the party while the killer and nagito were setting up nagito left for some reason.

but that reason was to kill. [shows picture of nagito with a smile]

 

nagito decided to set up the killing in the restroom.

it is there that he sets up the knife that he got from the trash room of which only he had access to,

he also set up a skewer he got from the kitchen and a table cloth which he later claimed was just missing. [shows a complete set up with the knife and skewer being held up by tape]

how ever he didn't know someone was watching and it was the killer who had gone to see what was taking him so long. it was then the killer came up with a plan to use nagitos plan against him.

 

act 2:

next, while everyone was partying the killer asked Byakuya if he could leave making up the excuse that he had to rest, this also gave him an alibi.

but instead of going to his room he went to the restroom and went into the stall where everything was he also added his blue bag which he would use later.

he then waited for nagito to come while covered by the table cover with the skewer in hand. [shows picture of the killer silhouette smiling with the skewer in hand]

 

then nagito left for the restroom he had told me to come get him if I needed him he also only told me because he wanted only me to come for what reason I am unaware.

then when nagito got to the restroom and opened the stall he was surprised and was attacked by the killer who used his own trap against him and struck him many times

normally with that much wounds and the amount of bleeding they would be dead with in the second however probably due to his sheer luck he survived long enough to write a message before dying making sure the killer didn't see it and with that he took his last breath. [shows nagito dying and the killer with a nervous face]

 

act 3:

next, the killer had to work fast they planted the knife covering it in blood next they cleaned their hands with the sinks in the bathroom. they couldn't just walk around with a bloody cover with them so they threw it in the stall and tossed the other green tape under the wet paper towels that they had used.                                                                                                                                                       afterward, they put the skewer in their blue bag and ran off. [shows picture of the killer silhouette running away from the crime scene with the bag]

 

after that, they ran for their room how ever two people saw them.

teru [shows a picture of teru seeing someone but it is blurred]

 

and fuyuhiko who saw the killer directly. [shows a picture of fuyuhiko seeing the killer run by holding something close to his chest]

and fuyuhiko saw him with something blue which was what the skewer was in.

there is only one who could have done this as he was the only one who was both gone at that and could have known about nagitos plan.

 

 

it cuts to a scene of a silhouette with Hajime pointing at the silhouette which is then revealed to be mitarai.

 isn't that right mitarai Ryouta. end

 

mitarai: ".....I....I"

 

Byakuya: "is it true did you kill nagito"

 

mitarai: "I...I"

 

Mahiru: "Well spit it out already"

 

Hajime: "look mitarai I-"

 

mitarai: "I admit it"

 

Teruteru: "what?"

 

mitarai: "I killed nagito"

 

**he just admitted it that he did it but why.**

 

monokuma: "Oh is that a confession I hear well then if everyone is done it's time to vote and please make sure you vote we wouldn't want to get punished for such a little reason now would we"

**trial end**

monokuma: "press the switch in front of you two vote majority rules who shall be chosen as the blackened will you chose correctly or will you fail let's find out shall we"

 

Hajime: I can tell we are hesitant after a bit everyone votes besides Byakuya and mitarai and then Byakuya after another minute votes and then mitarai does look's like he accepts what he did.

 

**voting slot**

it goes around more a but I noticed that all the possibilities were all of us and nagitos was gray then after a bit it land on mitarai.

**mitarai**

**congratulations**

monokuma: "congrats on passing your first class trial you all are correct by a unanimous vote including the killer I might add the one that has killed nagito is none other than mitarai Ryouta"

 

mitarai: "..." [he has a regretful face]

 

kazuichi: "so it was you"

 

mitarai: "I...I"

 

Byakuya: "why mitarai why did you kill him.....why!?"

 

Hajime: he was really upset but why yeah I was sad too but I just didn't understand

 

mitarai: "because he was going to kill some one and I knew it I saw him set it up but that's not all he saw me and taunted me"

 

Chiaki: "what"

 

mitarai: "its true"

*flashback*

nagito: "aw mitarai nice to see you"

 

mitarai: "nagito what are you doing"

 

nagito: "isn't it obvious I am planning on killing someone"

 

mitarai: "what why"

 

nagito: "cause then when it happens all your hopes will rise high that is what I am after all a stepping stool for hope ultimate's like you are meant to over come despair not be engulfed by it so when I am done your hope will be so high I can feel hahaha"[his eyes start getting loopy]

*flashback end*

 

mitarai: "he was crazy so I tried to prevent it but when he came and I realized it was too late I panicked and attacked him"

 

*flashback*

[opens stall door]

nagito: "oh hey mitarai"

 

mitarai: "ahh" [in a panic mitarai attacks nagito]

*flashback end*

 

mitarai: "after that, I panicked some more next thing I knew he was dead he was dead because of me"

 

Sonia: "Oh my"

 

mitarai: "and then I messed with the crime scene I mean what was I supposed to do just accept my death"

 

Chiaki: "doesn't matter killing is wrong no matter what"

 

mitarai: "I know I just wish I could take it back I guess in the end I was the one who went crazy"

 

monokuma: "well that is sad but you know what it is time for punishment time"

 

Hajime: "you mean execution"

 

mitarai: "..." [has a scared face]

 

Byakuya: "hold on you can't just do that"

 

monokuma: "oh can't I plus if I just let him go then I will be expected to let everyone go. now I have a very special punishment for the ultimate animator mitarai Ryouta"

 

Byakuya: "no wait-"

 

mitarai: "no it's fine trying to stop him you will only get killed yourself but thanks, everyone I am sorry for it all but please do your best to prevent another killing"

 

Hajime: "of course"

 

mitarai: "and Byakuya thanks for the offer before we started the year I just wished we could have done it then I would have just been at home animating"

 

Byakuya: [is on the verge of tears]

 

monokuma: "let's give it everything we've got it's punishment time"

 

monokuma slams his hammer down on a button which comes up when he does it then it plays an 8-bit style thing with a sprite the represents mitarai and then one that is monokuma comes and takes him away 

_**mitarai has been found guilty** _

a chain comes up from out of the door and clamps down on mitarai's neck he puts his hand out to us before the chain yanks him away from the door then slams.

 

we are lead to the elevator which takes us down even further before we stop and leave to a room with a gate around it and then we see mitarai who is in a mech suit.

 

**punishment: mitarai Ryouta**

**final episode: the hero falls: executed**

 

monokuma is in the other suit as they start fighting mitarai actually starts doing good and pushing him back at first I thought he was going to win but then more mech suits come all with monokumas in them they all attack him he can't fend them off and he loses the arm the other two hold down the mech suit and the other shoots it. it blows up and when the dust clears mitarai is on the floor beaten and bloody with pieces of metal armor pierced in him he is crying and one of the monokumas stomps on him.

 

after that, we are allowed to over see his body he is crushed and in a pool of his own blood, this was horrible and judging by the look by the others they felt the same.

 

**back at the trial room**

kazuichi: "awww"

 

Chiaki: "that was horrible"

 

monokuma: "well that's what happened's upupupu"

 

Hajime: "mitarai this is bad" 

 

monokuma: "well if you don't want to be next on the chopping block you know what you have to do"

 

Hajime: "no we are not we may have just lost friends but we shall not let their sacrifice be in vain"

 

Byakuya: "You are right Hajime you shouldn't give up hope"

 

hiyoko: "are sure by the sounds of it, you and mitarai were pretty close"

 

Byakuya: "yes but if I let that get to me we will be just falling into monokumas hands and we wouldn't want that"

 

Hajime: "yeah that's right we can do this for our fallen friends"

 

Byakuya: "here-here but listen monokuma I don't know what your plans are but in name of my family I Byakuya togami will defeat you"

 

monokuma: "if you say so "Byakuya togami"[said sarcasticly]"

 

Byakuya: "what was that"

 

monokuma: "nothing"

 

monokuma leave [ding ding dong] "them it is now night time as of now most room will be closed and the water will be turned off so have a good night"

 

and with that we all went but up to our rooms both down but risen spirits we will beat monokuma and whoever is behind this we have to

 

**chapter 1: to survive**

**end**

**students alive**

**15/17**

 

 

**well, this took a really long time but it was also my favorite to do also who saw mitarai as the killer besides me of course show of hand please so next is chapter 2 I wonder what it will be and who will die next.**

 


	9. chapter 2: girls life of despair: daily life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for chapter 2

**chapter 2: girls life of despair**

Hajime: we all gathered in the cafeteria well all except for fuyuhiko and Byakuya fuyuhiko I am not surprised but Byakuya maybe he was still upset about yesterday.

 

Chiaki: "so then this is everyone"

 

hiyoko: "everyone except baby face and ham hand" 

 

Hajime: "yeah where is Byakuya"

 

kazuichi: "hell if I know"

 

Sonia: "he hasn't shown up should we check on him"

 

[ding ding dong] " *ahem* will all students please come to the gym"

 

Hajime: "why now"

 

Teruteru: "you don't think he wants to give us another motive do you"

 

Hajime: "another one"

 

Chiaki: "well regardless we have to go"

 

on my way to the gym, I run into fuyuhiko

 

Hajime: "hey fuyuhiko"

 

fuyuhiko: "what the fuck do you want"

 

Hajime: "just wanted to see how you are doing"

 

fuyuhiko: "I am fine" he leaves after saying that man it is like he thinks I hurt him in some way but then maybe that's just how he is

 

**gym**

monokuma does some exercise and tells the rest of us to join the only ones that do are nekomaru and Akane.

 

monokuma: "well that was a work up"

 

Byakuya: "just get to the point" I didn't even see him enter "it probably has to do with the  **next floor** right"

 

what was he talking about

 

monokuma: "correct you see after surviving a trial I figure why not give you a new world to discover"

 

Gundam: "you can't possibly mean the next worlds of makuso do you"

 

Hajime: "I don't think that is what he means"

 

monokuma: "I will let you all find it yourselves a goodbye" he leaves

 

Akane: "what was he talking about"

 

Byakuya: "he is talking about the next floor I will see you all there"

 

Hajime: "wait Byakuya-" he was already gone

 

Chiaki: "we should probably see what he was talking about" and with that everyone leaves

 

I decide to look around and I see the stair case has opened up 

 

Hajime: "huh" I decide to go up 

 

Hajime: "so this is the next floor then huh" I then run into kazuichi

 

Hajime: "hey kazuichi"

 

kazuichi: "hey Hajime Byakuya went into the library he told us to meet him there after exploring the floor" 

 

Hajime: "ah I see"

 

I then explore entering a room with big purple doors in front of them

 

**pool entrance**

Akane: "hell yeah there is a pool"

 

nekomaru: "we can do pool reps now"

 

Mikan: "I don't really want to"

 

hiyoko: "yeah even I don't want to"

 

Mahiru: "hey guys look at that" what was she talking about (examine gun)

 

Hajime: "what is that!?"

 

monokuma: "it is a gun to ensure that no one enters the wrong changing room"

 

Mikan: "w-what do you mean" 

 

monokuma: "well you see only a boy can enter the boys changing room and only the girls can go into the girls changing room" 

 

Hajime: "yeah that makes sense so why the gun" 

 

monokuma: "well you see only a girls electro handbook will allow entry into the girls change room and in vice-versa for the boys and this guns down anyone who tries"

 

Mahiru: "ok but what stops someone from giving some one else there hand book or someone just taking it'

 

monokuma: "Hmm great point so from now on you can't lend your hand book to anyone I will add it to the rules later to make it more official" he then leaves

 

I then go around to one of the class rooms and talk to peko

 

Hajime: "hey peko"

 

peko: "hey"

 

Hajime: "so did you find anything"

 

peko: "nothing besides all the windows sealed with metal"

 

Hajime: "I see" after that, I go and then see another set of stairs "huh more stairs but they are closed off"

 

after a bit, I decide to go to the library

 

most people are there as is Byakuya

 

Byakuya: "so then you finally showed up"

 

Hajime: "yeah but what is it you wanted to say"

 

Byakuya: "I have to wait for the others to come"

 

(examine lamp)

 

Hajime: "huh there is a lamp and a cord" 

 

Byakuya: "yes I was using that to read " huh why would he need a lamp

 

(examine laptop) 

 

Hajime: "hey a laptop" 

 

Chiaki: "don't get your hopes up it isn't working man and I was really hoping to get to play some games" she seems a little upset

 

suddenly Sonia springs from a different room

 

Hajime: "jeez Sonia you gave me a scare"

 

Sonia: "sorry Hajime but I found something"

 

Hajime: "what is it"

 

Sonia: "this" she shows me a book titled genocide jack case file

 

Byakuya: "hey put that back it is not for public eye"

 

Sonia: "I am sorry it is just that I thought it would be useful"

 

Byakuya: "perhaps later but for now put it back"

 

Sonia: "ok"

 

Hajime: "wasn't that a little harsh"

 

Byakuya: "the books in there the archive has a lot of interesting stuff, stuff that could inspire something I both you and I wouldn't like" what was he talking about just then everyone else comes in

 

Byakuya: "let's first go over what we found"

 

Hajime: well this is the only other floor we can explore the other stair case is closed off"

 

Akane: "They have a pool"

 

peko: "the windows all have metal plates on them so it is similar to the other floor"

 

Teruteru: "but that's not all on the first floor near the kitchen there is a storage room we have enough food to last us centuries and a bunch of other stuff too"

 

Gundam: "the room for healing is open as well" 

 

Hajime: "you mean the nurse's office"

 

Gundam: "if that is what you want to call it"

 

Byakuya: "I see well I have made a discovery that is important"

 

Hajime: "what is it"

 

Byakuya: I am surprised you have not seen it yet"

 

(examine letter) 

 

Hajime: "you mean this"

 

Byakuya: "yes"

 

Chiaki: "what is it"

 

Hajime: I start reading "from the hopes peak Academy executive office: Throughout the years we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world. we have a long proud history as an institution of higher learning with full governmental support. our graduates enter society ready to take on active leadership roles in every major job field. however, hopes peak Academy must now lower the curtain on its glorious history for the time being. the decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control have made it necessary.but make no mistake this is not the end for hope peak Academy. we intend to reopen our doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved.that being said this is the end for now... and I would like to sincerely thank everyone for your help and support over the years.

 

Hajime: "what is this" 

 

Byakuya: "apparently hopes peak Academy was forced to close its door"

 

kazuichi: "but that doesn't make any sense then how are we here"

 

Byakuya: "that is the question isn't it I am hoping that the archive has some information so I will continue to look"

 

Sonia: "well maybe it is him"

 

Ibuki: "who"

 

Sonia: "genocide Jack"

 

kazuichi: "what-what"

 

Sonia: "when I was looking over the archive I found a file stating all his murders doesn't it seem that he would be behind this"

 

Byakuya: "no it doesn't some one like him probably prefers to do it themselves"

 

Sonia: "yeah I guess"

 

kazuichi: "don't worry miss Sonia you tried and did good"

 

fuyuhiko: "wow you truly are a grade a dipshit aren't you"

 

kazuichi: "what was that"

 

hiyoko: "wow so baby face talks"

 

fuyuhiko: "shut up you cunt"

 

Mahiru: "hey no need to get all worked up"

 

Hajime: "just calm down fuyuhiko"

 

fuyuhiko: "no you all shut up.....I can do it you know" [says with a sinister look]

 

Teruteru: "what"

 

fuyuhiko: "that's right and unlike the rest of you pansies I won't mess up"

 

Mikan: "d-don't talk like t-that"

 

fuyuhiko: "what it's not like any of you can stop me"

 

Mikan: "don't say that k-kil-kil"

 

fuyuhiko: "Well spit it out already"

 

Chiaki: "hey stop no need to bully her"

 

Byakuya: "just stop it fuyuhiko you won't kill and neither will anyone else"

 

fuyuhiko: "yeah that's what you said last time and look what happened I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want to end up like nagito and mitarai"

and with that, he leaves 

 

Mikan: "hmmh.." [crying]

 

Hajime: "it's fine Mikan he didn't mean it"

 

Mikan: "r-really"

 

Chiaki: "yes"

 

peko: "don't worry as long as the rest of us are around he won't do anything"

 

Akane: "that's right if he tried anything I will beat his ass"

 

Hajime: "ok maybe don't go that far...by the way Byakuya where were you this morning"

 

Byakuya: "here I woke up early but I couldn't fall back asleep so I went exploring and saw that the stairs were no longer blocked and came here reading trying to find clues"

 

Hajime: "I see and are you ok"

 

Byakuya: "what do you mean"

 

nekomaru: "we saw how you were when mitarai died"

 

hiyoko: "yeah what are you hiding from us'

 

Byakuya: "...me and mitarai knew each other before this all happened"

 

Chiaki: "he mentioned something about a deal"

 

Byakuya: "yes we made a deal but I can't tell you"

 

Hajime: "why?"

 

Byakuya: "because it is also has something to do with mitarai I can't tell you something about someone who isn't here to defend himself"

 

Hajime: "that makes sense I guess"

 

Byakuya: "perhaps I will tell you one day just I can't do it now not when he just died"

 

[ding ding dong] "*Ahem* it is now 10 pm as of now most rooms will be locked and water will stop working have a good night"

 

after that, we all went to bed 

 

monokuma theater:

 

**so you know that some people actually think that it is ok to make noises while doing their business.**

 

**I mean talk about making some one uncomfortable what are they supposed to do while you are doing that well maybe they think of what you might be doing heh heh.**


	10. chapter 2: girl life of despair: daily life part 2

[ding ding dong] "*Ahem* it is now 7 am as of now it is morning so get ready to greet the day with a smile"

 

Hajime: "better head to the cafeteria"

**cafeteria**

Byakuya: "so glad you could make it so is everyone here"

 

Chiaki: "everyone except for fuyuhiko"

 

Byakuya: "I see can someone please go get him what I am about to say concerns all"

 

Hajime: "I will go get him"

 

peko: "I will go with" we head over to fuyuhikos door and ring the bell after a bit he answers

 

fuyuhiko: "what the fuck do you want"

 

Hajime: "sorry to bother you but Byakuya said that he has something and we all need to be there"

 

fuyuhiko: "*psh* I don't care"

 

peko: "he said it is urgent I suggest coming"

 

fuyuhiko: "....fine but only for a moment then I am leaving" we head back with fuyuhiko

 

fuyuhiko: "so what is so important that I had to come"

 

Byakuya: "simple" [puts a box down]

 

Hajime: "what is that for"

 

Byakuya: "it's simple it has come to my attention that the mono gifts were used a lot last time so in order to prevent it from happening everyone bring me your mono gifts"

 

Chiaki: "ahh I see that way no one has a secret weapon"

 

fuyuhiko: "and why in hell would I ever do that"

 

Byakuya: "it's fine if you don't want to participate in this just if another murder happens you will be first to suspect so it's fine if you don't want to"

 

fuyuhiko: "Are you threatening me"

 

Byakuya: "I do believe I am" 

 

kazuichi: "wow no fear at all about what he just said to him"

 

fuyuhiko: "*tsk* fine" 

 

after a bit, everyone comes with their mono gifts

 

Chiaki: "I don't have mine anymore I guess when monokuma cleaned up he took that to"

 

Byakuya: "that is fine everyone come here I will determine whether your mono gift is dangerous or not and I will write down whos is whos with mine"

 

I first bring mine

 

Byakuya: "your is fine to keep on you, it is just a deck of cards," he writes it down and then I leave

 

Chiaki: "well at least now you still have a form of entertainment I wish I had my games with me"

 

Hajime: "don't worry I am sure we can find something for you"

 

next was kazuichi who had a bag of nails and a hammer

 

Byakuya: "well sorry but put them in the box they are too dangerous and I mean all of them"

 

kazuichi: "what really"

 

Byakuya: "yes if you need them again come to me so that I can confirm when you have them"

 

kazuichi: "fine" he puts the nails and hammer in the box and Byakuya writes them down

 

next was Sonia

 

Sonia: "all I have is this magazine" 

 

Byakuya: "that is not dangerous I guess but please keep to yourself" she leaves and he writes it down 

 

kazuichi: "what do you think it was considering Byakuya's reaction and Sonia's embarrassment I wonder"

 

Hajime: "I don't want to know" 

 

next was Teruteru

 

Teruteru: "hey I got this mirror"

 

Byakuya: "unfortunately that is dangerous just the glass alone is bad"

 

Teruteru: "what really it is just a mirror" begrudgingly he puts it in the box and Byakuya writes it down.  next was peko

 

peko: "this is what I got" she shows a stuffed monokuma doll

 

Byakuya: "is it active"

 

peko: "it is just a doll"

 

Byakuya: "ok fine keep it, it is not bad I guess," he writes it down.   next was fuyuhiko

 

fuyuhiko: "yeah I know I got a metal bat so I am just gonna put it in you write it down and then I leave" he puts it in the box and Byakuya writes it down then he leaves

 

next was Gundam 

 

Gundam: "here is my enchanted string of correction"

 

Byakuya: "is that rope that has to go in sorry" 

 

Gundam: "I understand you can't handle the power so I will put it in"

 

Byakuya: "....sure" Gundam puts the rope in the box and Byakuya writes it down

next was Mahiru

 

Mahiru: "all I have is film and the type of camera for it"

 

Byakuya: "talk about convenient you can keep after all what good is photographer without either of those things"      next was hiyoko

 

hiyoko: "what you're gonna take this" it was a bow

 

Byakuya: "no," he writes it down 

 

nekomaru: "all I have is this great big thing of protein powder"

 

Byakuya: "while the thing inside isn't bad how full is it"

 

nekomaru: "well I so far had around three cups of it" 

 

Byakuya: "well I will write it down that you do have something potentially dangerous but you might use too much of it by when you can use it so you can keep for now," he writes it down.   next was Akane

 

Akane: "I have this" shows him a weight

 

Byakuya: "yes that is bad put it in the box" she puts it in and then he writes it down

 

Ibuki: "Oh oh Ibukis turn I have this" it was a thing of string "is it bad Byakuya sir"

 

Byakuya: "no not really just be careful with them"

 

Ibuki: "yes sir"

 

Hajime: "why is she calling him sir"

 

Chiaki: "I don't know"

 

Mikan: "all I h-have is this" shows him a picture

 

Byakuya: "what is this" we all gather around to see a picture of mitarai but something was off he looked bigger

 

kazuichi: "wow is this a picture of mitarai man he has put on some weight"

 

Byakuya: "....."

 

Hajime: "why does he look different in this picture"

 

hiyoko: "maybe at one point he was as fat as ham hand over here"

 

Mikan: "t-then why did I get a picture of him like that"

 

monokuma: "yes it is a wonder isn't it"

 

Hajime: "what do you want"

 

monokuma: "well everyone else at least got something useful all she got was a picture of a guy she barely knew it is a mystery"

 

Hajime: "so why does she have it"

 

monokuma: "that is a good question but I don't have the answer for you hahaha" he leaves

 

Hajime: "well that was annoying"

 

MIkan: "so does this mean mine is bad" 

 

Byakuya: "....."

 

Hajime: "hey Byakuya are you ok"

 

Byakuya: "yes I am fine and no Mikan it is fine"

 

Mikan: "O-okay" and then Byakuya writes it down

 

Byakuya: "okay now then for next part while I will be watching it I still need other to do it as well I need at least five people to watch it"

 

peko: "I can do it"

 

Teruteru: "I want to as well I still want to look at my mirror"

 

Byakuya: "ok still need at least two more"

 

nekomaru: "I can do it"

 

Akane: "well if nekomaru is doing so am I" 

 

Byakuya: "ok then me, peko, Teruteru, nekomaru, and Akane will alternate between each day over watch the stuff I will leave my  note book and pens in there so if someone comes and asks for one of their things mark it down I will also be keeping track of who has the box that day, okay I will take today's shift 

 

after that, we had breakfast and went our separate ways 

[back in Hajime's room]

Hajime: "I wonder what I should do today"

**free time**

I go to the second floor where I see where I see Sonia

 

Sonia: "I wonder if genocide Jack is anything like him..."

she appears to be thinking about something (invite Sonia to hang out) {yes} 

 

Sonia: "well I suppose I should talk with about something else" we talked about some stuff other than what she was talking about before 

Sonia: (give Sonia a present) {yes} "wow you are giving me this I as a princess will accept your gift" does that mean she likes it?

 

Sonia: "I must say, this schooll is truly a wonderful place.

 

 

Hajime: "that might be true but....."

 

Sonia: "Oh, did I say something strange?

 

Hajime: "No...I was just thinking that you're strangely calm right now.  
Sonia...are you really not worried about our current situation?

 

Sonia: "Of course I am worried, and I am also angry.  
Jeez, this is not something to joke about!

 

Hajime: who's joking....

 

Sonia: "However, what happens next depends on us. As long as we do not kill anyone, this will all be fine."

 

Hajime: "that's the right attitude but..."

 

Sonia: "Besides...I have come here to learn about your country.  
I would understand if this were my homeland, but in this case, this land is foreign to me."

 

Sonia: "I do not intend to kill anyone...and I do not intend to be killed easily either!"

 

Hajime: "The way she said that...sounded a little dangerous.  
"If this were my homeland" ... So would this be okay in your country"

 

Sonia: "Anyway, let's forget about killings and cooperate with one another so we can return home quickly.  
If you have any good ideas, feel free to let me know. I shall also do my best to think of something, too."

 

Hajime: "Yeah...you're right."  
When I speak to Sonia, I somehow feel really positive and optimistic.

 

Sonia: "Hmhmhm, such an honor!"

 

Sonia: "raise your head there is no need to worry"

 

Hajime: What she's saying sounds odd but she certainly looks the part... Typical of a princess, I guess.

 

Hajime: "Ah, that reminds me, what was the name of your country?"

 

Hajime: as I recall.... the name was....?

 

nobitalic Kingdom

 

novosouna Kingdom

 

Novoselic Kingdom

 

answer: Novoselic Kingdom

 

Hajime: "it was... the Novoselic Kingdom right?"

 

Sonia: "hmm, it seems you finally remember"

  
Hajime: "Well...it's not a country I've ever heard of..."

 

Sonia: "Yes, that is understandable. It is often overlooked by cartographers."

 

Sonia: "Our Novoselic Kingdom is an extremely small country, and governed by an absolute monarchy.  
Though the population is small, our economy is thriving, so we are not in dire straits at all.  
For generations, the royal family has protected the kingdom and its people from neighboring countries.  
Thanks to that, the people still have a complete trust towards the royal family."

 

Sonia: " And also...wine and chocolate are one of our country's hidden specialties."

 

Hajime: "I see... it really does sound like a kingdom."

 

**It seems she is proud to be the princess of a nation if it was me I would be scared knowing that one day everyone's lives would depend on me so it is nice to see that she is completely into it I hope that she grows to be a great leader but in order to do that we need to get out of here**

 

your experience has updated with your time with Sonia you got a sp point congrats you have earned it 

 

Hajime: after saying our goodbyes I went back to my room

 

[ding ding dong] "*Ahem* it is now 10 pm as of now most room will be locked and water will stop working so have a good night"

 

after the night announcement went off I went to bed and drifted asleep

 

monokuma theater:

 

**so then did you know that a box could be anything you wanted it to be as a child it could be a space ship so you can explore space or a fire truck to help put out fires**

 

**but you know as you grow up it just becomes well a box man nothing is more despairful then you're losing your childhood sense of wonder upupupu.**

 


	11. chapter 2: girls life of despair: daily life part 3

I go to the cafeteria the next morning

 

Hajime: "good morning everyone"

 

Chiaki: "good morning Hajime"

 

Hajime: "so anything new"

 

Byakuya: "Nope no one tried anything so that is good now then I watched the box yesterday so today is Teruterus turn he offered to go next"

 

Teruteru: "and I will do a fine job"

 

Mahiu: "not sure if I am grateful or not"

after that, we eat and then go our separate ways

 

Hajime: "I wonder what I should do today"

**free time**

I go to the second floor and into the library where I see Byakuya 

 

Byakuya: "these books have a lot of information in them let's see what I can find" he seems to be looking through books (invite Byakuya to hang out) {yes}

 

Byakuya: "very well then you can help me" me and Byakuya look through book for a while 

I feel like me and Byakuya got closer (give Byakuya a present) {yes}

 

Byakuya: "where did you get that even the entire togami syndicate couldn't find something like that I should keep it for...reasons," I think that means he likes it a lot

 

Byakuya: "...  
...Hey, Hajime. let me ask you one thing."

  
Hajime: "Huh? Me? I don't really mind, but..."

 

Byakuya: "There's something I've been wondering for a while, and I'd like to purge that question from my mind."

 

Byakuya: "So let me ask you! What is your body fat percentage!?"

 

Hajime: "...Huh? Well... I don't really know the exact number. I've never had it checked before..."

 

Byakuya: "Never had it checked before...?"

 

Byakuya: "Are you saying you have no intention of understanding the ratio of fat stored within you...!?"

 

Byakuya: "I swear... This is why I dislike commoners."

 

Hajime: For some reason... Byakuya's mood seems abnormal... I'm starting to think I've actually done something wrong...

 

Byakuya: "However, just by looking at you, I'd say that you're a nine... no, maybe an eight..."

 

Byakuya: "Regardless, it's probably around one digit."

 

Byakuya: "Be grateful this is a warm school. If you were somewhere less hospitable, you'd freeze to death."

 

Hajime: "I-I see..."

 

Byakuya: "Anyway, you still can't remember what your talent is...?"

 

Hajime: "Y-Yeah... not yet..."

 

Byakuya: "I see... However, there is no need for you to be depressed about it."

 

Hajime: "huh?"

 

Byakuya: "...What's with that face?"

 

Hajime: "Nothing, I just thought I was going to get yelled at again..."

 

Byakuya: "Hmph, how foolish. Do you really think I'd get mad about something like that? A person like me has a responsibility to watch over you weaklings."

 

Byakuya: "Besides... as long as I'm here, it doesn't matter what your talent is."

 

Byakuya: "As long as Byakuya Togami is in charge, you will all know peace."

 

Hajime: "I-I see..."  
His personality is so overwhelming...

 

Byakuya: "The Togami Corporation is famous worldwide, but it will grow even more rapidly under my command... You should feel lucky that someone as talented as me is here."

 

Byakuya: "Just believe in me. If you do, everything will turn out fine."

 

Hajime: I-I don't really understand, but... he's extremely confident. So this is Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny...

your experience has been updated due to your time with Byakuya you got the skill  affluent influence: raises your influence by 2

 

after that, I say goodbye and go back to my room

 

[ding ding dong] "will all students please come to the gym I repeat all student please come to the gym" 

 

Hajime: "that can't be good"

I leave to the gym running into kazuichi on the way there

 

Hajime: "hey kazuichi what do you think monokuma wants"

 

kazuichi: "I don't know but it can't be good now come on I don't want to be late"

after that, I head to the gym

 

Hajime: "so where is monokuma"

 

Mikan: "A-and what does he want"

 

monokuma: "it should be obvious at this point" then he jumps out from behind the podium again

 

Byakuya: "what do you want" 

 

monokuma: "well it has been a while since the first murder and I was getting bored so I have prepared another  **motive** for you all"

 

Chiaki: "another motive wasn't nagitos and mitarais deaths enough"

 

monokuma: "Nope now if you all will take the note with your name on it, it should have a very specific secret on you"

 

Hajime: I take mine and open it and it says " **Hajime has no talents he is not even in your class** " what?! that can't be true right

 

fuyuhiko: "h-how the fuck did you find out about this"

 

peko: "this is most troubling"

 

Mahiru: "what is this"

 

Byakuya: "so this is your next motive"

 

monokuma: "yep so then if no killing happens by tomorrow night I will revile the secrets not just to your fellow class mates but to the entire world"

 

Chiaki: "so what none of this is a reason to kill"

 

Byakuya: "agreed"

 

kazuichi: "yeah cause while I don't like my secret doesn't mean that it is worth killing over"

 

Chiaki: "yeah we won't kill for this right Hajime"

 

Hajime: "...."

 

Chiaki: "Hajime?"

 

Hajime: "what oh yeah that's right"

 

monokuma: "oh man and I put so much work into this all well I will revile the secrets tomorrow night" he then leaves

 

Akane: "hey I have an idea how about we all just say our secrets that way no one will have a motive"

 

Hajime: "I-I don't really want to say mine"

 

hiyoko: "no way do I want to tell you, people, this"

 

Mahiru: "I don't want to say either"

 

nekomaru: "yeah even though my pupil suggested it I don't think I can do it"

 

Akane: "huh...well then I guess that's fine no one will kill for something so meniscal as this right"

 

Hajime: "I hope so"

 

after that, I go to my room 

 

Hajime: I am a bit hungry

I decide to go to the cafeteria and when I go

 

Akane: "good timing Hajime we need help" I look around to see Akane and peko at each other throats I also see Chiaki and nekomaru

 

Hajime: "what is going on"

 

nekomaru: "they got into a fight"

 

peko: "well we need a way to settle this"

 

Akane: "I know the bath house sauna we turn up the heat who ever leaves first loses"

 

peko: "fine by me"  


nekomaru: "that sound fun mind if I join in"

 

Akane: "no problem old man nidai"

 

peko: "well then if he is coming I am keeping on my clothes I don't like stripping in front of men"

 

Akane: "Hajime, Chiaki you will watch us make sure no one cheats"

 

we all go to the sauna Akane strips behind a wall and covers herself with a towel and nekomaru does the same then they all go in

 

Hajime: "I think this is stupid"

 

Chiaki: "agreed"

 

inside the sauna 

 

Akane: "h-hey peko you can take off your clothes if you like me and nekomaru won't judge"

 

peko: "He is the r-reason I am not doing it"

 

nekomaru: "man this is intense I love it"

outside the sauna

 

Hajime: we stay there for hours 

 

inside

 

nekomaru: "hey you ladies can leave anytime because I am not leaving"

 

Akane: "l-like h-he-hell I am giving up

 

peko: "y-you can barely even talk"

 

Akane: "ha yeah r-right I am ju-just fine in fact I actually am starting to feel a little cold"

 

nekomaru/peko: "that is probably not good"

 

[ding ding dong] "*Ahem* it is now 10 pm as of now most rooms will be locked and the water will stop working so have a good night"

 

Hajime: "hey you guys you heard that right I think you should get out"

 

peko/nekomaru/Akane: "shut up!"

 

Chiaki: "it's fine we can leave"

 

Hajime: "ok"

we get to the hallway when Chiaki asks she can come in my room

 

Hajime: "sure" we go in and sit down

 

Chiaki: "so Hajime you were acting strange when the motive was given"

 

Hajime: "what no I wasn't"

 

Chiaki: "Hajime don't lie to listen I just want to make sure that you don't do something you might regret"

 

Hajime: "I would never kill Chiaki"

 

Chiaki: "I believe that you won't but I just want to make just because I don't want anyone else to die I know that it might seem silly but I feel like I am very close with everyone like I knew them already"

 

Hajime: she has such hope I wish I could be like that but what even am I

 

Chiaki: "look how about I tell you my secret you don't even have to tell me yours if you don't want to my secret is the game genre I am bad at which is dating sims I know it might not seem like a lot but they are the only games that I have trouble with and for the ultimate gamer to be bad at a game just doesn't feel right so how about you"

 

I don't say anything

 

Chiaki: "well I understand if you don't want to tell me so I will just leave" 

 

Hajime: "w-wait just promise me that you won't get mad"

 

Chiaki: "ok Hajime I promise"

 

and with that, I just hand her my card she looks at it and gasps

 

Chiaki: "Oh Hajime I am so sorry"

 

Hajime: "you're telling me it turns out that I am just not in your class I also have no talent"

 

Chiaki: "Hajime it's fine talent isn't everything"

 

Hajime: "Says you, you have talent I don't even know why I am here and what I even am"

 

Chiaki: [she hugs Hajime] "look Hajime not everything has to have talent I am only good at game not much else plus Hajime you helped out a lot with the trial you are smart as for why you are here I can't answer you but I am sure it is for a reason"

 

Hajime: [hugs her back] "thanks, Chiaki and do me a favor don't tell anyone I still need to see what I am going to say to them when monokuma reviles it tomorrow night"

 

Chiaki: "no problem Hajime" after that she leaves I then go to bed and drift asleep

 

monokuma theater: 

 

**so then a race between a rabbit and a turtle and the turtle wins that is a bunch of baloney**

 

**but what ever, in my opinion, you can take your slow and steady crap away from me**

 

[ding ding dong] "*Ahem* it is now morning time so get ready to greet the day with a smile"

I head to the cafeteria 

 

Byakuya: "so then everyone besides fuyuhiko is here"

 

nekomaru: "hell yeah and I am pumped up"

 

Akane: "heck yes we are right peko"

 

peko: "well I wouldn't use that wording but yes basically"

 

Byakuya: "what happened"

 

Hajime: "they sort of did a competition yesterday speaking of which who won"

 

Akane: "it doesn't matter who won"

 

nekomaru: "Yesh Hajime just forget about it"

 

Hajime: "okay then sorry I asked"

 

Sonia: "Oh, by the way, I have a suggestion considering no one is dead maybe to ensure that no one kills anyone we can have a pool party that everyone has to go to"

 

Byakuya: "I see that way we all will be too distracted I like it okay but we have to start it soon I don't like the idea of someone killing anyone so get ready we do it in an hour also peko you will be watching the box today or just keep it in your room doesn't matter to as long as I know who is responsible" 

 

peko: "got it"

 

and with that, we leave 

 

Hajime: "There is still time to the pool party might as well see who is around" 

 

I see Chiaki 

 

Chiaki: "hmm I wonder what I should wear" (hang out with Chiaki) {yes} 

 

Chiaki: "Oh hi Hajime" we walk and talk for a bit.....I feel as though Chiaki and I got closer (give Chiaki a present) {yes}

 

Chiaki: "wow this is great thanks, Hajime" I guess this means she likes it \

 

Hajime: "hey Chiaki thanks again you know about last night"

 

Chiaki: "no problem Hajime you are my friend"

 

Hajime: "yes but still it baffles me one moment I am one of you the next...well I suppose I was never one of you"

 

Chiaki: "don't say that Hajime you are one of us and I am sure the others would agree"

 

Hajime: "I don't know"

 

Chiaki: "don't worry about it we are all your friends and will still be when monokuma says the secrets tonight"

 

Hajime: "yeah ok thanks, Chiaki"

 

Hajime: Chiaki is very reassuring and it gives me hope that what she is saying is true only one question remains why am I here if I am not an ultimate

your experience has increased with your time with Chiaki you get a sp point congrats you have earned it

 

[Hajimes room]

 

after that, it was the time we were all meeting up in the cafeteria before going I got a swim trunk from the storage room and put it on 

**cafeteria**

Kazuichi: "hey Hajime you are the third to show up"

 

Byakuya: "and see you have already changed I will be changing in the men's room at the pool"

 

Teruteru: "I am all ready to go"

 

I take a seat next to kazuichi

 

kazuichi: "man my jibs are jittery can you imagine what Miss Sonia will be wearing"

 

of course, he is saying that after a bit nekomaru and Akane showed up 

 

Akane: "Sup dudes" she and nekomaru and swim wear with blue and purple stripes the only difference was that nekomaru and trunks while she had a swim bikini

 

then I say fuyuhiko in the back round and ran up to him

 

Hajime: "hi fuyuhiko"

 

fuyuhiko: "I am not in the mood right now to talk to"

 

Byakuya: "I am not sure if you heard but we are having a pool party and everyone has to come that includes you"

 

fuyuhiko: "You are not gonna stop bugging me until I come are you"'

 

Hajime/Byakuya: "probably not"

 

fuyuhiko: "fine I will come later" he leaves 

 

kazuichi: "man that was easy"

 

Hajime: "yeah" but for some reason, fuyuhiko had a worried look on his face

 

next was Ibuki and Mikan

 

Teruteru: "hey where are your fine lady's swimwear"

 

Akane: "Hey pervert shut up or I will make you"

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki and Mikan have our swim wear under our clothes"

 

MIkan: "w-we plan on taking them off at the pool"

next was Chiaki and...and she had a white swim wear and bikini and it was slightly reviling  she look really good oh god I was blushing wasn't I 

 

kazuichi: "ahh is this what gap moe is"

 

Hajime: "I uh-" my word wouldn't come out 

 

Chiaki: "what was that"

 

kazuichi: "it was Hajime"

 

Hajime: "huh" 

 

kazuichi: "sorry but I already have a girl that is miss Sonia"

 

Chiaki: "is it true Hajime"

 

Hajime: "well not entirely"

 

Chiaki: "Oh so I don't look good"

 

Hajime: "n-no you look great" I was really blushing now 

 

Chiaki: "oh then I am glad[her cheeks are a slight pink tinge] Ibuki and Sonia picked this out for me plus it was the only one really in my size"

 

next came to Sonia and she was wearing a... diving suit? without the air thing and mask

 

Sonia: "hey everyone"

 

kazuichi: "...."

 

Hajime: "were you expecting something different"

 

kazuichi: "that looks great on you miss Sonia"

 

Sonia: "thanks it was hard getting on but I had help"

 

Hajime: "from who"

 

Gundam: "from me"

 

Hajime: "ahh don't just pop up out of nowhere"

 

Gundam was wearing the same thing as Sonia only a different color 

 

kazuichi: "wait he help you"

 

Sonia: "yep as I did him we found them in the storage room and put them on they are surprisingly comfortable"

 

kazuichi: "well if Miss Sonia is wearing one then so am I"

 

Gundam: "there are no more we took the only ones"

 

kazuichi: "what"

 

Sonia: "sorry kazuichi maybe next time"

 

Hajime: "sorry man"

 

kazuichi: "did you hear that she said next time"

 

Hajime: "yeah yeah"

 

next was peko she was wearing green swim wear with a bikini but she was already wet?

 

Hajime: "hey peko what happened"

 

peko: "I decided to start early to get a good exercise after a while I can down to see how everyone was"

 

Byakuya: "well we are about ready to go just need Mahiru and hiyoko fuyuhiko said he was coming later so we can assume that will be at the pool"

 

Akane: "that assumes he is coming at all"

 

after a bit, no one comes but then I see Mahiru running in the hall and she runs to her room

 

Hajime: "hey guys I just saw Mahiru run bye she looked upset"

 

Byakuya: "let's see what happened" 

 

we all crowd around her door  I ring the bell

 

Mahiru: "w-what" she looked bad she was crying

 

Hajime: "Mahiru what happened"

 

Mahiru: "nothing I-I don't want to talk about it I am not coming" and with that, she slams the door 

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki wants to know what that was about"

 

Hajime: "I don't know"

 

Byakuya: "...where is hiyoko"

 

Mikan: "I don't know"

 

Byakuya: "everyone upstairs now!" we all rush up stairs and check the floor we first look through the changing room

 

kazuichi: "ah!"

 

Hajime: "what" he points at the ground of the boys changing room "is that blood"

 

Byakuya: "it doesn't end there, there are little thing of blood leading to away from the changing rooms"

 

Akane: "well then what the hell is happening"

 

Byakuya: "I will check the library" he goes to check opening the door a little and then we hear "ahhhh no not again" we hear Byakuya yell followed by 

 

[ding ding dong] "a body has been discovered now after a certain amount of time a class trial will begin"

 

Hajime: "what" I push past Byakuya and I see another thing of bad bloody death

 

 

 

**the screen pans out to see hiyoko in the libray blood driping from her head and she is hanged up in such a creepy way and behind her in blood spells bloodlust**

 

Hajime: I couldn't believe it hiyoko the ultimate traditional dancer was dead

 

**chapter 2: girls life of despair: deadly life**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**man did this take a while to do so yeah hiyoko is the next one dead who killed her i wonder but it really is obviuos anyways the next chapter is the investigation**


	12. chapter 2 girls life of despair: deadly life: investigation

as I looked at the body I couldn't believe it hiyoko was dead and another killing had happened the others after me and had similar reactions.

 

Sonia: "I can't believe it not again"

 

peko: "looks like another killing happened" 

 

kazuichi: "no man no I can't go through this again no not again"

 

Chiaki: "enough we now have to investigate"

 

Byakuya: "she is right we have to find who killed hiyoko"

 

Akane: "you can't just expect us to go through this again"

 

Chiaki: "I don't like it either but at the same time one of our friends are dead I know the killer has a reason it was the same with mitarai but at the same time we can't forgive a killing"

 

Hajime: "she is right I don't like it either but we have to do this" 

 

nekomaru: "all right then everyone let's do this"

 

Hajime: we can't falter not like this not when some one is dead so now we have to find clues and find out who the killer is

 

monokuma: "well ain't that heart warming anyways here is the monokuma file have fun"

**investigate**

 Hajime: let's look at the monokuma file

monokuma file: the victim was hiyoko saionji the has head injuries and died at 7:40.  truth bullet: monokuma file 2

 

Mikan: "I will do my autopsy report when I am done come to me"

 

Byakuya: "hmm the way she is hung up"

 

Sonia: "that looks familiar" Sonia then runs into the archive

 

(examine message)

the message says bloodlust but what does it mean

 

Byakuya: "that does look familiar it looks like the message left by the infamous genocide Jack"

 

Hajime: "really"

 

Byakuya: "yes hmm hey Hajime do me a favor and look at the body see if you can find anything out of the ordinary"

 

Hajime: "ok" he then goes into the archive as well (examine body) I didn't really want to touch her body seemed disrespectful so instead I looked it over and see she is hung up by something O looked closer and saw an extension cord where have I seen that before.  truth bullet: status of the body 

 

Chiaki: "hold on that's not it" she grabs something that was hanging out of hiyokos kimono "it is a note"

she reads it: "someone has found out about our meeting so instead come at 7:40"

 

Hajime: "what but that is also her time of death"

 

Chiaki: "yes so we need to find out who she was meeting with"  truth bullet: hiyokos note    updated truth bullet: monokuma file 2

 

just then Byakuya walks out 

 

Byakuya: "well did you see it"

 

Hajime: "yes but we also found this" I show him the note 

 

Byakuya: "hmm I see hey Hajime go talk to Sonia in the archive I need to go somewhere come find me when you are done" 

 

I go into the archive 

 

Hajime: "Hey Sonia Byakuya told me that you have something"

 

Sonia: "yes this" she shows me something labeled genocide Jack case file 

 

Hajime: "what" 

 

Sonia: "yes this archive has many stuff not accessible to the public I only heard about Jack in my country before I went as a rumor but it reminds me of someone else from what I know anyways read it over"

genocide Jack file: "all the victim were young men they were propped up in such a way similar to hiyoko they also all had bloodlust written in blood behind or next to them" this is concerning if all this is true then the person behind this killing is genocide Jack.   truth bullet: genocide Jack file

 

Sonia: "but Byakuya also mentioned that because this information was not made public only the police and government officials knew about this but also his family knew about this two"

 

Hajime: "what" 

 

Sonia: "yes his family knows because they have a lot of influence"

 

Hajime: "I see"    truth bullet: Sonia's account

 

I look around some more before finding an empty box 

 

Hajime: "what is in here"

 

Sonia: "there was an extension cord in there"

 

Hajime: "hmm ok" then I remembered where I saw it

 

*flashback*

 

Hajime: "what is that"

 

Byakuya: "it is an extension cord like I said I was here last night so it was dark so I used that to power the lamp"

*flash back end*

 

so that is where I saw it.    truth bullet: extension cord

 

Akane: "hey Hajime look at this" she shows me a metal bat 

 

Hajime: "how did that get here"

 

Akane: "I don't know but I think I have found our murder weapon" did she I mean it is the only blunt thing here but it has no blood on it, it wasn't even near the blood.

truth bullet: metal bat

 

I decide to leave the library to find Byakuya but I stop by the changing room to see the blood I also examine the trail of blood leading into the boys changing room

truth bullet: a trail of blood

**boys changing room**

 kazuichi: "man then I guess this blood is enough to prove something"

 

Hajime: "what is that" 

 

kazuichi: "that the killer is a boy"

was it (examine blood) the blood was definably in the boy's changing room and the trail does lead here does that prove it then?   truth bullet: blood in changing room

 

I leave then go down stairs to find Byakuya when I hear a scream from the cafeteria I go in to see Ibuki, peko, and Mahiru

 

Mahiru: "just leave me alone"

 

Ibuki: "we just want you to calm down it is fine"

 

Hajime: "what is going on"

 

peko: "we just want her to calm down"

 

Hajime: "Mahiru it is fine" 

 

Mahiru: "no it is not" the Byakuya walks in

 

Byakuya: "what is going on"

 

Mahiru: "aww" she then leaves 

 

Ibuki: "I am sorry I was just trying to help"

 

Byakuya: "It is not your fault"

 

Hajime: "so where did you to"

 

he leads me out of the cafeteria and tells me  
  


Byakuya: "into Mahiru's room"

 

Hajime: "huh why?"

 

Byakuya: "I wanted to see why she was acting like she was lucky she was out and I managed to convince monokuma to let me inside don't worry I didn't do anything but I found a not in the trash"

he shows me a note that says: "someone found out about our meeting instead come at 7:35"

what?

 

Hajime: "that is similar to the note found on hiyoko"

 

Byakuya: "ahh so you noticed it"

 

Hajime: "no Chiaki did but hiyokos said 7:40"

 

Byakuya: "hmm interesting" what does this mean.    truth bullet: Mahiru's note

 

Byakuya: "so what else did you find"

I tell him everything

 

Byakuya: "hmm I see Hajime come with me to the entrance hall" I follow him 

 

Hajime: "so what is it"

 

Byakuya: "I am not going to show you everything now find it yourself" I loom around landing on this (examine box) 

inside was two electric handbooks I open one up and it says: nagito komeda

 

Hajime: "what"

 

Byakuya: "yep and the other one is"

I look at it but it won't start

 

Byakuya: "just as I thought broken"

 

Hajime: "then this must be mitarais he was the only one that took big hits" my mind falls to him execution I didn't like it 

 

monokuma: "no sorry no way I would make them that weak"

 

Hajime: "what?"

 

monokuma: "the electric handbooks only have one weakness but it is not like I will tell you that" he leaves well that wasn't very helpful or was it 

truth bullets: a broken handbook  and handbook weakness

 

Byakuya: "hmm and you said that there was a metal bat"

 

Hajime: "yes"

 

Byakuya: "the one that was watching the box today was peko let's go ask her"

we go and find peko

 

Hajime: "hey peko you were watching the box right"

 

peko: "yes"

 

Byakuya: "there was a bat found at the crime scene"

 

peko: "really hmm but no one checked it out"

 

Hajime: "really?"

 

peko: "yes it is possible however that someone was lying and their mono gift was also a metal bat"

 

Byakuya: "maybe"

 

Hajime: "hey peko you were the pool so did you see anyone exit from the boys changing room"

 

peko: "no I did not see anyone"

 

Byakuya: "thanks peko for your time" we then leave so then no one took the metal bat something was off.    truth bullet: pekos account 

 

we go to the cafeteria 

 

Byakuya: "hey monokuma!" Byakuya shouts

 

Hajime: "why are you getting him"

 

monokuma: "what do you want this time"

 

Byakuya: "You said before that mono gifts are never the exact same right"

 

monokuma: "correct all mono gifts are never the exact same they may be similar but never the same object"

 

Hajime: ah I see where he is going with this "what about the handbooks isn't there a rule about lending them out"

 

monokuma: "well I guess there is one way but you can figure it out for yourself hell you have already seen it" he then leaves 

 

Hajime: "well that was not a lot"

 

Byakuya: "on the contrary, it was enough" well if he thinks so then I guess it is no need to pry he will most likely say it in the trial.   truth bullet: monokumas account

 

Byakuya: "we have one more place to go"

 

we head to fuyuhikos room 

 

Hajime: "why here"

 

Byakuya: "to ask him some questions and to figure out something" he rings the bell and later he answers the door

 

fuyuhiko: "what do you want"

 

Byakuya: "to come in and ask something and search your room"

 

fuyuhiko: "why would I do that"

 

Byakuya: "do you want to be suspected purely because you won't open your room"

 

fuyuhiko: "....fine"

we go into his room 

 

Hajime: I ask him the question while Byakuya searches his room "so fuyuhiko why were you out before we saw you coming from that direction"

 

fuyuhiko: "because I was taking a walk around what am I not allowed to do that and I saw nobody"

 

Byakuya: "then what is this" Byakuya shows a ripped up is half note with the other half missing

 

fuyuhiko: "that is nothing" 

 

Byakuya: "oh really" he started reading "come to the library at 7:38 because...." 

 

Byakuya: "and it stops there because you ripped it up so where is the other half and what were you really doing"

 

fuyuhiko: "I already told you and just because I have a note doesn't mean that I went hell why do you think I ripped it up I had no interest in going" 

 

Byakuya: "...ok then" we then leave 

 

Hajime: "what was that about"

 

Byakuya: "I wanted to see what he would say plus he's mono gift was the metal bat so it makes me wonder" 

 

yeah, I was wondering about that too.     truth bullet: fuyuhikos ripped note 

 

we head back up to the library and go in I talk to Mikan

 

Mikan: "I-I am finished the cause of death was a blow to the head by a blunt object but given what I found she was lucky to have died instantly"

 

Hajime: "thanks, Mikan"     truth bullet: Mikans autopsy report

 

Chiaki: "hey look at this" she showed me under one of the desks was a couple of drops of blood 

 

Hajime: "how did those get there"

 

Chiaki: "I don't know but we should remember it"

 

Sonia: "look at what I found in the archive" it was one of the photos Mahiru had taken but why was it in there.    truth bullet: Mahiru's picture 

 

I decide to ask around what everyone remembers before we went to discover the body  and Gundam said

 

Gundam: "well me and the dark lady"

 

Hajime: "the dark lady is?"

 

Gundam: " princess Sonia, she and I were looking for what to wear before we went to the cafeteria and before that, she was helping the other girls find what to wear as well" 

truth bullet: Gundams account

 

and nekomaru

 

Hajime: "so nekomaru do you think you can tell me what happened before all of this"

 

nekomaru: "right Akane got me swim trunks that matched her outfit she said she and the other girls were looking for what to wear before that after that me and her went to the cafeteria where we saw you,kazuichi, Byakuya, and Teruteru after that we saw fuyuhiko go by and then you and Byakuya convinced him to come later after that Ibuki and Mikan came and then Chiaki after that was Sonia and Gundam and peko who was wet because she went swimming a bit before hand after that Mahiru went running by we went to see what was wrong but she didn't want to answer after that we went up stairs where Byakuya saw the body and the announcement went off and that was when the rest of us found the body"

 

Hajime: "ok thanks, nekomaru"

 

nekomaru: "no problem"

 

Hajime: that was more than I needed thanks, nekomaru.    truth bullet nekomaru's account

 

[ding ding dong] "well I am bored so I figure now is a good time as any to start the trial can everyone please make your way to the trial room"

 

and with that, we all made our way to the elevator room where we would start our second class trial where either one of us will die or the rest of us will.

 

 

 

**well that was interesting next is the class trial who will be guilty who will die find out next time.**


	13. chapter 2: girls life of despair: deadly life: trail/chapter end

we make our way to the elevator and go inside the red doored room

 

monokuma: "Hmm everyone is here except Mahiru where is she no one can skip a trial"

 

he leave then come back with Mahiru

 

Mahiru: "I said I don't want to come"

 

monokuma: "sorry but you have too we don't want any punishment before the end of the trial now do we"

 

Mahiru: "...."

 

monokuma: "good now please make your way to the trial room"

 

and so now we head for another trial a trial to find the killer that killed hiyoko

 

hiyoko saionji the ultimate traditional dancer she was brash and a little rude but no one spoke their mind quite like her and no one deserves to get killed not in the way she did and the person who did it  [looks at everyone] is in this room

 

we all get in the elevator.   

as it starts going down the clanking and the such we all don't say anything there was nothing to be said and then it comes to a stop

**trial room**

monokuma: "welcome back to the trial room now then everyone take your place and let's begin the second class trial"

 

Hajime: as I look around I see that mitarai and hiyokos pictures were added with an X over them and so now we start the second class trial were either one of us will go or everyone else will.

**trial prep**

equip skills: lucky shot 3 sp

                    affluent influence 3 sp    total sp: 15

 

truth bullets:

monokuma file 2

status of the body

hiyokos note

genocide jack file

Sonia's account

extension cord

metal bat

trail of blood

blood in changing room

Mahiru's note

a broken handbook

handbook weakness

peko's account

monokumas account

fuyuhikos ripped note

Mikans autopsy report

Miharu's picture

Gundams account

nekomaru's account

**trial start**

monokuma: "let's start with a basic explanation of the trial rule if you can figure out who dun it I will punish them and only them however if you fail then I will punish everyone besides the blackened"

 

kazuichi: "so then where do we start with this one"

 

Byakuya: "maybe if we can go over where everyone was before we found the body then we can start"

 

Hajime: "well there is someone who remembers a lot of that nekomaru"

 

nekomaru: "yeah yeah let's see. 

                     first, Akane and I changed into our swim wear we then went to the cafeteria where we saw Hajime, kazuichi, Byakuya, and Teruteru we then saw fuyuhiko go by where then Byakuya and Hajime convinced him to come later after that came Ibuki and Mikan then Chiaki after a bit came to Gundam and Sonia then peko who was wet because she went swimming she also had her practice sword bag on her then we all saw Mahiru run by where as then we all went to see what the problem was she didn't want to tell us it was then that we all rushed upstairs where then Byakuya went to the library and discovered the body and the body announcement went off"

 

Byakuya: "thanks nekomaru now we just need to see who was gone and who was not"

 

Akane: "well that's obvious it was you fuyuhiko"

 

fuyuhiko: "what"

 

Akane: "yeah you came from that direction and you don't really have an excuse as to why"

 

Byakuya: "and you do have a note as to why you might have gone there"

 

fuyuhiko: "I told you I went for a walk and just because I got a note doesn't mean I went"

 

peko: "no he is not suspicious"

 

Hajime: "huh what makes you say that"

 

peko: "because there was one person who was acting suspiciously earlier and that is you Mahiru"

 

Mahiru: "what" 

 

peko: "recall when you came running down the hall how you acted when we all came to check on you and not to mention not wanting to come to the trial why would you not want to come unless you were the culprit"

 

Mahiru: "yeah I was not acting right but that doesn't mean anything I never even went to the4 library"

**she is lying and she knows it**

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullet: Mahiru's note

 

Mahiru: just because I was acting weird doesn't mean I am the killer

 

peko: yes and Teruteru not going into the girl's bathroom for 2 seconds doesn't make him a pervert 

 

Mahiru: don;t say it like that 

 

Mahiru: heck  **I never even went to the library**

**she is lying**

 

heck  **I never even went to the library**

    truth bullet: Mahiru's note

                                         no that's wrong

Hajime: "no Mahiru you did you had a note saying to got there at 7:20 exactly 20 mins before hiyokos death and your actions earlier are not helping your case"

 

Mahiru: "I-I"

 

Mahiru: "yeah now I remember I went up there for a bit waiting for hiyoko and when she didn't come I left"

**hmm is what she saying true**

 

non-stop debate: 

truth bullets: Mahiru's picture/Mahiru's note/hiyokos note

 

Mahiru: yeah that's it I only was there  **for a bit**

 

Mahiru: "but I left after she didn't show up

 

Mahiru: I was not in there  **any longer than that**

 

peko: yes but you could have stayed you could be telling us lies"

**I think she is right**

I was not there  **any longer than that**

                       truth bullet: Mahiru's picture

                                              no that's wrong

 

Hajime: "Mahiru if what you are saying is true then why was there a photo you took in the archive what reason would you have for going in there"

 

Mahiru: "I-I wasn't"

 

Byakuya: "ok enough of this she isn't the killer"

 

peko: "what makes you so sure of that"

 

Byakuya: "given how hiyokos body was there is only one person I can think of one person who could have done this"

 

Sonia: "you don't mean"

 

Byakuya: "yes the person behind this is none other than genocide Jack"

 

kazuichi: "wha-what"

 

Byakuya: "it is true there is proof"

**proof he is talking about**

select truth bullet: genocide Jack case file.    I see!

 

Hajime: "you are talking about the genocide jack case file right"

 

Byakuya: "yes and it states that all of what genocide Jack does and keep in mind only police and high ups knew about this and so the only other person that could have known was genocide Jack themselves"

 

Mikan: "s-so y-your saying that one of us is genocide Jack"

 

Byakuya: "exactly" 

 

Chiaki: "hold on how do we know that this is genocide Jack"

 

Byakuya: "what do you mean"

 

Chiaki: "well when you think about someone could have just copied it"

 

Hajime: "I see then all they would have to do is blame it on genocide Jack"

 

kazuichi: "yeah but wouldn't they also have to prove that genocide Jack is even here"

 

Mahiru: "yeah I mean that is a long shot"

 

Hajime: "yes but it also clears your name to"

 

Mahiru: "huh"

 

Chiaki: "in order to copy genocide Jack they would need to know ahead of time what to do but you never read the file before have you"

 

Mahiru: "no I haven't"

 

fuyuhiko: "so then what you guys are saying is that the killer is someone who read the file and not only that but in detail so then it has to be Sonia"

 

Sonia: "what why me"

 

kazuichi: "hey don't go accusing miss Sonia like that"

 

fuyuhiko: "I am not she is the only one of us that took interest in the file there fore it has to be her"

 

Hajime: "hold on even if she did she would still need the time to do it"

**I need to make clear to him why she couldn't have done it**

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: Gundams account/extension cord/monokuma's account

 

fuyuhiko: she had all the time to do it

 

Sonia: that is not true

 

Byakuya: yes because  _ **someone might have been with her**_

 

fuyuhiko: so what there was an hour how long could she have been with some one

**someone was with her**

 

yes because  _ **someone might have been with her**_

    truth bullet: Gundams account

                           I agree with that

 

Hajime: "yes some one was with her it was Gundam"

 

Gundam: "it is true before we went to the cafeteria we went looking for some swim wear after we found the wet suit we helped each other put them on"

 

Sonia: "it is true" [she said with a blush]

 

kazuichi: "why are you blushing"

 

Akane: "Yeah and before that she was helping the rest of the girls find swim wear that's how I got the ones for me and nekomaru"

 

Chiaki: "so that clears that up so then what else is there"

 

Sonia: "well I mean there is one other person in here who could have been aware of what genocide Jack does"

 

**huh, that's right she told me what he had told her that means she is referring to**

select someone: Byakuya.    you're the only one!

 

Hajime: "Byakuya you said to Sonia that your family had access to stuff like this and to this specific file"

 

Byakuya: "so what even if even so doesn't mean a thing if you really think about it if I did the killing why would I tell her something like that"

**he seems so calm like as if what I said was moot** **maybe there is more**

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: extension cord/genocide Jack file/a trail of blood

 

Chiaki: Well there is more like this  _ **extension cord**_

 

Chiaki: found holding up hiyoko

 

Byakuya: I have  **never seen that before**

 

fuyuhiko: bullshit

 

Byakuya: no need to use profanity

 

Byakuya: like I said I have only told you the truth

**have you?**

 

I have  **never seen that before**

  truth bullet: extension cord

                     no that's wrong

 

Hajime: "Byakuya your lying remember when we first went to the library"

 

*flashback*

Hajime: "hey what is that"

Byakuya: "it is an extension cord I used it to power the lamp because when I came it was dark in here"

*flashback end*

 

Hajime: "so then you have seen that before"

 

Byakuya: "Is that so, then how does that prove that I am guilty"

**there he goes again I just caught him in a lie backed him into a corner and nothing**

 

Teruteru: "you could have done it staying calm won't prove your innocence"

 

Hajime: "hold on I don't think Byakuya did it"

 

Mahiru: "huh why?"

 

Hajime: "it's just I got this feeling"

 

Chiaki: "and besides don't you remember he was the last person to see the body before the announcement"

 

*flashback*

Byakuya: "no not again"

[ding ding dong]

*flashback end*

 

Hajime: "yeah that's right which begs the question who were the other two"

 

Byakuya: "one of them was Mahiru that much is obvious tell us Mahiru what do you remember"

 

Mahiru: "well when I came to after being knocked out I saw hiyokos body I was frozen at first but then after a bit, I lost it and ran down stairs"

 

Ibuki: "but then who knocked you out"

 

Mikan: "m-maybe it was hiyoko herself"

 

Hajime: **no that makes no sense**

select truth bullet: hiyokos note.      I see!

 

Hajime: "no I don't think so the note found on hiyoko says to come at 7:40"

 

kazuichi: "that's her time of death"

 

Mahiru: "what but I didn't send her a note"

 

Byakuya: "it was most likely the killer so than before we continue who was the first one to discover the body"

 

Hajime: "huh"

 

Byakuya: "we all went upstairs after we saw Mahiru so that most likely means that someone found it before her so then who was it"

**but no one spoke**

 

Byakuya: "so then no one will admit to seeing the body so then I guess it is not important for now let's focus on who killed hiyoko"

 

Hajime: "yes but how"

 

Byakuya: "bye going through everyone's alibis"

 

kazuichi: "well one thing is for sure the killer is a boy"

 

Byakuya: "what makes you say that"

 

kazuichi: "because I mean the blood was found on the floor of the boys changing room right"

 

Byakuya: "that is true however that doesn't mean that they couldn't have can you tell them why Hajime"

 

Hajime:  **what is he talking-oh wait I know**

select truth bullet: broken e-handbook.    I see!

 

Hajime: "that's it the broken e-handbook"

 

Ibuki: "the what?"

 

Hajime: "well one of the e-handbooks in the entrance hall were broken the other one was nagitos handbook"

 

kazuichi: "that has to be mitarais right I mean he did take a beating when he was punished"

 

Byakuya: "yes but according to monokuma they don't break easily, in fact, he said they only have one weakness so monokuma what is it"

 

monokuma: "..."

 

Byakuya: "you don't have a chose you are keeping valuable evidence from us if you do so"

 

monokuma: "yeesh fine the weakness is when the handbook is put under too much heat it short circuits"

 

Byakuya: "I see then the killer found this out and had to replace the handbook so they went to the entrance hall and took one of those and as we all know only a boys handbook can enter the boys changing room"

 

 Sonia: "but wasn't there a rule against lending out your handbook or talking someone else"

 

monokuma: "well the way I see it if your dead your not really handing or nor are stopping them from taking your handbook so it is a gray area loop hole that anyone can exploit"

 

Chiaki: "and that's what the killer did"

 

Byakuya: "so then the killer would have to be someone who was in the pool between 7:40 and 7:50 and could have known about the e-handbook breaking"

 

Hajime:  **huh wait now that I think about it wasn't there someone who fits the first category** [cuts to images of everyone coming into the room with Akane and nekomaru having matching swim wear Chiaki in her white swim bikini and peko in hers green one but also wet and then peko and Gundam in the wet suits]  **there is only one person that fits it**

select someone: peko

                                 you're the only one!

 

Hajime: "peko could it have been you"

 

peko: "..."

 

Chiaki: "well then do you have an answer"

 

peko: "if I may ask why did you come to this conclusion"

 

Hajime: "well when you came to the cafeteria you were wet you said you went swimming but that could have been a lie plus it fits perfectly with what happened"

 

peko: "is that so hahaha"

 

kazuichi: "what is happening"

 

peko: "what's the matter you all said it was me"

**something was off for some reason peko eyes were redder and for some reason she had her tung out**

 

Byakuya: "don't tell me"

 

peko/genocide Jack: "yep that's right it is me genocide Jack but in this case, I guess it is genocide Jill"

 

Sonia: "I did not see that coming"

 

peko/genocide Jill: "hahaha man it was fun seeing you all fight amongst yourselves but I guess it has come to an end"

 

Hajime: "so you admit it"

 

peko/genocide Jill: "well I-"

 

fuyuhiko: "hold it you fucker"

 

[split screen to show fuyuhiko and Hajime]

 

fuyuhiko: "hold on we haven't decided yet"

 

Hajime: "what do you mean"

 

fuyuhiko: "there is still a lot to discuss and we never fully discussed what happened in the boys changing room"

 

Hajime: "yeah but there is no point now"

 

fuyuhiko: "well I say there fucking is"

 

rebuttal show down:

truth blades: broken e-handbook/monokumas account/peko's account

 

what point is there-cut

It's just that I said there is-cut

and besides-cut

there is a rule against lending out your handbook-cut

next stage

Hajime: "I am not denying that but according to monokuma it is fine if the person they are taking from is dead and besides no one else saw her so she has no alibi"

 

yeah right-cut

you think what monokuma says matters-cut

fine-cut

you want her alibi-cut

I am-cut

**I saw her at the pool yeah that's it** -cut: truth blade peko's account

allow me to cut through those words

 

Hajime: "no that contradicts what peko said she said that no one came to the pool area"

 

Byakuya: "it also contradicts what you said earlier fuyuhiko"

 

*flashback*

fuyuhiko: "like I said I was just walking around and I didn't see anyone around"

*flashback end*

 

Hajime: "so then if we are done"

 

fuyuhiko: "hold on we are skipping ahead we haven't even discussed the murder weapon"

 

Byakuya: "I fail to see why that matters the only thing found there was the metal bat which wasn't used and not to mention she was the only one at that time with access to the mono gifts"

 

fuyuhiko: "e-exactly if it wasn't used then how did she kill him"

**why is he trying so hard yeah I don't want to believe it either but this is fuyuhiko he doesn't care about any of us right?**

 

peko/genocide Jill: "Oh a big strong boy has come to defend me"

 

fuyuhiko: "...."

 

Chiaki: "what is this really about fuyuhiko"

 

fuyuhiko: "j-just don't want to leave any stones unturned if there is no evidence of what she used to kill her with then there is no way that she killed her or at least there is doubt"

**I see then I need to show him how she did it**

 

**bullet time battle** :

this is bullshit-shot

where is your proof-shot

do you think it matter-shot

I have beat worse than you-shot

is this the best you got-shot

fuck you-shot

screw you-shot

final strike:

**how the hell did she kill hiyoko huh tell me** -shot: truth bullet nekomarus account.

                                                          this is the end!

       break!

 

Hajime: "according to nekomaru when she came in she had her practice sword bag with her if I may what other reason would she have that bag unless her practice sword was in there"

 

fuyuhiko: "so what"

 

Hajime: "while it isn't sharp it is blunt she all she would have to do is hit her with it really hard and that's all it takes"

 

fuyuhiko: "no you're wrong you are all wrong"

 

Chiaki: "why are you defending her"

 

Hajime: "I don't want to believe she did it either fuyuhiko but you haven't cared about us at all since you came here so why now"

 

fuyuhiko: "I-I"

 

Hajime: "if you do have any other evidence that she didn't do it please present it"

 

fuyuhiko: "I-I"

 

peko/genocide Jill: "what nothing more to say so much for that haha"

 

Hajime: "fuyuhiko I am going to go over this case and when I do there will be no more doubt"

 

closing argument: go!

 

here's everything that has happened in this case

 

act 1:

 

first, the killer found out that Mahiru and hiyoko were meeting before the pool party

the killer decided they would use this as an opportunity to kill one of them making two note one for Mahiru and one for hiyoko telling them to come at separate times 

 afterward, the killer went to work they took a metal bat which they would use to throw off the investigation which actually helped us solve this case better they then went to the library in wait.

 

act 2:

 

then Mahiru came first as her note said to come at 7:20 but she was knocked out by the killer and put into the archive where the killer planted a photo that Mahiru took and then went to wait for hiyoko

next hiyoko came at 7:40 where as in she was attacked and killed by the killer[shows the killer silhouette looking over hiyoko with a practice sword] but hiyoko died instantly so she probably didn't even see the killer then the killer got to work

 

first, they put down the metal bat and put hiyoko up by the book self they hung her up in a certain position with the extension cord they then used hiyokos blood to write a message. why? probably as a calling card or what ever they then left the scene [shows hiyokos body hung up with the extension cord and the word bloodlust written in blood behind them]

 

act 3:

next, the killer made their way to the pool to wash off the blood leaving a trail of blood on the way there they entered into the boys changing room using the e-handbook they got in the entrance hall why because the killer had accidentally broke their e-handbook they then entered the pool to wash off the blood they had on them

 

mean while Mahiru was just waking up she walked out not even noticing the picture on the floor and when she got outside she saw hiyokos body where she was then to shocked to move.

 

then the killer finished up and walked to the cafeteria where when we saw them they used the excuse that they had just gone for a swim and decided to come down.

then Mahiru finally came to and started running down stairs where they ran past us this also would give the killer a way to try a blame this on Mahiru.

 

there is only one person I can think of that could have done this because they were the only ones with out an alibi and were the only ones who went to the pool

 

[cuts to a screen with Hajime pointing at a silhouette doing a pose with their tung sticking out which is the reviled to be peko] isn't that right peko pekoyama or should I say genocide Jack

 

Hajime: "and that covers it"

 

fuyuhiko: "..."

 

peko/genocide Jill: "hmm I see....so what"

 

Hajime: "so then you do admit it"

 

peko/genocide Jill: "yep If I am being honest I found out about the weakness thanks to the little competition Akane, nekomaru, and I did where I had my cloth on my e-handbook was still in there so yeah it stopped working so I got another one if only a different girl died before then I could have used theirs"

 

monokuma: "well that's it time to vote please make sure you do vote"

**vote time**

Hajime: **it goes around and around I also see that mitarais and hiyokos are grayed out it then lands on peko**

 

**peko**

**congrats**

Sonia: "wait"

Hajime: "Huh what"

 

Sonia: "it just doesn't feel right I mean why to go to this length"

 

Byakuya: "what do you mean"

 

Sonia: "it's just why not kill a boy"

 

kazuichi: "Huh"

 

Hajime: "no I see what you mean in the file all of the victims were boys"

 

Mahiru: "maybe they did it to cover up"

 

Hajime: "then why go with the setup and the message it seems out of place"

 

Chiaki: "well peko"

 

peko: "...I seem that I have been found out" she seems normal now 

 

peko: "but it is too late"

 

Akane: "you what is happening why is she acting like that"

 

peko: "well you see people like me exist only to serve our masters and to see them through when given a task such is the life of a tool such as I"

 

Teruteru: "what is going on" 

 

Byakuya: "hold what are you talking about"

 

peko: "it means you have voted wrong as a tool I did not kill I was the weapon"

 

kazuichi: "what-what!"

 

Hajime: "peko what are you saying"

 

peko: "who do you think was the first one to see hiyoko dead"

 

Hajime: "well that's"  **it is**

select someone: fuyuhiko.   you're the only one

 

Hajime: "fuyuhiko right"

 

peko: "yes my young master"

 

Mahiru: "what is going on"

 

fuyuhiko: "m-me and peko grew up together"

 

Sonia: "you mean you are child hood friends"

 

fuyuhiko: "no she is a hitman arranged to work under me"

 

peko: "it is true"  [cuts to a picture of fuyuhiko and peko together through their life] "if someone wishes to harm my master I am to be his shield if he wishes to harm or kill anyone I am to be his sword"

 

fuyuhiko: "..."

 

nekomaru: "but that doesn't make any sense peko is a legitimist human being"

 

peko: "that is not for you decide it is for monokuma to decide, the votes have already been cast"

 

Chiaki: "this is bad if pekos allegation holds up then the only one that will leave alive is"

 

fuyuhiko: "me" [he says with a surprised face]

 

**trial end**

monokuma: "hmm very interesting a human as a tool"

 

kazuichi: "hey this doesn't change anything peko still killed hiyoko...right"

 

peko: "that is not for you to decide besides my master was the curator of this plan"

 

Hajime: "what is she talking about"

 

fuyuhiko: "I was the one that sent them those letters"

 

Mahiru: "what"

 

Byakuya: "explain yourself"

 

fuyuhiko: "well I over heard them talking didn't mean to but I was eating and they were close by I didn't pay it any mind till they mentioned my sister Natsumi"

 

Mahiru: "you over heard us"

 

fuyuhiko: "yes I over heard your secret and when I heard for my self I was mad because what I heard was killed by you and me I heard you say"

 

Mahiru: "that...look we didn't know but when we read it from the thing monokuma gave us I just thought me and hiyoko should talk it over"

 

fuyuhiko: "yeah I figured that's what it was but still I wanted to think that maybe I missed heard you so I gave you both letter asking you to come at different times you came first so I knocked you out with the metal bat that I took from peko"

 

Byakuya: "you said no one took it"

 

peko: "I lied"

 

fuyuhiko: "anyways when hiyoko came I just asked her a question but then she got all hysterical and I lashed out and that-"

 

peko: "that was when my young master called me"

 

*flashback*

[shows a picture of fuyuhiko smiling and peko holding a bloody sword over hiyokos body]

peko: "the deed is done, young master"

*flashback end*

 

fuyuhiko: "....." 

 

Teruteru: "but why not mention this before that you two knew each other"

 

peko: "my young master doesn't like flaunting around his family's power so he said before we came  _our professional relationship doesn't exist here_ and so I hid that fact"

 

fuyuhiko: "...."

 

Chiaki: "I have to ask fuyuhiko did this actually happen"

 

fuyuhiko: "I-I"

 

peko: "young master just tell them the truth you ordered me to kill hiyoko"

why was she getting flustered over this

 

Byakuya: "well fuyuhiko either way you will lose peko so it's up to you to decide is she really just a tool to you?"

 

fuyuhiko: "...I..." 

 

*flashback*

peko: "the deed is done, young master"

fuyuhiko: "what did you just do you know what will happen if they catch you right"

peko: "yes"

fuyuhiko: "look I will take the fall for this one after that you can leave okay you don't owe the clan anything"

peko: "don't worry young master I have a plan"

fuyuhiko: "good and you better leave"

*flashback end*

 

fuyuhiko: "I-I..."

 

peko: "young master"

 

Hajime: "fuyuhiko you said earlier that you would kill any of us right but that's not true because if it were you wouldn't be hesitating right now"

 

fuyuhiko: "I-I I am sorry peko"

 

peko: "young master?"

 

fuyuhiko: "I am sorry I couldn't do your last request because if I do this it means I can't do things without others power if....if I agree to this it means you really are nothing but a tool to me"

 

peko: "....!.."

 

peko: "it is fine"

 

fuyuhiko: "huh?"

 

peko: "I expected this you are not like your family you have a kind heart young master but still I wanted to try and get you out of here but I guess in the end I failed"

 

fuyuhiko: "...."

 

peko: "everyone please forgive my young master he had little to do with this if I had to guess he would have never killed hiyoko and please do your best to prevent another killing"

 

Hajime: "of course"

 

peko: "ok monokuma let's get this over with I don't wish to linger any longer"

 

monokuma: "okay pfft stupid a human being a tool stupid now I have a very special punishment for the ultimate swordswomen"

 

peko: "and young master I can please do me a favor remember me peko the tool that failed please"

 

fuyuhiko: "peko I..."

 

monokuma: "so let's give it everything we've got"

 

fuyuhiko: "you didn't need to become a tool I didn't need a tool"

 

fuyuhiko: "we grew up together and you still don't get it god damn it peko I don't need a tool [start to cry] I only need you peko"

 

peko: "young master"

 

monokuma: "it's punishment time"

 

monokuma smashed down his hammer onto the button an animation  plays with monokuma taking peko away

 

suddenly a chain locks it's self around pekos neck pulling her away fuyuhiko try running after it but he doesn't make it in time we are all lead to the elevator again and back down to the room with the gate fuyuhiko is watching intensely and tries calling out her name

and then we see her.

 

peko pekoyama: ultimate swordswomen

punishment: one women guard

 

 

**peko is given a sword and she sees what is presumably fuyuhiko despite the real fuyuhiko trying to warn her that it isn't she doesn't hear him then multiple monokumas with weapons start making their way to the fake fuyuhiko peko springs into action and fights them all taking them all out with ease after taking out multiple waves of them she runs up to teh fake fuyuhiko by the time she realises it, it is too late and the fuyuhiko reveals himself to be monokuma dressed like fuyuhiko and then shots peko right in the leg while peko is holding her leg the monokuma takes the sword and stabs it right through pekos back she is bleeding on the ground when she sees fuyuhiko and sticks her hand out fuyuhiko does it through the gate but then more monokumas like the one earlier come and surround her all we see is a poodle of blood leaking from under the monokumas.**

 

it was over and it was horrible but fuyuhiko took it the worse

 

fuyuhiko: "no-no peko no ahahhhhhh ahhhhhhh ......ahhhh"

 

fuyuhikos screams filled our skulls as we made our way back to our rooms for the night and now two more of our friend is dead now we must remember them two if we are to carry on

 

**chapter 2: girls life of despair**

**students alive:**

**13/17**

 

 

 

 

**and so ends chapter two damn did it take long mostly because when I was almost done with it I some how lost all of the work but hey that's fine anyways now on to chapter three don't know when it will come but we will wait and see**


	14. chapter 3: rise oh hero of justice: daily life

and so I manage to get up two people had died yesterday and I couldn't do anything about and fuyuhiko poor fuyuhiko I just remembering him screaming and when we left the court room he was oddly silent I just hope he will be ok

 

I make my way to the cafeteria where I see everyone except fuyuhiko 

 

Byakuya: "so then you're here I guess fuyuhiko isn't coming"

 

Mahiru: "good ridins"

 

Sonia: "Mahiru please don't talk like that about one of our friends"

 

Mahiru: "friend ha he is not my friend it is his fault that hiyoko died and for that matter peko too"  


Hajime: "we can't blame him for that he is probably more messed up about this than us he knew peko since childhood"

 

Byakuya: "agreed he most likely is still trying to get over this and it will be harder for him to"

 

Mahiru: "I guess but I am not forgiving him fully not yet"

 

Byakuya: "that's fine now for the matter at hand I do believe that another floor has opened up"

 

Chiaki: "you mean like last time"

 

monokuma: "yep that's right another world for you to explore" 

 

Gundam: "does your antagonizing know no bound"

 

monokuma: "most likely anyways explore to your heart's content"

we all head to the next floor 

**floor 3**

Hajime: "so this is floor three" 

the first room I go to is a room with a pool table and some magazines 

 

Chiaki: "so this is the rec room...but it doesn't have any video games"

 

Hajime: "well they do have other types of games"

 

Chiaki: "yeah but there, not that fun"

 

Hajime: man she really misses video games (examine magazine shelf) "man these are a lot of magazines"

 

monokuma: "you bet all the latest issues and no....special types of magazines"

 

Hajime: "what are you talking about"

 

monokuma; "I am just saying if you want you um fix you'll have to get it from a swim suit magazine"

 

Hajime: "what" [blushing]

 

Chiaki: "Hajime why are you blushing"

 

Hajime: "n-no reason....go away monokuma"

 

monokuma: "alrighty" after that I leave to explore some more

 

next, I enter a room with a big entrance 

**art room**

 

 Teruteru: "talk about art"

 

Hajime: "I didn't know you were into art"

 

Teruteru: "oh yeah I am really into art especially really busty art"

 

Hajime: "I am done talking to you" I go into a room that's further in the art room

**art storage room**

Hajime: "oh hey Byakuya looking for something"

 

Byakuya: "there some supplies in here so I am just taking note of everything"

 

Hajime: "ok then anything of interest"

 

Byakuya: "nothing yet"

 

Hajime: "ok well I am going to explore else where"

 

Byakuya: "ok be safe" 

I look around some more and come to a closed off stair case

 

nekomaru: "it appears that the next floor is blocked off"

 

Hajime: "yeah but I actually hope we don't see the next floor"

 

nekomaru: "I know what you mean"

I then go to a room labeled physics lab

**physics lab**

Hajime: "man what is that machine"

 

kazuichi: "I know I want to take it apart just to look at it"

 

monokuma: "well if you really want to know it is a time machine"

 

Hajime: "...really?"

 

Ibuki: "wow really then Ibuki can go back and save our friends"

 

monokuma: "yes but it can only go back one minute"

 

Ibuki: "huh"

 

monokuma: "but really it is just an air filter"

 

kazuichi: "really why"

 

monokuma: "to help the air flow in the building"

 

kazuichi: "still don't see why we need it"

 

monokuma: "that is none of your concern"

he then leaves 

 

Ibuki: "well that was saddening"

 

Hajime: "yeah anyways anything in that room"

 

kazuichi: "Nah it is just storage nothing interesting"

after that, I leave then later we all go to the cafeteria again

 

Byakuya: "so what are our findings"

 

Chiaki: "there is a rec room with entertainment..but no video games"

 

Sonia: "the class rooms are the same as the others"

 

Akane: "me and Gundam checked the windows they all are same as the ones on the bottom floors"

 

Gundam: "despite me trying my dark powers on them all they didn't budge"

 

kazuichi: "the physics lab has an air filter in there to help with the air flow inside the building other than that nothing interesting"

 

Hajime: "the next floor is blocked off like the others so we can't go there"

 

Byakuya: "and I found nothing of interest in the art storage room so then I have something I would like to say"

 

Hajime: "is something wrong Byakuya"

 

Byakuya: "no but I am stepping down as leader"

 

Hajime: "what why"

 

Byakuya: "because we don't need a leader but a group to work together so instead of imposing things I will work with you all we all have to get out of here"

 

Chiaki: "well ok then"

 

Byakuya: "however I must go off to explore the building perhaps I can find something I will inform you of my findings later"

he leaves

 

Mahiru: "so now what"

 

Akane: "well I say we make a plan of attack"

 

kazuichi: "what"

 

Akane: "yeah that's right if we defeat monokuma we can get out of here"

 

nekomaru: "Akane that is insane what you are talking about we can't do that we will get killed"

 

Mikan: "b-besides isn't there more than one monokuma"

 

Akane: "then we beat them all heck I can do it myself"

 

nekomaru: "no Akane don't you can't"

 

Akane: "but nekomaru I can do it you have trained me well"

 

nekomaru: "not for something like this you can't I forbid you and I am sure the rest can agree and if Byakuya were here he says the same"

 

Akane: "Like I said I will do it my self if I must"

 

nekomaru: "you leave me no chose if you decide to do this then I will no longer do "the thing" with you anymore"

 

Akane: "what but nekomaru I can't live without the thing"

 

nekomaru: "too bad" he leaves

 

Akane: "wait nekomaru" she chases after him

 

kazuichi: "what do you think they were talking about"

 

Teruteru: "I have an idea of what it might be"

Teru then gets hit by Ibuki

 

Teruteru: "ow"

 

Ibuki: "perverts get hurt" after talking for a bit more the rest of us leave

 

[Hajimes room]

Hajime: "I wonder who is around"

**free time**

I walk to the third floor seeing Teruteru

 

Teruteru: "this is good maybe I can use this to inspire my food" he is talking to himself (invite Teru to hang out) {yes} 

 

Teruteru: "ok then even if you aren't a chef you can help" we spend out time making recipes that relate to the art in the art room (give Teru a present) {yes}

 

Teruteru: "my-my this is good I must have it" does that mean he likes it?

 

Hajime: "I was wondering... Do you specialize in a particular style of cooking?"

 

Teruteru: "Mmhmhm...what a ridiculous question. Why would you kill the possibilities of your ingredients by limiting yourself to a specialty? Well, if you say so... I don't know if it's right to say all cooking is creative..."

 

Teruteru: "Chefs have the right to be called "chefs" because they create dishes. It'd be simple for a true chef to create something from nothing!"

 

Hajime: I don't really understand but...he sure has amazing confidence. I sort of understand Teruteru's uncommon passion toward his dishes.

 

Teruteru: "Anyway Hajime, I've been wondering this for a while... Don't you think dishes resemble "that" a lot!?"

 

Hajime: "that" ...?

 

Teruteru: "You know, "that"! It can only mean one thing! Juicy, succulent meats intertwined... The naughty sound of squishing and splashing ringing each time..."

 

Teruteru: "At times it's gentle! At times it's forceful! You gotta rub it! You gotta tease it! You gotta just hammer it in! See...? You understand, right?"

 

Hajime: could it be the thing he is talking about

 

1.pro wrestling 

 

2.sumo wrestling 

 

3\. ...

 

answer: ...

 

Hajime: "..."

 

Teruteru: "...  
Phew...I guess it's unavoidable. At least I know now that your body is pure.

 

Hajime: Teruteru's mumbling gibberish to himself. I should just let him be. It'd be too annoying to deal with him...

 

Teruteru: "Well, if you ever decide to cook, you should know some simple advice! They say there's a fine line between cooking and screwing!

 

Hajime: Who the hell has ever said that!?  
"I don't really want to think about it, but...don't tell me that's the reason you started cooking?"

 

Teruteru: "I see...that sounds plausible. After all, both actions appeal to a human's instincts."

 

Teruteru: "But to be honest, it's much simpler than that. I was destined to become a chef the day I was born..."

 

Teruteru: "After all, my family's restaurant back home is a diner...*cough* I mean, a fancy, upscale restaurant!"

 

Hajime: "Ah, I see. So you decided to become a chef as you were helping out your family's business."

 

Teruteru: "Helpin' out...? It wasn't somethin' dat easy.."

 

Hajime: ....did you just use an accent

 

Teruteru: "The rise of family restaurants... Constant attacks by cheap chain joints... The bullying from a rival store... A grief-stricken mother...and frightened young siblings who were born to different mothers...  
To stop that crisis, I ventured alone and competed in a cooking deathmatch hosted by the Shogun of Taste...  
..."

 

Teruteru: "...Juuuust kidding. A dirty tale of hardship like that doesn't suit an attractive urbanite like me!  
You'd rather hear me talk about my splendid and glorious life as a first-rate chef, right? Right?"

 

Hajime: Hmmm...I kind of want to know more about that cook-off...

 

your experience has been updated with your time with Teruteru you got a sp point congrats you have earned it

 

after I say good bye I go back to my room

 

[ding ding dong] "it is now night time as of now most rooms will be locked and the water will stop working have a good night"

 

I hop into bed and go to sleep

 

monokuma theater: 

 

**did you know that sometimes when you fall there is a chance that you might land on a bug?**

 

**to you, it's disgusting but have you thought of the bug to it a thing weighing a lot just crushed it or maybe it is dead and can't think at all so next time you crush a bug remember....to end it's suffering.**

 


	15. chapter 3: rise oh hero of justice: daily life 2

[ding ding dong] "it is now 7 am so please greet the day with a smile"

 

Hajime: "I better head to the cafeteria"

**cafeteria**

Hajime: "good morning everyone"

 

Chiaki: "good morning Hajime"

 

Mahiru: "more importantly where is Byakuya"

 

Hajime: "he is not here yet"

 

nekomaru: "normally he is one of the first to show up"

 

Hajime: "should we wait for him"

 

Akane: "but the food just got here"

 

Ibuki: "omg what happened to you"

 

just then fuyuhiko walks in he looks like he hasn't slept at all

 

fuyuhiko: "h-hi everyone"

 

Mikan: "what happened here let me take a look at you"

 

fuyuhiko: "I-I said I was fine"

 

Mikan: "s-sorry but you don't look fine plus it looks like you also didn't eat at all yesterday"

 

Byakuya: "yes fuyuhiko you don't look fine"

 

Mahiru: "where were you"

 

Byakuya: "around but fuyuhiko care to explain yourself"

 

fuyuhiko: "...."

 

Byakuya: "look I know that you are upset about what happened we all are but that is no reason for this"

 

fuyuhiko: "I just want to say I am sorry if I d-didn't try to do what I was going to do then maybe peko and hiyoko would still be alive"

 

Mahiru: "and think this is how to make retribution for it no you don't do that you don't make it up to the dead by slowly killing yourself"

 

Byakuya: "You can't blame what happened on yourself"

 

fuyuhiko: "what say doesn't change what happened look I know that what I did was bad, not sure if I can make up for it but I-I will try"

 

Mahiru: "well you can start by joining us for breakfast"

 

fuyuhiko: "huh?"

 

kazuichi: "yeah man join us by the sound of it you should have some after all"

 

Mikan: "A-and after wards make sure that you get some sleep if you have problems I can check if there is anything in the nurse's office that can help"

 

fuyuhiko: "everyone....thank you"

 

and then we eat afterward going our ways with Mikan helping fuyuhiko to sleep

 

[Hajimes room]

Hajime: "I wonder who is around"

**free time**

I head to the art room on the third floor where I see Gundam

 

Gundam: "this is what the school considers art pah" he seems displeases with the art (invite Gundam to hang out) {yes}

 

Gundam: "very well I guess it's ok if someone joins me" Gundam and I talk about the art mostly with Gundam talking about how none of them perfect the vision of hell (give Gundam a gift) {yes}

 

Gundam: "Where did you get this no mortal should ever have this I will take for your safety," I think that means he likes it 

 

Gundam: "Hold it... If you cherish your life, it's better if you don’t come any closer.  
...My magical beasts have a thirst to kill"

 

Hajime: "You mean your hamsters? I thought they were docile animals..."

 

Gundam: "Just as I thought, you know nothing.  
You will know true terror if you look down on them just because they fit in your palm.  
They are cruel devil beasts that will devour their parents, their siblings...and even their own children.  
Their territoriality is frightening. They'll never stop attacking until their opponent is dead"

 

Gundam: "Today's fight started when San-D got greedy and encroached upon Jum-P's territory.  
Jum-P was knocked aside and his foot stepped into Maga-Z's territory...  
Then Maga-Z got angry and unleashed his anger onto Cham-P"

 

Gundam: "I was able to quell their age by sacrificing my left hand, but it may not be that easy next time...!"

 

Hajime: "I-I see... That's troubling"

 

Hajime: Could that reason Gundam's hand is always wrapped in that bandage?

 

Gundam: "By the way...do you know which species of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction has the largest body?"

 

Hajime: you mean which species of the hamster?

 

1.roborovorski hamster

 

2.djungarian hamster

 

3.golden hamster 

 

answer: golden hamster

 

Hajime: "golden hamsters are the biggest right?"

 

Gundam: "Yes, those fearsome demon beasts boast the largest size among all hamster species...  
However, they are also the most docile and are known for being the smartest, too.  
Other tribes feel no fear. Thus, they give it their all when biting and ripping what stands before them"

 

Gundam: "But only Goldens know fear. Thus, they usually do not bare their teeth once they recognize you."

 

Hajime: "You're saying they understand what happens when they bite people?"

 

Gundam: "That's why you must pay attention to their stress levels when you're breeding them."

 

Hajime: "I certainly didn't know that"

 

Gundam: "However, that isn't the only feature of Goldens. They have many other unlimited possibilities.  
Their fur color, quality, and patterns... You could even say they have unlimited combinations.

 

Gundam: "After much research, the fruits of my labor was about to be born...  
A fearsome demon beast with sparkling silver fur, a hybrid creature with dominant spots and bands!"

 

Gundam: "Keh... But now, all I can do is pray for the safety of the mother and child I've left behind."

 

Hajime: I don't really understand what he's saying...but he seems to be worried about the hamsters he left behind.  
"You were probably taking care of other animals, right? Um...are those demon beasts okay, too?"

 

Gundam: "There are no problems in that regard. I have pupils all around the world.  
I have already given them orders to continue my research into the synthesis of demon beasts"

 

Gundam: "They know how to avoid any lethal genetics. They will carry out my will and conduct no atrocious experiments."

 

Gundam: "Beyond that, I've already made arrangements to leave my demon beasts to those I trust"

 

Hajime: He's...crazy prepared.

 

Hajime: Listening to Gundam makes me rethink how much of a responsibility it is to raise pets.

 

Gundam: "You will never experience such a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity...  
But if you ever do breed them, make sure you provide plenty of exercise, high-quality food, and a place to sleep."

 

Gundam: "Such luxuries mean everything to creatures who only live 1,095 days after they're born  
...Remember well."

 

Hajime: After saying that, Gundham walked away.  
I feel like I got a glimpse of the deep affection Gundham feels toward all animals, not just hamsters.

 

your experience has been updated with your time with Gundam. you got the skill dark strike.  [dark strike: increases damage to opponents: effective during bullet time battle]

 

after that, I say good bye and head to my room 

 

[ding ding dong] "it is now night time as of now most rooms will be locked and the water will stop working so have a good night"

 

monokuma theater: 

 

**so then I find that most people don't like spicy stuff like really spicy food but why?**

 

**it gets the taste buds a burning and get's the reving a going it's great but I guess it is hard to please everyone.**

 

 

[Meanwhile]

 

monokuma: "upupupupu everything is going swimmingly"

 

???: "I have a qeustion"

 

monokuma: "what is it my wonderful spy"

 

???: "who is Hajime hinata"

 

monokuma: "oh ho ho sorry can't tell you that for it is my ace in the hole"

 

???: "...."

 

monokuma: "just keep doing what you are doing and remember if my motive tommarow doesn't trigger any blacked well you know what to do"

 

???: "yes but remember our deal"

 

monokuma: "what of course I am a bear of my word"


	16. chapter 3: rise oh hero of justice: daily life 3

[ding ding dong] "*Ahem* it is now morning so please get ready to greet the day with a smile"

 

Hajime: "better head to the cafeteria"

**cafeteria**

Hajime: I see everyone besides Byakuya is here even fuyuhiko "good morning everyone"

 

Teruteru: "well then I just finished cooking the food so dig in"

 

Akane: "yes" she starts filling her mouth with food 

 

fuyuhiko: "so wheres mister fat ass"

 

Mikan: "it's n-not nice to say stuff like that"

 

Mahiru: "yes but it is strange why is he always so late nowadays"

 

kazuichi: "well last night he asks me to help him dispose of the mono gifts"

 

Chiaki: "He did?"

 

kazuichi: "yeah he said that I should take the trash man job now so he I can dispose of it I asked why he doesn't do it and he said that someone like him can't go anywhere near the trash like in the room"

 

Hajime: "so what happened" 

 

kazuichi: "I took the job and he watched me do it I made sure to through them in the incinerator so that they couldn't be used" 

 

Chiaki: "that was smart"

 

kazuichi: "yeah it was what do you think miss Sonia"

 

Hajime: "I think she is busy playing with Gundams hamsters"

 

kazuichi: "damn if I had cute animals with me I would have her all over me"

 

fuyuhiko: "don't be so creepy man"

 

after eating we all went our separate ways 

[Hajimes room]

Hajime: "I wonder who is around"

**free time**

I walk around to the physics lab where I see kazuichi

kazuichi: "hmm maybe if I could just see the schematics" he seems to be looking over the machine (invite kazuichi to hang out) {yes}

 

kazuichi: "hey man if you wanna hang I am up for it" kazuichi and I talk about machines and how they work I feel like we got closer (give kazuichi a present) {yes}

 

Kazuichi: "Woh look at that maybe I should look it over see how it works," I think that means he likes it

 

kazuichi: "so than ever been on a school trip before"

 

Hajime: "yeah I have some of them are fun but others they could have been better"

 

kazuichi: "yeah I was hoping that we would get a fun trip because it's an ultimate school and all and it would probably be my first time on a school trip"

 

Hajime: "huh....first time didn't you go during middle school?"

 

kazuichi: "I was supposed to...but I ditched it.  
I, um, faked being sick and stayed home."

 

kazuichi: "Uh, well, I had a lot of reasons, but...my family is really poor.  
My classmates were pretty much a bunch of boring turds so I was like, "Who cares if I don't go to school?"

 

kazuichi: "but my old man found out later and beat the crap outta me"

 

Hajime: "Well, obviously a parent would be made about that.  
But I sometimes got yelled at for ditching school events during elementary and middle school, too"

 

kazuichi: "My damn old man... He knew better than anyone that we didn't have any money."

 

kazuichi: "Ah, we run a bike shop at my place but it's seriously hard to sell bicycles these days.  
The only customers we get now just need a flat tire fixed or air pumped."

 

kazuichi: "But yeah, despite that, I'm the genius mechanic of my family!  
I can take a look if a bike or car needs fixing, and I can fix anything from kids toys to household appliances"

 

Hajime: "Wow...that's pretty amazing."

 

kazuichi: "Well, I've been surrounded by junk and tools ever since I was born.  
So I just have a habit of taking things apart and putting them back together"

 

Hajime: "I see...so that's the environment the Ultimate Mechanic was raised in."

 

kazuichi: "My old man is just hopeless though, so I'm always the one who's helping out at the shop...  
In fact...to tell you the truth, I was really excited when we first arrived on this school  
Everyone here has pretty colorful personalities, but they all seem like interesting people"

 

kazuichi: "I was really looking forward to enjoying my youthful days here  
...Until all this crap happened."

 

kazuichi: "Dammit...it's my dream, Ya know? I've always wanted to go on a trip with my friends and stuff."

 

kazuichi: "Oh wait, we're not close enough yet to call each other friends, huh?"

 

Hajime: "Hmm, I don't know when people suddenly decide they're friends or not...  
But since we seem to have the same goal, maybe we can at least call each other comrades" 

 

kazuichi: "Comrades, huh?"

 

kazuichi: "Hehe...that sounds pretty awesome. I'm looking forward to working with ya, comrade!"

 

Hajime: Kazuichi extended his hand and I gripped it

 

Hajime: Itried to let go...but for some reason, Kazuichi was glaring at me and...

 

kazuichi: "So Hajime, who are you aiming for?"

 

Hajime: "Wh-What are you talking about?"

 

Kazuichi: "Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about the ladies!  
Depending on your answer...the alarm clock in your room may be modified into a time bomb."

 

Hajime: "If you have time to make something like that...you should spend it actually being productive."  
...It's pretty amazing that he's able to think about that kind of stuff at a time like this.

 

Hajime: but...despite his looks, Kazuichi seems like a pretty normal guy...  
I learned a little bit about Kazuichi today.

 

your experience has been updated with your time with kazuichi you got a sp point congrats you earned it 

 

Hajime: after saying good bye I head back to my room

 

[ding ding dong] "*ahem* will all students please come to the gymnasium I repeat will all students please come to the gymnasium"

 

Hajime: "this can't be good"

**gym**

we walk in to see Byakuya already there 

 

Hajime: "Oh Byakuya how are you"

 

Byakuya: "I am fine Hajime"

 

Mahiru: "never mind that where were you this morning"

 

Byakuya: "around"

 

Mahiru: "you gave the same answer yesterday"

 

Byakuya: "I don't recall being required to tell you"

 

Ibuki: "Can we all please stop fighting"

 

Chiaki: "that's right this is what monokuma wants that is why he called us, after all, to give us another motive" ** _ **  
**_**

 

monokuma: "Right you are" monokuma jumps out from under the podium 

 

monokuma: "well then you all excited for the next motive"

 

Byakuya: "just get on with it"

 

monokuma: "very well then" [a ton of money falls from the ceiling] here we are your next  **motive** 10 million buckaroos"

 

Chiaki: "that's really all you've got"

 

monokuma: "hmm?"

 

Byakuya: "Have you forgotten who is here and besides that is such a weak reason"

 

fuyuhiko: "yeah who would kill for money amongst us the ones that would don't need it"

Byakuya: "it appears you have lost your edge monokuma at least the other motives had some leverage to them because they were personal but this wow"

 

Hajime: "yeah that's right you really think that gonna be enough to make us kill after what we have been through"

 

monokuma: "what of course not I have another  **motive** to go along with this one which I like to call the partner clause"

 

Chiaki: "the what" 

 

monokuma: "well you see before no one had a reason to help someone with their killing so for this time and this time only till after the next class trial the killer if they get away with it can pick someone to leave with them"

 

Hajime: "what?"

 

monokuma: "you heard me so on top of the money you can get someone to help you so you both can leave"

 

Byakuya: "I see you mean to make to people go against us well then it still won't work no one has a proper motive to do it still"

 

monokuma: "what all well I guess we will wait and see"

 

just then when monokuma was about to leave Akane attacks them and monokuma goes flying across the room

 

Hajime: "Akane what are you doing"

 

Akane: "taking this freak down"

 

monokuma: "Oh a challenge very well bring it"

 

nekomaru: "Akane don't do it"

 

monokuma: "too late she has already attacked me" 

 

they both attack each other but Akane get a head of him and strikes him towards the podium

 

monokuma: "pah"

 

Akane: "any last words you stupid stuffed bear"

 

monokuma: "yes before you do this remember there are more than one of me so than talking me down won't mean a thing and you bear-ly beat me so"

 

Akane: "I will just have to keep going until there is none of you left"

 

monokuma: "well it's a shame you already fell into my trap"

 

Akane: "huh?" before she could react a metal pole come out and goes through her stomach causing her to fall back onto the floor

 

monokuma: "and now for the climactic finally" 

 

nekomaru: "n-no" before he could make it to Akane three more pole go through her two through her chest and one through her upper right arm 

 

Akane: "damn it I-I lost" she fell to the ground where nekomaru started to try and get her up

 

nekomaru: "no Akane no m-Mikan do something"

 

Mikan: "I am sorry nekomaru even if I had the supplies she won't make it to the nurse's office"

 

Byakuya: "damn you monokuma"

 

monokuma: "the rules state it is strictly prohibited to attack head master monokuma did it not well then she dies but I will tell you one more thing"

 

Hajime: "what could you possibly say now you just killed our friend"

 

monokuma: "Oh are you all truly friends"

 

Chiaki: "what do you mean"

 

monokuma: "I mean it is strange that there were 17 people here but class 77-b only had 16 people registered"

 

Byakuya: "what are you implying"

 

monokuma: "well that it is strange and all perhaps one of you isn't meant to be here maybe even a traitor"

 

Hajime: "...." why was he doing this 

 

nekomaru: "agg...just shut up you stupid bear"

 

monokuma: "Oh what are you going to do it would be stupid of you to do the same as her no so just sit your big legs down don't worry by tomorrow morning her body will be gone so have a wonderful night"

[ding ding dong] "it is now night time as of now most rooms will be locked and the water will stop working"

 

Byakuya: "we should leave"

 

nekomaru: "no I am not leaving"

 

Byakuya: "greaving over her will not make it not happen"

 

nekomaru: "just shut up I just want to stay here a bit longer so please leave me and don't worry"

 

we all started leaving me and Chiaki are the last ones out well I was but she was at the door when I left 

 

Hajime: "...I know what you are thinking"

 

Chiaki: "what?"

 

Hajime: "that I am the traitor"

 

Chiaki: "no"

 

Hajime: "but what he said describes me I am not meant to be here I don't have a talent I am the one that doesn't belong"

 

Chiaki: "I told you before it doesn't matter and you do belong just ask the others they would agree also freaking out is only what monokuma wants"

 

Hajime: "yeah you're right...I can't believe Akane is gone just like that"

 

Chiaki: "another victim in this killing game"

 

Hajime: "and another reason to figure a way out other than killing"

 

Chiaki: "yes and I know we will find a way"

 

Hajime: "yeah well good night Chiaki"

 

Chiaki: "good night Hajime"

 

I go to my room and fall asleep

 

monokuma theater:

 

**so then once upon a time, there was a girl who went into a cottage on the side was some portage and beds she didn't pick the one that was the best she picked the ones that were just right.**

 

**then the bears came home and saw her after they killed her for trespassing they decide to cook her papa bear getting the top half mother bear getting the lower half and their child getting the middle parts papa bear said "this half is too soft" mother bear said "this half is too hard" little bear said "this half is just right" and they all lived happily ever after.**

 

 

 

 

 

**a/n:**

**well then looks like Akane just died in a very familiar way huh well then who will die next who will be killed find out when ever that happens**.  **until then have a good day.**  


	17. chapter 3: rise oh hero of justice: daily life 4

[ding ding dong] "it is now morning so please greet the day with a smile"

 

Hajime: "I am gonna go to the cafeteria hopefully everyone is ok"

**cafeteria**

Hajime: "hey everyone"

 

kazuichi: "hey man"

 

Chiaki: "is everyone here"

 

fuyuhiko: "everyone except Byakuya"

 

Mahiru: "well nowadays that is not surprising"

 

Hajime: "still is everyone alright"

 

Mikan: "everyone appears to be alright"

 

Hajime: "nekomaru are you ok"

 

nekomaru: ".....yeah I am fine I went earlier to see the gym and her body was gone as well as the gym being completely cleaned up it was like it never happened"

 

Teruteru: "Enough of this let's just all sit down and eat the breakfast that I made"

 

Hajime: "that sound nice"

 

nekomaru: "...."

 

Hajime: "nekomaru you ok"

 

nekomaru: "what?....yeah I am fine let's eat"

 

after eating breakfast we all go our separate ways 

 

[Hajimes room]

 

Hajime: "I wonder who is around"

**free time**

I go to the rec room on the third floor I see Mikan

 

Mikan: "Oh hi don't mind me just looking at the magazines" she seems like she is not doing much (invite Mikan to hang out) {yes}

 

Mikan: "well if it is ok with you I don't mind" I spend time with Mikan I feel like we got closer (give Mikan a present) {yes} 

 

Mikan: "really f-for me t-thanks I will treasure this" she seems to like it 

 

Mikan: "..."

 

Hajime: Despite the fact that we decided to hang out...  
Mikan is acting suspicious and hasn't tried to look at me at all.  
Somehow...I feel like I did something bad to her even though I know I didn't do anything.

 

Mikan: "U-Um..."

 

Hajime: "hm?"

 

Mikan: "I-i'm sorry"

 

Hajime: "what's this all of a sudden?"

 

Mikan: "I-I thought... You clearly looked like you were in a bad mood.  
D-Did I do something wrong again?"

 

Mikan: "Wh-What should I do? Um...would it make you happier if I took my clothes off?"

 

Hajime: "H-Hold on! Why are you reacting like that!?"

 

Mikan: " You're right... You don't want to see me naked, right? Then, how about my money?"

 

Hajime: "S-Seriously, hold on!"

 

Mikan: "Nggggh...I'm sorry"

 

Hajime: it's no use...  
I feel like if I start panicking, the situation is going to get even worse.  
All right, I should just calm down first

 

Hajime: "hey Mikan I just want to talk to you normally"

 

Mikan: "talk? U-Um...um"

 

Mikan: "Today is such a beautiful day!"

 

Hajime: "y-yeah"

 

Mikan: "..."

 

Hajime: "..."

 

Mikan: "I-I'm sorry... Should I...take off my clothes?"

 

Hajime: "Seriously...you don't have to do anything like that"

 

Hajime: This is troubling... I guess I should start talking to Mikan about something she might get excited about.

 

1.favorite type of pizza

 

2\. favorite type of guy

 

3\. favorite bandage type

 

answer: favorite bandage type

 

Hajime: "um, Mikan what type of bandage do you like the most"

 

Mikan: bandage?"

 

Mikan: "Let's see... There are a lot of different types these days.  
It's extremely convenient because there are waterproof types and sticky types...  
But I definitely like...non-elastic types the best.  
They're not too constricting...but they still firmly secure wounds" 

 

Hajime: I'm glad... Looks like she's getting into the conversation.

 

Mikan: "ah...I-I am sorry I went ahead and talked on my own"

 

Hajime: "Don't worry about it. I'm the one who asked anyway.  
Also...I feel like I got to know you a little more."

 

Mikan: "really?..."

 

Hajime: "then let's call it a day for now"

 

Mikan: "U-Um"

 

Mikan: "If it's not too much trouble for you, I would like to...talk to you again.  
It's been a while since anyone talked to me like this...so"

 

Hajime: "Of course. Anytime."

 

Mikan: "th-thanks you very much"

 

Mikan: "hehe hehe"

 

Hajime: We decided to go our separate ways for now...  
But for some reason, I feel like Mikan was staring at my back a little too long...  
She's not a bad person, but..I don't really know how to communicate with her that well.

 

your experience has been updated with your time with Mikan you got a sp point congrats you earned it

 

Hajime: after that, I went back to my room

 

[ding ding dong} "it is now night time as of now most rooms will be locked and the water will stop working so have a good night"

 

I went to my bed and then fell asleep

 

monokuma theater: 

 

**humpy dumpty sat on a wall humpy dumpty had a great fall he then died the end.**

 

**what you wanted a happy ending to bad but hey the moral of the story is don't be stupid and hang out on tall walls.**

 

[ding ding dong] "it is now morning so get ready to greet the day with a smile"

 

I was about to head to the cafeteria when I hear a ding at the door [ding ding]

 

Hajime: "yes"

 

Ibuki: "emergency Mahiru needs our help in the rec room Chiaki is getting Mikan help please"

 

Hajime: "what Mahiru needs help come let's go"

**rec room**

Hajime: "Mahiru what happened" she looks battered up but other than that she is fine

 

Mikan: "here let me take a look at you"

 

Mahiru: "I was attacked"

 

Chiaki: "by who"

 

Mahiru: "I don't know they were in this weird robot suit they also left that hammer behind" she points to the one on the floor

 

Hajime: I pick it up " what is this it says justice hammer number 1"

 

Mahiru: "that is what was used to attack me" than the others show up

 

Sonia: "what happened"

 

Hajime: "she was attacked"

 

Mahiru: "they also got teru"

 

Chiaki: "what do you mean"

 

Mahiru: "see" she shows some pictures she took of Teruteru being dragged away by someone in a robot costume

 

Mahiru: "I was able to take this before I blacked out I think Teruteru saw I was in trouble and tried to help but they got him I don't know where he is"

 

nekomaru: "he is not the only one missing fuyuhiko and kazuichi are gone two"

 

Gundam: "and Byakuya is gone as well"

 

Hajime: "ok we need to fan out and find them"

 

Mahiru: "ahhhh!"

 

Hajime: "what happened"

 

Mahiru: "I just saw a shadow that looked like the robo suit down stairs"

 

Chiaki: "everyone to the second floor"

 

we all head down stairs we first check the library

 

Teruteru: "Oh thank god the rest of you are here" he looks beaten and bloody

 

Mikan: "wh-what happened"

 

Teruteru: "after whoever was in there got a hold of me he dragged me down here and hit me with this" shows another hammer

 

Hajime: "wait that looks like the one that hit Mahiru this one says justice hammer number 2"

 

Mahiru: "they appear to be rising in number"

 

Mikan: "we need t-to get teru to the nurse's office" just then Byakuya walks in

 

Byakuya: "what is going on"

 

Hajime: "Byakuya we need help did you see anyone in a robo suit"

 

Byakuya: "in a what...what happened to Teruteru"

 

Teruteru: "I was attacked by someone in a robo suit same with Mahiru"

 

Byakuya: "enough let's get him down to the nurse's office"

**nurse's office**

Mikan: "there you go" she dabs him with a gaze 

 

Teruteru: "thanks"

 

Byakuya: "ok did you see anything or hear anything that might have given your attacker away"

 

Mahiru: "well no but I did get some pictures before I blacked out"

 

Byakuya: "so this is what the suit looks like"

 

Hajime: "but where could they be"

 

Mahiru: "we still need to find fuyuhiko and kazuichi they are the only ones not here"

 

Byakuya: "agreed"

 

Teruteru: "you all go on then I will be fine"

 

Hajime: "ok then let's go" 

 

Mahiru: "ahhh I just saw him down the hall I think he went up stairs"

 

Byakuya: "...right everyone go" 

 

we head upstairs and look around when we hear

 

"ahhhhhhhh!!!"

 

we all go to see where it was and it came from Mahiru

 

Mahiru: "I just saw him he looked at me and ran upstairs"

 

Byakuya: "who"

 

Mahiru: "the robo suit"

 

Ibuki: "that means we can still chase after it come, everyone"

 

"ahhh!!"

 

Hajime: "what...that came from down stairs"

 

Chiaki: "that is where Teruteru is" 

 

Mahiru: "we should check it out me, Mikan, Hajime, and Chiaki the rest of you check upstairs"

 

Byakuya: "right everyone let's go....hey you 4 be safe"

 

Hajime: "you two" 

 

we head down stairs to the front of the nurse's office

 

I was about to open it when Chiaki grabbed my hand

 

Chiaki: "I have a bad feeling"

 

Hajime: "so do I"

 

I open the door and my world went spinning yet again

 

**the camera pans out to see Teruteru on the floor with blood all over his head and the floor.**

 

Hajime: this can't be happening again

 

[ding ding dong] "*Ahem* a body has been found now after a certain amount of time which you may use however you like a class trial will begin"

**chapter 3: rise oh hero of justice**

**deadly life**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**a/n**

**well this part seems very familiar very very familiar. well then who will die next will they be able to solve this mystery or will it come crashing down around them.**

 


	18. chapter 3: rise oh hero of justice: deadly life:investigation

Hajime: so another person has died in this deadly game 

 

Mikan: "p-poor teru"

**investigate**

(examine body) the head is covered blood because that is where it appears he was attacked it goes down to his eyes covering them

 

Chiaki: "hey is that another hammer"

 

Mahiru: "it says justice hammer number 3"

 

Hajime: "so it is raising in both number and size" truth bullet: justice hammers

 

Hajime: "we should probably tell the others what happened"

 

Mahiru: "yeah hey Chiaki go with him I will stay here with Mikan"

 

Mikan: "I will do teru's autopsy"

 

we leave going to the third floor where we run into Ibuki

 

Ibuki: "wow Ibuki was just coming down to get you guys"

 

Hajime: "yeah we were coming up to get you guys we have some bad news"

 

Chiaki: "Teruteru is dead"

 

Ibuki: "what what you guys two"

 

Hajime: "what do you mean"

 

Ibuki: "well we found a someone dead as well that's why I was coming to get you"

 

Hajime: "where"

 

Ibuki: "in the physics lab storage room"

 

we run to the physics lab I open the door to the storage room for it and...

 

**the camera pans down to the floor revealing fuyuhiko as the victim**

 

Hajime: "fuyuhiko...no"

 

Byakuya: "he is gone"

 

Sonia: "we just got the monokuma file" 

 

Byakuya: "here" truth bullet: monokuma file 3

monokuma file: the victim is fuyuhiko kuzuryuu he has a big wound on his head

 

(examine body) he does have a wound on his head like Teruteru I see his hand gripping something and attempt to take it after a bit I manage to get it out of his hand"

 

Chiaki: "what is that" 

 

Hajime: "a ripped paper this piece has nothing on it"

 

Byakuya: "so we need to find the main piece" truth bullet: ripped piece

 

(examine watch) I look at his watch

 

Hajime: "his watch is broken"

 

nekomaru: "it was probably broken when he was attacked"

 

Hajime: "yeah" I look at his watch I think it says 6:30 that must have been when it broke.  truth bullet: broken watch

 

 Hajime: "hey is there a hammer"

 

Byakuya: "yes it says justice hammer 4 on it"

 

Hajime: "so they are increasing in size this one is bigger than the last one" updated truth bullet: justice hammers

 

Byakuya: "what are you talking about" 

 

Chiaki: "fuyuhiko isn't the only one dead when we went to go see what happened we found his body in the nurse's office"

 

Byakuya: "what we have to go see teru then"

 

we all run down stairs and see Mahiru and Mikan coming out of the restroom

 

Hajime: "what are you two doing here"

 

Mahiru: "I was helping Mikan"

 

Mikan: "yes while I was trying to do Teruteru's autopsy I couldn't focus because I was crying too much so Mahiru took me here to help me calm down I also threw up a little" 

 

Byakuya: "we need to see teru" 

 

Mahiru: "ok"

 

we go to the nurse's office and when we do we don't see Teruteru

 

Byakuya: "where is he"

 

Mikan: "we were only gone for 2 minutes"

 

Gundam: "it is impossible for a mortal to just disappear like this"

 

Hajime: "where is he"

 

Mahiru: "this is bad really bad"

 

Ibuki: "calm down Mahiru"

 

Mahiru: "why this isn't a fine situation the killer is still out there we-we are all going to die just like those guys are"

 

(examine trash can) I look inside the trash to see a wash cloth like the ones in the kitchen it has blood on it. truth bullet: bloody cloth

 

Byakuya: "we need to go upstairs now to the physics lab now"

 

Mahiru: "why"

 

Hajime: "because fuyuhiko is also dead"

 

Mikan: "what" we all run upstairs but when we do we see that fuyuhikos body isn't there either

 

Sonia: "what how did this happen"

 

Byakuya: "the bodies have some how been moved"

 

Chiaki: "yes but how"

 

Mahiru: "isn't it obvious it has to be kazuichi"

 

Hajime: "how so?"

 

Mahiru: "because he is the only one not here"

 

Byakuya: "well regardless we need to find them so everyone pan out and find them"

 

Mahiru: "hey Hajime can you and Chiaki check kazuichi's room"

 

Chiaki: "why should we do that"

 

Mahiru: "we haven't seen him all day if he isn't in there then where else can he be"

 

Hajime: "ok we will look around there I guess" Chiaki and I go down stairs to kazuichi's room I ring the door bell

 

Hajime: "nothing"

 

Chiaki: "Maybe we should ask monokuma"

 

Hajime: "yeah"  "hey monokuma!"

 

monokuma: "what do you two want"

 

Hajime: "Can you unlock this door"

 

monokuma: "hmm why"

 

Chiaki: "it pertains to the investigation"

 

monokuma: "well in that case....go right on in it is unlocked however when you come out it will be locked again"

 

Hajime: "got it"

**kazuichi's room**

Hajime: "hey is that a box"

 

Chiaki: "yes" 

 

(examine box) inside was some plans drawn up 

 

Hajime: "these look like the hammers we have seen"

 

Chiaki: "and this design looks like the one in Mahiru's picture"

 

Hajime: "yes it does" truth bullet: robo suit design

 

Chiaki: "there is also a wrench and screw driver in here"

 

Hajime: "the screw driver is probably from the tool kit because there is one just like it"

 

Chiaki: "I think I saw this wench before in the physics lab so that is probably from there" 

 

Hajime: "why is this stuff in kazuichi's room"

 

Chiaki: "we should probably ask him" 

 

we head back upstairs on the second floor we see Mahiru 

 

Hajime: "hey Mahiru"

 

Mahiru: "hey so did you see him"

 

Hajime: "no but we found plans that look like they were for the robo suit costume in your picture"

 

Chiaki: "hey where are the people you were with"

 

Mahiru: "oh I just went to the restroom they said they are checking the pool area so maybe we should head there"

 

we head to the pool area where we see nekomaru, Sonia, Mikan, and Gundam and the robo suit?

 

kazuichi: "help I am stuck in here"

 

Mahiru: "what happened"

 

Sonia: "we heard noise coming from the storage locker here and when we opened it we found him"

 

kazuichi: "help I am stuck in what ever I am in"

 

he was in the robo suit costume from the picture we saw

 

Hajime: "kazuichi how did you get in there"

 

kazuichi: "I don't know"

Chiaki: "hey there is a latch back here" Chiaki pulls it and the upper half comes off and after that, the rest of it does as well

 

kazuichi: "hey thanks, guys"

 

Mahiru: "you this is your fault"

 

kazuichi: "what do you mean"

 

nekomaru: "Teruteru and fuyuhiko are dead"

 

kazuichi: "what!"

 

Mahiru: "and you were the one in this costume which attacked both me and Teruteru I have picture proof and the design plans are in your room"

 

kazuichi: "what but I don't even remember getting in this thing hell I couldn't even get out of it"

 

Sonia: "maybe we should try putting it on"

 

Hajime: what a great idea" 

 

Sonia tries putting it on but she can't put the rest on.

 

Sonia: "it appears that it doesn't bend at the knees and I also can't put the rest on"

 

Chiaki: "well the latch on it was what put the head on"

 

Hajime: "hmm so you can't put it on your self"  truth bullets: latch on costume and costume out and in design

 

Mahiru: "doesn't change the fact that you did it"

 

Mikan: "maybe we should get kazuichi to the nurse's office"

 

Hajime: "I will help"

 

Chiaki: "the rest of us will go tell Byakuya" Mikan and I bring kazuichi to the nurse's office 

 

Mikan: "well you seem fine no injuries"

 

Hajime: "hey kazuichi what happened"

 

kazuichi: "well I remember getting a note to come to the rec room than when I got there I think I was chloroformed"

 

Mikan: "really" [Mikan checks the medicine cabinet in the nurse's office] "yeah the chloroform is gone"

 

Hajime: "what do you remember after that or maybe anything about who it might have been"

 

kazuichi: "I remember someone two people actually as well as a voice behind me" 

 

Hajime: "anything else"

 

Kazuichi: "no sorry" truth bullet: kazuichi's account

 

Hajime: "I need to head back upstairs Mikan let's go"

 

kazuichi: "I will try while I am down here to remember more"

 

Hajime: "yes also maybe come up in a bit I get a feeling Byakuya will want to question you more"

 

kazuichi: "right" 

 

we head back upstairs where I see the others

 

Byakuya: "where is kazuichi"

 

Mikan: "r-resting down stairs"

 

Hajime: "he will be up here in a bit"

 

Byakuya: "right well there is only one room left the art room back room"

 

Ibuki: "it was locked but Byakuya just asked monokuma if he can unlock it"

 

Byakuya: "come then"

 

Byakuya opens the door we all look in and in side was fuyuhiko and Teruteru

 

Hajime: "here they are"

 

Chiaki: "we should continue then with the investigation"

 

Byakuya: "yes let's do that"

 

Mikan: "no this can't be happening"

 

Mikan is crying over Teruterus body tears are falling down her cheeks one falls on terus head

 

Teruteru: "...what...where am I"

 

Hajime: "teru your alive"

 

Teruteru: "I...I died....what why am I here"

 

Byakuya: "teru do you remember who attacked you"

 

Teruteru: "what...oh right...it...was...m...k......" nothing else came after that he fell limp and then 

 

[ding ding dong] "*ahem" a body has been found after a certain amount of time which you may use however you please a class trial will begin" 

 

Chiaki: "and so now he is gone"

 

monokuma: "wha hahaha looks like someone else has died any who here is an updated monokuma file 3 it includes both bodies have fun" he leaves

 

monokuma file 3: the first victim is fuyuhiko who has one big wound on his head the second victim is Teruteru who also has a big wound on his head Teruteru's time of death is 8:00. 

so then fuyuhikos didn't change and Teruterus is more useful.  updated truth bullet: monokuma file 3

 

(examine fuyuhiko) he is more or less the same but he is over a tarp like the ones in the physics lab. (examine pulley) the pulley looks like the one in the physics lab as well it as blood on the wheels.  

truth bullets: pulley and physics lab tarp

 

Byakuya: "hey look Hajime there is something in Teruterus pants" 

 

Hajime: "I don't wanna know" 

 

Byakuya: "no look" he pulls it out it is a paper

 

Hajime: "what does it say"

 

Byakuya: "it says  _I think I have found a way out don't tell anyone else come at 6:30_ "

 

Hajime: "what"

 

Byakuya: "yeah it also appears to be ripped at the top" 

 

Hajime: "hmm" this has a time on it where have I seen that before.  truth bullet: Teruteru's note

 

Hajime: "hmm" I examine Teruteru's body and the blood that was over his eyes are gone but why.  truth bullet: changes on the body

 

(examine hammers in the back) these hammers look like the hammers used in the killing in fact maybe these are what was used for the basis.  truth bullet: art room hammers

 

 Chiaki: "hmm I am kinda stuck on what Teruteru said"

 

Hajime: "yeah all he said were the letters m and k what does that mean"

 

Chiaki: "I don't know but they were his last words so they must be important" truth bullet: Teruteru's last words

 

Mikan: "my autopsy is done they both died via blunt force trauma b-but Teruteru's blood is fresher"  truth bullet: Mikans autopsy report

 

just then kazuichi walks in

 

kazuichi: "hey..what you guys weren't lying they really are...dead"

 

Mahiru: "hey don't sound surprised you were the one that did it"

 

kazuichi: "hey!" he then pins Mahiru to the wall "I am not the murderer here" 

 

nekomaru: "get off her"

 

kazuichi: "sorry"

 

Mahiru: "not like I didn't expect this from you"

 

Byakuya: "kazuichi I need to talk to you"

 

kazuichi: "why"

 

Byakuya: "because I said so Hajime come with us"

 

Hajime: "ok then"

 

we head to the second floor

 

Byakuya: "kazuichi I was told you were found in a robo suit costume"

 

kazuichi: "yeah but I didn't do this"

 

Hajime: "yeah he told me as such," I tell him what kazuichi told me

 

Byakuya: "interesting and you don't remember who specifically did it"

 

kazuichi: "no I don't"

 

Byakuya: "Hmm considering that there are two people involved this could only mean that they are using the motive"

 

Hajime: "why?"

 

Byakuya: "remember the motive it says that for this time only if the killer get's away with it they can choose one person to leave with them"

 

Hajime: "and the 10 million"

 

Byakuya: "that could be part of it but let's face it they worked together so that they both could escape"

 

Hajime: "yeah maybe" 

 

kazuichi: "well if we are done here I am going to go back up to see what I can gather and see who tried to frame me" he leaves 

 

Byakuya: "Hajime let's go down to the first floor"

we head down

 

Hajime: "why are we here"

 

Byakuya: "here let me show you something"

**boys restroom**

Hajime: "ok what's in here"

 

Byakuya: "check this stall" he opens the stall

 

(examine stall) I look around the stall before I see blood on the floor not a lot but like a couple drops of it

 

Hajime: "what is this"

 

Byakuya: "I don't know but it got here some how and it is not left over from nagitos murder I checked the night after and this was not here"

 

Hajime: "when did you find this"

 

Byakuya: "while Ibuki and I were looking around we came here first we should keep this in mind"

 

Hajime: "right" blood in the first-floor boys restroom why? truth bullet: blood in the restroom

 

[ding ding dong] "it is now time to start the class trial so please make your way to the elevator see you there" 

 

 

 

 

 

**a/n**

**and so that was certainly interesting it seems way too familiar doesn't it hmm I wonder why. will they figure it all out or will they drown in a pit of despair hehe only one way to find out?**


	19. chapter 3: rise oh hero of justice: deadly life investigation 2

we made our way to the elevator room the only ones not here yet are nekomaru, kazuichi, and Mahiru.

 

Ibuki: "where are they Ibuki doesn't like waiting longer than she has to"

 

Hajime: "they are probably collecting themselves I mean two of our friends just died and now we have to condemn another one to one of those horrible executions"

 

Ibuki: "Oh right"

 

after a bit, nekomaru shows up

 

Byakuya: "about time what could you have possibly been doing at a time like this"

 

nekomaru: "I really had to take a shit and I nekomaru nidai do not ignore when I need to take a shit"

 

Mikan: "t-to much information"

 

we waited longer 

 

Chiaki: "maybe we should go find them"

 

then kazuichi shows up

 

kazuichi: "hey guys sorry I was late just preparing myself for you know what"

 

Byakuya: "no excuse now where is Mahiru"

 

Sonia: "maybe it is like last time where she is too scared to come"

 

monokuma: "herrrr"

 

Hajime: "what happened"

 

monokuma: "someone isn't here"

 

kazuichi: "so what aren't you just going to go drag her here like last time"

 

monokuma: "hmm I don't feel like it so this time you all are going to bring her here if she is not found in the next 15 minutes I will be beary beary angry"

 

and then we were set off to find her

 

Chiaki: "hey Hajime maybe we should check go to her room first"

 

Hajime: "yeah maybe"

 

we head to her room and I ring the bell

 

Hajime: "nothing"

 

Chiaki: "well then let's try upstairs"

 

we head upstairs running into kazuichi Sonia and Gundam

 

Gundam: "any luck finding the red headed mortal"

 

Hajime: "none"

 

Sonia: "same here I am starting to worry"

 

kazuichi: "don't worry miss Sonia everything is fine I am sure she is ok"

 

Chiaki: "hmm where could she be"

 

kazuichi: "well maybe she is still upstairs by where Teruteru and fuyuhiko are maybe she just wanted to get pictures"

 

Sonia: "it can't hurt to check all though I don't want to go back there"

**art room**

Sonia: "if it's ok with everyone I would prefer to stay here I don't want to see that place again"

 

we open the door where we see Teruteru and fuyuhiko but no Mahiru we exit the room

 

Hajime: "still nothing"

 

kazuichi: "hmm is it possible she is back at the elevator room perhaps she went there after we left and is waiting on us"

 

Chiaki: "don't you think monokuma would call us back then"

 

Gundam: "perhaps she is not on this floor"

 

Hajime: "maybe"

 

we head down stairs 

 

Hajime: "where should we check first"

 

Byakuya: "so you came here two" I look behind me to see Byakuya, Ibuki, Mikan and nekomaru

 

nekomaru: "me and Mikan just checked the pool and we just ran into these two"

 

Byakuya: "Ibuki and I checked the entire first floor we didn't find her"

 

Chiaki: "me and Hajime checked her room nothing"

 

kazuichi: "me Gundam and miss Sonia checked the physics lab she wasn't there and all five of us checked the art room and nothing"

 

Byakuya: "this is ridiculous" 

 

Hajime: "did we check the class rooms on this and the next floor"

 

kazuichi: "no we haven't at least not on the next floor"

 

Mikan: "we h-haven't check this floor either" 

 

Hajime: "well we are all here anyway so let's check the ones here first" we check the first class room nothing 

 

Byakuya: "this class room is that is left on this floor" we open it and once again I got that sinking feeling in my heart

 

**the camera pans to a bloody wrench before scrolling over to a something on the floor zooming out to reveal Mahiru with some blood on one side of her head**

 

Haime: "no please don't please" but my pleas didn't stop anything and just put an arrow through the wound even more...

 

[ding ding dong] "well well look what we have here *ahem* a body has been found after a certain amount of time which you may use however you like a class trial will begin" 

 

another person has died it was bad enough when it was just two now someone else has been killed and that is Mahiru the ultimate photographer 

 

Mikan: "n-no not again"

 

nekomaru: "damn it why were two people not enough"

 

Hajime: "...so then looks like we can't stop now"

 

Chiaki: "yes now we must continue the investigation"

 

kazuichi: "damn it why did she have to do this why"

 

Byakuya: "....we must start"

 

monokuma: "da da da here is an updated monokuma file with Mahiru's information be sure to look over it well"

 

Hajime: I can't think of why she died not yet that is for the trial so for now I must find clues as to who might be behind this

**investigate**

 I decide to only look at Mahiru's part of the file this time

monokuma file 3: the victim is Mahiru Koizumi she has a wound on the right side of her head but it is not believed to be the cause of death she died at 8:40. updated truth bullet: monokuma file 3

 

Hajime: hmm not believed to be the main cause of death   "hey Mikan what have you found so far"

 

Mikan: "w-well nothing yet but t-there appears to be something on the neck I will tell you more when I find out"

 

Hajime: "ok thanks"

 

Mikan: "hm [crying] this is all my fault"

 

Hajime: "why say that"

 

Mikan: "I saw her leave she had this tense look on her face if I just followed then I may have stopped this"

 

Hajime: "you couldn't have known...when did you see her leave"

 

Mikan: "around 8:37" 

 

Hajime: "ok thanks tell me when you find her cause of death"  truth bullet: Mikans account

 

(examine wrench) the wrench has blood on it may have something to do with that wound on her head

 

Chiaki: "we have seen that before right"

 

Hajime: "yeah that's right we did we saw it in kazuichi's room while investigating it also is where the robo suit costume designs were"

 

Chiaki: "yes but he couldn't have gotten into the costume him self we know that...but how did the wrench get here" that is a good question we need to figure that out

truth bullet: wrench 

 

Byakuya: "hey Hajime do you think that the three murders are connected"

 

Hajime: "why?"

 

Byakuya: "it's nothing but one this is for sure there is a different killer in this case than in the others"

 

Hajime: "why do you think that"

 

Byakuya: "think about the rules state that that the killer can only kill two people at a time so if there are three victims in this case then..."

 

Hajime: "...then at some point the original killer was killed them selfs"

 

Byakuya: "exactly" so that means one of the people who died, in this case, was a killer....I don't think I want to know that.   truth bullet: killing game rules

 

(examine body) I decided to see how the body looks the wound is most definitely on the right side as the file states but her camera is off to the side but the strap is still around her I think it is around her neck mostly.  truth bullet: status of body

 

Mikan: "I am done well it appears t-that she died by loss of air probably due to strangulation"

 

Hajime: "really and the head wound"

 

Mikan: "well it must have been used to knock her out so maybe she wasn't even conscious during it which explains why there is no sign of struggling"

 

Hajime: "got it" truth bullet: Mikans autopsy report 2

 

Mikan: "I also found this on her" it was a note

 

Hajime: "what" I take it 

 

Byakuya: "what does it say"

 

Hajime: "it says  _I know what you did I remember now so then come to the back classroom on floor 2_ "

 

Byakuya: "what"

 

Ibuki: "what does this mean"

 

Chiaki: "it means someone told her to come here because they remembered something?"

 

Hajime: "yeah but what and what reason would they have for killing Mahiru because of it"

 

kazuichi: "maybe Mahiru did something that pissed them off a lot and they decided to kill them I mean they already killed two people at that point so killing another there wouldn't be a problem" 

 

Byakuya: "...maybe" 

 

Hajime: "well we should have that in mind then" truth bullet: Mahiru's note

 

[ding ding dong] "*ahem it is now time to start the class trial please make sure everyone is there this time"

 

Hajime: "well then let's go"

 

Byakuya: "this time everyone we are going together no leaving got it"

 

and with that, all of us made our way to the room to start the next class trial.

 

 

 

**a/n**

**wow bet you all weren't expecting that man Mahiru is dead now then onto the next class trial who will live who will die find out next time or atleast later.**  


	20. chapter 3: rise oh hero of justice: deadly life: class trial/chapter end

we make our way to the room again this time everyone is here

 

monokuma: "My my what an interesting turn of events"

 

Hajime: "shut up monokuma"

 

Byakuya: "let's just get this started"

 

monokuma: "very well see you all in the trial room" 

 

another trial huh a trial for three people our friends who died three of them.

Teruteru he was a bit pervy but he was also very friendly and he loved to cook loved it almost more than anything.

fuyuhiko at first he was acting like he didn't care and maybe he didn't but he made an effort to change he was one of us.

Mahiru one of the most head strong yet sweetest people here she always spoke her mind and kept us on the clock.

someone killed them [looks at everyone] someone here.

we all go in the elevator.

 

it makes its way down. 

 

monokuma: "welcome to the trial room for the next class trial please take your places and we can get this started.

 

I look around and I see 4 pictures added Akane, Mahiru, fuyuhiko, and Teruteru whose x mark was made with a fork and a knife in an x shape and now the class trial starts one of life and death where we must now be prepared to lose another friend.

 **trial prep** :

 

skills equip dark strike 3sp

 

truth bullets:

monokuma file 3

justice hammers

ripped piece of paper

broken watch

bloody cloth

robo suit design

latch on costume

costume in and out design

kazuichi's account

pulley

physics lab tarp

Teruteru's note

changes on the body

art room hammers

Teruteru's last words

Mikans autopsy report

blood in the restroom

Mikans account

wrench

killing game rules

status of the body

Mikans autopsy report 2

Mahiru's note

**trial start**

monokuma: "let's start this off as usual if you can figure out who dun it I will punish them and only them however if you all fail then I will punish everyone besides the blackened"

 

Ibuki: "don't we already know who did it I mean it has to be kazuichi right?"

 

kazuichi: "why me"

 

Sonia: "it is because he was in the costume that attacked Mahiru and Teruteru"

 

kazuichi: "not you to miss Sonia"

 

**did he do it?**

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: latch on costume/robo suit design/justice hammers

 

Ibuki: yep no doubt about it has to be kazuichi

 

kazuichi: just because **I was in that costume** doesn't mean I did it

 

Gundam: but wasn't it you **that attacked Mahiru and Teruteru** in the first place

 

kazuichi:  I am telling you it wasn't me 

 

Chiaki: what if he couldn't get in the costume by himself

 

Mikan: w-what do you mean

 

Chiaki: what if there was something _**keeping him from leaving in the first place**_  

**I am sure that's it**

what if there was something  _ **keeping him from leaving in the first place**_

                                             truth bullet: latch on costume.     I agree with that

Hajime: "what we first found kazuichi in that costume he had trouble getting out if it right"

 

kazuichi: "yeah I was stuck inside"

 

Chiaki: "but I found something on the back of the costume a latch that when pulled released the costume"

 

Ibuki: "so what"

 

Chiaki: "it means he was trapped inside why go around in a costume with weapons that make something you can't leave without someone's help"

 

Byakuya: "well technically you would if you consider part of the motive this time where you can choose someone to leave with you"

 

Chiaki: "maybe but then couldn't the killer just blame it on him even if kazuichi is working with the killer it would be too obvious"

 

Sonia: "is it true are you working for the killer"

 

kazuichi: "I would never do something like that miss Sonia" 

 

Byakuya: "and besides he was attacked and put into the costume most likely"

 

Mikan: w-why is that?"

 

**why is that?**

select truth bullet: kazuichi's account.  I see

 

Hajime: "according to kazuichi he was invited to the rec room where he saw two people"

 

kazuichi: "yeah I was given a note to come to the rec room where I saw two people one was a girl and one was a boy I believe"

 

Byakuya: "Do you remember who"

 

kazuichi: "no but I remember before I was knocked out hearing a feminine voice behind me I just can't remember which"

 

Byakuya: "ok that is all for now let's go over the weapons used for the killing"

 

Sonia: "where should we start"

 

Chiaki: "how about with the justice hammers"

 

Byakuya: "ok there were four justice hammers used correct so then let's see who was attacked by justice hammer number 1"

 

Hajime: "that would be Mahiru"

 

Byakuya: "and the second"

 

Chiaki: "that would be Teruteru"

 

Mikan: "and he was also attacked by justice hammer 3 which killed him"

 

Hajime: "and finally fuyuhiko was attacked by justice hammer number 4 which killed him"

 

kazuichi: "at least now we have the killing order between Teruteru and fuyuhiko"

 

Byakuya: "Is that so"

 

kazuichi: "yeah I mean if they rise in size then it must be in the order of who died"

 

**for some reason, I feel like that's wrong**

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: kazuichi's account/Mikans autopsy report/changes on the body

 

kazuichi: the order is pretty simple

 

Byakuya: I don't think so

 

Mikan: b-but the justice hammers-

 

Byakuya: it doesn't matter  **what order they are in**  

Byakuya: just who died first

 

kazuichi: but  **wasn't fuyuhiko the last one killed**

 

Ibuki: I mean he  **was the latest body** besides Mahiru

**is that so**

 

I mean he  **was the latest body** besides Mahiru

              truth bullet: Mikans autopsy report.  no that's wrong

 

Hajime: "no I don't think so according to Mikans autopsy report Teruterus blood was fresher"

 

Mikan: "it is true"

 

kazuichi: "so I was wrong then"

 

Byakuya: "yes you were but I can't fully blame you there is information missing from the monokuma file this time hey Hajime care to tell the rest what it is"

 

**why is he asking me well if I must I think the thing missing is**

1.fuyuhikos wound

2.fuyuhikos time of death

3.nothing

answer: fuyuhiko time of death.  I see

 

Hajime: "fuyuhikos time of death"

 

Byakuya: "correct so before we go forward we should first find that out"

 

Chiaki: "is there anything that can give us clues as to when"

 

**what could there be**

select truth bullet: broken watch. I see

 

Hajime: "fuyuhikos watch was broken"

 

Mikan: "r-really"

 

Hajime: "the time of it was six thirty which was most likely his time of death"

 

Ibuki: "wow really but what was he doing where found him in the first place"

 

Byakuya: "that should be obvious once you consider one thing"

 

**yes, it should he was...**

Hangman's gambit:

  eh

 asw

ledur

answer: he was lured.  it's all coming together

 

Hajime: "he was lured there"

 

nekomaru: "by what" 

 

 select truth bullet: Teruteru's note. I can prove it with this

 

Hajime: "there was a note that says  _I have found a way out don't tell anyone come to the physics lab storage at 6:30_ "

 

kazuichi: "that's what my letter said only it was for the rec room"

 

Chiaki: "hold on wasn't that letter found on Teruteru by Byakuya"

 

Byakuya: "yes it was the question is why did he have it"

 

Hajime: "yes why"

 

Byakuya: "I think at this point we should discuss the bodies disappearing"

 

Hajime: "yes how did they disappear"

 

Byakuya: "and before anyone starts it was not kazuichi"

 

Chiaki: "but then how were they moved everyone else was looking for them"

 

Ibuki: "yes and we can all be alibis for each other"

 

Byakuya: "hmm what if one of the people we thought were dead were never dead, to begin with"

 

Sonia: "what"

 

Byakuya: "yes, after all, are you forgetting what happened when we found the bodies again"

 

*flash back*

[ding ding dong]

a body has been found...

*flashback end*

 

Byakuya: "there was a second body announcement which I believe only plays when a dead body is found the first time"

 

monokuma: "correct-a-mondo"

 

Chiaki: "wait the only one that died in that room was Teruteru"

 

Byakuya: "correct and I do believe that he was also the first to disappear and he hid somewhere close by you know what I am talking about right Hajime"

 

**what is he talking about**

select truth bullet: blood in the restroom.  I can prove it with this

 

Hajime: "you're talking about the blood on the restroom floor of the first-floor boys restroom right"

 

Byakuya: "correct he could have snuck in there and waited for us to go to the nurse's office and run upstairs which means the one that moved fuyuhiko and Teruteru"

 

**the one that did it was...**

select someone: Teruteru.  you're the only one

 

Hajime: "was Teruteru himself" 

 

Byakuya: "now with that and him hiding fuyuhikos note on him we have to think about why do all of this what reason could he possibly have."

 

nekomaru: "you aren't proposing what I think you are right"

 

Byakuya: "there is only one possibility that I can think of"

 

**what he is suggesting is Teruteru is...**

   het

   iklelr

answer: the killer.  it's all coming together

 

Hajime: "you're saying he was the killer"

 

Byakuya: "well to be more precise only killed fuyuhiko"

 

Mikan: "b-but why"

 

Byakuya: "if I had to guess I'd say he was put up to it by who ever killed him"

 

Hajime: "what"

 

Byakuya: "let's say for instance the motive you could trick someone into killing under the guise that you would help them that way when they get away with it they could both leave"

 

Hajime: "that is bad"

 

Byakuya: "however what if instead of covering for them after they already did the killing force them to cover up the true masterminds tracks and then the true mastermind would kill them themselves"

 

Hajime: "yeah that makes-

 

kazuichi: "not falling for it"

 

[screen splits to show kazuichi and Hajime]

kazuichi: "hold on how we be sure I mean the only weapons used on them were the justice hammers so there is no way that he was killed later"

Hajime:  **looks like I have to show him**

rebuttal show down:

truth blades: changes on body/physics lab tarps/art room hammers

l see what you are saying-cut

but in reality-cut

the only weapons I can think off-cut

is the justice hammers-cut

advance

Hajime: we are not saying that they are not a possibility just that there might be something more likely

really-cut

like what-cut

I mean-cut

 **there was nothing there that could have been used** -cut truth blade: art room hammers

     allow me to cut through those words

 Hajime: "no there were more the hammers in the art room"

 

nekomaru: "I remember those they looked like they could do real damage to someone"

 

Hajime: "yes precisely, in fact, they were probably what the justice hammers were based off of"

 

Chiaki: "so now we need to find out who killed Teruteru then"

 

kazuichi: "ok but what do we have to prove who killed him it's not like he had a dying message right"

 

 **no wait that is exactly it** :

select truth bullet: teruteru's last words. I can prove it with this

 

Hajime: "no he had last words"

 

kazuichi: "really damn how much did I miss when I was in the nurse's office"

 

Hajime: "most of it is iffy but the last part he said the letters m and k but I am not sure what that means"

 

Chiaki: "what if they were initials I mean he didn't have much energy when we found him maybe that's all he could manage to say" 

 

Byakuya: "and so now we have to figure out whose initials are those"

 

Hajime: "yes if that is the key then we need to find out now"

**I have to find out let's see here the names are beside mine Chiaki nanami[c.n] Byakuya togami[b.t] mitarai ryouta[m.r]nagito komeda[n.k]hiyoko saionji[h.s]peko pekoyama[p.p]nekomaru nidai[n.n] Teruteru hanamura[t.h] Mikan tsumiki[m.t] Mahiru koizumi[m.k]...that's it.**

select someone: Mahiru.  you're the only one

 

Hajime: "if the trick is the initials then the only person with those are Mahiru Koizumi"

 

Sonia: "what but she is the third victim in this case"

 

Gundam: "so then there are three killers than"

 

Byakuya: "yes it appears that someone killed Mahiru before the trial that's why monokuma had us look for her"

 

kazuichi: "damn it and she was the one behind Teruteru's death and ultimately fuyuhikos death as well" 

 

Byakuya: "well one thing is for sure the killer was someone who found that out before we did"

 

nekomaru: "why's that"

 

**yes I think I know what Byakuya is talking about**

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: Mikans account/Mahiru's note/wrench

Byakuya: the killer... **knew that Mahiru was behind the first two killing**

 

kazuichi: well how do you know for sure 

 

kazuichi: I mean  **there is no evidence** that they did

 

Ibuki: oh maybe Mahiru  **told them**  

 

kazuichi: why would they do that

 

Mikan: y-yeah it seems kind of counter intuitive

 

Ibuki: well it was just a shot in the dark

**maybe there is proof that they knew**

I mean **there is no evidence** that they did 

           truth bullet: Mahiru's note.  no that's wrong

Hajime: "the note found on Mahiru said as such  _I know what you did I remember come to the back class room on floor two_ "

 

Hajime: "so then it would have to be someone that figured it out before we did"

 

kazuichi: yeah...I guess"

 

Chiaki: "hold on doesn't the part where it says  _I remember_ seem weird"

 

Gundam: "how is that collection of word strange"

 

Byakuya: "they just seem out of place why to say I remember" 

 

Hajime: "maybe but that is not the only thing weird one of the weapons the wrench"

 

Byakuya: "what about it"

 

Chiaki: "I think Hajime means is that the only place we saw that wrench was in kazuichi's room where the killer planted the designs for the robo suit costume"

 

kazuichi: "really that's why Mahiru said the designs were in there hell she probably planted them"

 

Hajime: "yeah it's weird but there were no other wrenches around"

 

Mikan: "m-may be Mahiru had another on her"

 

Hajime: "why would she keep evidence on her I mean if anyone of us saw it on her it would give her away"

 

Byakuya: "hmm everyone, tell me did you ever leave the room where Teruteru and fuyuhiko were"

 

Mikan: "m-Mahiru left a bit before we left for the trial room but other than that everyone else besides you Hajime and kazuichi were there"

 

nekomaru: "I can attest to that as can Gundam as we were the ones watching over the bodies"

 

Gundam: "it is true"

 

Byakuya: "and while everyone was in the room including Mahiru"

 

Hajime: "Byakuya where are you going with this" 

 

Byakuya: "well we need to narrow it down after all the person responsible would have to be someone away from the group with time to both get the wrench and write a note"

 

**huh wait a second he knows and he just gave me what I needed b-but this person I thought we...damn it there really is only one possibility and that is you...**

select someone: kazuichi.   you're the only one

 

Hajime: "if the trick behind Mahiru's murder is someone who was away from the group long enough to both write a note and get a weapon"

 

Byakuya: "which by the way they would need access to the room, to begin with"

 

Hajime: "yes there is only one person I can think of...kazuichi it was you wasn't it"

 

kazuichi: "what?!"

 

Hajime: "you heard your the killer"

 

Sonia: "is it true kazuichi did you kill our friends"

 

kazuichi: "what of course not miss Sonia I would never...hey didn't we already discuss that I am not the killer"

 

Byakuya: "correction we did that for Teruteru's and fuyuhikos murder but Mahiru is still open and you're the most likely culprit"

 

kazuichi: "oh yeah well p-prove it"

**what more is there to prove**

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: Mikan's account/Mikan's autopsy report 2/status of the body

kazuichi: I am telling you it wasn't me 

 

Byakuya: how many time have we been over this 

 

Byakuya: you  **were the only one gone** long enough

 

kazuichi: w-well maybe you are thinking wrong I mean the weapon 

 

kazuichi: the wrench wasn't even a deadly blow

 

Mikan: h-he is right because  _ **the wrench is not the cause of death**_

**yes that is right**

h-he is right because  _ **the wrench is not the cause of death**_

                               truth bullet: Mikan's autopsy report 2.   I agree with that

 

Hajime: "yes that is true according to Mikan's autopsy report the Mahiru's death came by strangulation, not the wrench"

 

Chiaki: "the monokuma file says the same"

 

Ibuki: "than what was used to kill Mahiru"

 

**what was used?**

1.the wrench

2.justice hammer

3.camera strap

answer: camera strap.  I see

 

Hajime: "the camera strap around Mahiru"

 

Byakuya: "yes if I recall she always had her camera on her that's how she originally planned to blame kazuichi"

 

kazuichi: "there see there for even if I did get the wrench it wasn't used as the killing weapon"

 

Hajime: "yes but couldn't you have just killed her with the strap then"

 

kazuichi: "w-well I um I"

 

Byakuya: "all you have done is say you didn't kill her with the wrench we all knew that"

 

 kazuichi: "I-I hold on your still making assumptions" 

 

Hajime: "kazuichi just stop there is no point to this anymore unless you have definitive proof that you are not the killer there is no point to this"

 

kazuichi: "I-I h-hold on you all said that the killer would have to know that Mahiru did it because of the note, however, there is no way I could remember"

 

Hajime: "you want me to prove it then let's go"

 

bullet time battle:

this is stupid-shot

I am reved up-shot

I am not guilty-shot

I have to prove-shot

that to miss Sonia-shot

don't blame me-shot

I would never-shot

final strike:  **well where is your proof that I could have known that it was her huh where** -shot truth bullet: kazuichi's account.  this is the end

            break!

 

Hajime: "kazuichi did you forget"

 

kazuichi: "w-what"

 

Hajime: "you told me yourself and everyone here"

 

Byakuya: "yes your account is that you remember a boy and a girl knocking you out"

 

kazuichi: "y-yes b-but"

 

Chiaki: "and so you could have remembered the rest after all Mahiru is the only red head that is a distinct part that you remembered"

 

Hajime: "you also are the only person with access to your room after the ones who planted the stuff put your key back with you"

 

kazuichi: "I-I"

 

Byakuya: "you could have originally gone to your room to get rid of the evidence against you in the first part for fuyuhiko and Teruteru but when you saw something that could be used as a weapon you jumped on the opportunity to kill the original people who were framing you"

 

kazuichi: "I-I.....I di-didn't d-do it"

 

Sonia: "kazuichi-san did you kill Mahiru please just tell the truth...please"

 

kazuichi: "...h-hey Hajime can you do that thing where you go over the case A-and then the killer confesses"

 

Hajime: "ok but after that, there will be no argument so then I will go over this case"

 

closing argument: go!

 

here is everything that has happened in this case

 

act 1:

first Mahiru managed to convince Teruteru to work with her how she did it is unknown as well as why she did it[shows Mahiru and Teruteru shaking hands with Mahiru having a little smile on her]

it is there they came up with the plan to kill two people and blame it on the other one so that the killer would get away with it and they could both leave

they made a robo suit costume as well as weapons which they modeled after the hammers in the art room.

 

next, they sent two letters one to fuyuhiko and one to the final killer of this case

 

with the killer they knocked them out using chloroform and then stuffed them into the robo suit costume where Mahiru took pictures to make it look like whoever was inside was attacking Teruteru then after that one of them planted the robo suit as well as some tools used to make it in the killer's room 

 

after that was fuyuhiko who lured there by a similar note however instead of being knocked out he was killed by Teruteru who was probably roped to be the killer so he couldn't back out later.[shows Teruteru with justice hammer number 4 over fuyuhikos body]

Teruteru then planted justice hammer number 4 as to mix up when they were used

 

act 2: 

then they put their plan into full swing first they made it look like Mahiru was attacked first where justice hammer number 1 was left then we all ran downstairs as Mahiru screamed she spotted the attacker we then found Teruteru in the library he must have ruffed himself up a bit to make it look more real he also planted justice hammer number 2. after Byakuya came we all took Teruteru down to the nurse's office where left him thinking it was safe.

 

then when we got up to the second floor Mahiru gave a scream claiming that she saw the attacker again but this could have been used to give Teruteru a signal it was then he faked his death probably using the blood packets in the nurse's office where we split up with me, Chiaki,Mikan, and Mahiru went down stairs while the rest went upstairs.

 

my group found Teruteru [shows Hajime and the ones he was with seeing Teruteru]

while the rest found fuyuhiko[show Byakuya and the ones he was with finding fuyuhikos body]

after a bit, Chiaki and I went upstairs to tell the rest while we were doing that Mahiru convinced Mikan to go with her to the rest room.

where then after Teruteru ran and hid in the boy's restroom.

then when we all went back to the nurse's office he was gone we were all too shocked to see if he was somewhere still outside[ shows everyone shocked except Mahiru]

 

act 3:

then Teruteru ran upstairs to go get fuyuhikos body he wrapped fuyuhiko in one of the physics lab tarps and put him on a pulley where he put him on the floor of the art room back room

then the Mahiru managing to get away from the group with the excuse to use the restroom where after Teruteru had his back on her she hit him with one of the art room hammers[shows Mahiru with a hammer over Teruteru's body]

why did she kill her partner well it is possible that she tricked him and was going to kill him anyway and with all that done she washed off the hammer and returned to the group with me and Chiaki.

the case would have ended there but someone else had a plan of their own.

 

act 4:

then after we found the final killer in the robo suit and brought them down stairs to the nurse's office it was then the killer told us what they knew which would later serve as what would later give them away.

after Mikan and I left the killer went to their room which at this point were the only ones who had access to it it was there they found a wrench and where they wrote a note telling with information on where the killer would be.

 

then when he came to the crime scene they slipped their note onto Mahiru probably when they pinned her to the wall and then left with me and Byakuya.

Mahiru read the note and according to Mikan also looked nervous she also left to where the note said

and then the killer went there as well after Byakuya and I were done with them.

 

they went to the classroom on floor 2 Mahiru was there as well.

the killer probably confronted Mahiru about what she did whether or not she denied it is unknown but what ever happened it was enough to make the killer attacked Mahiru with the wrench hitting her on the right side of the head. [shows Mahiru knocked out on the floor]

 

the killer then decided to use Mahiru's camera strap using it to strangle her there was no struggle so she died unconscious the killer then hearing the trial announcement had to leave them so they had no time to cover up their tracks.

they then showed up at the trial room with the rest of us as if nothing had happened.

 

 

there is really only one candidate even though he is not responsible for Teruteru's and fuyuhikos death he is responsible for Mahiru's [cut to Hajime pointing to the killer silhouette with a scared expression and tears which is then reviled to be kazuichi] and that is you kazuichi souda. end

 

Hajime: "I do believe that is everything"

 

kazuichi: "..."

 

Byakuya: "well kazuichi"

 

kazuichi: "you all already know the answer me saying anything won't change it"

 

Sonia: "...why"

 

Gundam: "tsk...so the metal master falls"

 

monokuma: "well then it is time to vote please make sure you do vote"

**we all vote it goes round and round I see everyone who has died**

**their picture is grayed out and finally, it lands on kazuichi**

kazuichi'

 **congrat** **s**

**trial end**

monokuma: "yep that's right you all passed your third class trial now even though he is not responsible for the first two deaths he is the only blackened here so yes the blackened is kazuichi souda"

 

kazuichi: "..."[has tears]

 

Sonia: "why kazuichi why was she not your friend"

 

kazuichi: "friend ha that's funny she was a killer heck she tried to frame me"

 

Chiaki: "you still shouldn't have killed her because we would have figured it out anyway then you wouldn't have been made responsible and would still be alive"

 

kazuichi: "I know it's just I freaked out after I hit her with the wrench"

 

Hajime: "you figured that even if we did manage to find that it was her we would still think that it was you because you attacked her"

 

kazuichi: "yeah I-I know that I still did something bad but you know what I don't really regret it"

 

Hajime: "why not I mean you killed someone"

 

kazuichi: "yes I did but she killed two people, my friends, fuyuhiko and I started hanging out more he is was actually pretty cool and Teruteru and I were the best but she was responsible for both their deaths and monokuma has no right to be the one to kill her he had no stake in this"

 

Byakuya: "doesn't matter it was still wrong"

 

kazuichi: "I know well then I could say don't do it but It's coming anyway"

 

monokuma: "that's right it is time for your punishment and I have a very very good punishment for the ultimate mechanic"

 

Kazuichi: "I am going to miss everyone miss Sonia the most but I will miss the rest of you all two[is crying] a-and so please promise me you all will get out of here"

 

monokuma: "it's punishment time"

 

monokuma slams down his hammer on the button where a monokuma takes what represents kazuichi away **kazuichi has been found guilty**

 

Chains come and take kazuichi away we are lead to the same elevator and back to a punishment place inside this time was a huge machine and at the very top was kazuichi

 

punishment: kazuichi souda

**one grand souda machine**

 

**kazuichi is on top of the machine it activates at first kazuichi doesn't move but then the platform he is on give way and he falls onto a conveyer belt which leads to a cutter which is cutter other stuff kazuichi tried to get away but is pulled towards it by other items he makes it to the cutter where he ducks I look away when I look back he is cradling his arm and screaming and crying it is then I see one of his arms have been cut off then kazuichi turns and sees monokuma who is waving at him at pointing next to him kazuichi looks over and sees a giant machine where the other Item is being put into and by the looks of it he is scared but he has no more energy to run away he then falls into the machine we don't see what happens we just see a lot of blood pop out on the machine we then look down at the bottom of the machine where we see bottles with stuff being dispensed inside. inside was some bubbly stuff but also some clothes that look like kazuichi and well as some fingers and other body parts then the bottles are labeled.   daddy Souda's pop soda with a picture of kazuichi hold a similar bottle while giving a thumbs up**

 

it was over and it was brutal we all staggered back up to our rooms well the rest did me and Byakuya was still out

 

Hajime: "so many of our friends just died today"

 

Byakuya: "yes it is saddening"

 

Hajime: "by the way Byakuya I have been meaning to ask you where have you been disappearing to these past few days"

 

Byakuya: "I don't believe I have to tell you"

 

Hajime: "yes you're right you don't but all these killings were because we all didn't trust each other enough so please at least give me a reason why"

 

Byakuya: "why do you not trust me"

 

Hajime: "on the contrary but I just need a reason as so I don't start not trusting you"

 

Byakuya: "you are foolishly trusting but I guess it couldn't hurt just don't tell anyone else"

 

Hajime: "ok"

 

Byakuya: he looks around before coming close to one of my ears "the second-floor boy's restroom has a storage closet in it at the back wall of it you will find a secret" he then leaves

 

Hajime: "well I guess I could check out there"

 

I go to the restroom on the second floor and go to the storage closet in there

 

Hajime: "he said on the back wall" (examine wall) huh it opens

**secret room**

I go inside and see a bunch of documents and books

 

Hajime: "holy crap" I take one and read  _the students here have decided thank god after a lot of convincing to stay here where they will be safe there class rep is very trust worthy so I will trust her with the reports as well as where to find me_ I was going to read more when *thwack* 

 

Hajime: "agg my head hurts now" when I look up all of the stuff in the room was gone

 

Hajime: "what happened" I leave the room

 

Hajime: "great Byakuya is going to be mad when I tell him this tomorrow" then I hear a noise *crash....crash* coming from downstairs "what is that"

 

I run downstairs it get's loader as I approach the gym I open the door to the gym a little and peek inside

 

[shows a fight scene between nekomaru and monokuma] what is he doing he is going to die.

 

monokuma: "what do you think you are doing"

 

nekomaru: "I have decided to no longer stand aside while my friends die I have made a dissection I am going to resist you"

 

Hajime: what was he talking about...wait don't tell me...

 

monokuma: "ho ho is that so well then I can't be held accountable for my hostages"

 

nekomaru: "...."

 

Hajime: what is happening what hostages

I leave quickly and head to my room I can't believe it nekomaru...nekomaru is the traitor 

chapter 3: rise oh hero of justice: end

students alive:

8/17

 

 

**a/n**

**and so come the end of chapter three and it looks like the plot is starting to kick into full gear. man I just realized I kill off 5 people in this chapter including Akane who was killed by monokuma any ways now on to the next chapter what will happen who will die who will live well I guess we will find out won't we.**


	21. chapter 4: all all apologies: daily life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now for chapter 4

[ding ding dong] "it is now 7 am so please get ready to greet the day with a smile"

I woke up in a sweat

 

nekomaru....

*flashback*

[shows nekomaru and monokuma facing eachother]

*flashback end*

 

is he really the traitor well maybe I should confront him about it later. anyways I better go to the cafeteria.

**cafeteria**

Hajime: "good morning"

 

Chiaki: "good morning"

 

Byakuya: "yes good morning Hajime"

 

Hajime: "Byakuya your here"

 

Ibuki: "it surprised us as well"

 

nekomaru: "yeah he hasn't been here in a while so yeah"

 

I looked at nekomaru still thinking about last night 

 

nekomaru: "what"

 

Hajime: "huh?"

 

nekomaru: "your staring at me"

 

Hajime: "was I, sorry just thinking about stuff still waking up"

 

Byakuya: "...anyways as to why I am here as you have probably guessed the next floor is open"

 

Chiaki: "and so we should go see what is there right"

 

Byakuya: "yes we should I have checked it out a bit before hand and it is also not the last floor so for now just explore it I will see you all there" he leaves

 

nekomaru: "we should probably go check it out"

 

and we all leave for the next floor of the school

**floor 4**

so this is the next floor better look around.

 

I look to see a room called data processing room

 

Hajime: "I wonder what is in here"

I try to open it but it doesn't open

 

monokuma: "what are you doing"

 

Hajime: "trying open the door"

 

monokuma: "it is locked gee, hmm you know what I am adding a rule now no breaking down any locked doors"

rule #10 no breaking down any locked doors

 

Hajime: "ok jeez I am sorry"

I decide to move to the next room

**music room**

I go into a room and it has a stage with a piano

 

Ibuki: "wow Ibuki loves the stage"

 

no kidding it is nice although I wonder...

 

Hajime: "hey Ibuki can you play the piano"

 

Ibuki: "well duh I can...but I prefer to play guitar"

 

Hajime: "ok"

 

I take a look around before moving on to the next room

I go down a hall to see Chiaki in front of a room 

 

Hajime: "hey Chiaki whats this room"

 

Chiaki: "I believe that it is the head masters office"

 

Hajime: "really...is it locked"

 

Chiaki: "yeah"

 

Hajime: "huh well at least we know that it's here"

I decide to go to the next room I see 

**faculty office**

I go inside the faculty office where I see Byakuya

 

Hajime: "Oh hey Byakuya"

 

Byakuya: "hi Hajime...so did you see it"

 

Hajime: "Oh the room, yes I did but while I was reading something I was knocked out"

 

Byakuya: "what by who"

 

Hajime: "I don't know and then when I woke back up all of the files and documents were gone"

 

Byakuya: "really damn"

 

Hajime: "I am sorry Byakuya"

 

Byakuya: "it is not your Hajime maybe I should have gone with you...so then now that I have told you my secret why don't you tell me yours"

 

Hajime: "huh?"

 

Byakuya: "it is obvious you are hiding something Hajime I saw it all over you this morning at breakfest"

 

Hajime: "..." should I tell him about what I saw with nekomaru...that he might be the traitor...no I shouldn't I don't have any proof plus I should confront nekomaru about it first 

 

Byakuya: "so then I have to tell you my secrets but you can't tell me yours pah so much for trust"

 

Hajime: "it's not that...Byakuya the truth is...is that I have no talent"

 

Byakuya: "what? don't you just mean you don't remember what it is"

 

Hajime: so this is what I have decided to tell him "Byakuya, when we got secrets in our second motive mine, said as such  **Hajime have no talents...he isn't even in your class** "

 

Byakuya: "...really"

 

Hajime: "yeah"

 

Byakuya: "who else knows"

 

Hajime: "Chiaki both me and her traded what our secrets were"

 

Byakuya: "damn...Hajime why hide this"

 

Hajime: "because I am not one of you"

 

Byakuya: "yes you are, doesn't matter if you have talent or not what we have doesn't define us"

 

Hajime: "I know but it's just that when monokuma said that there was a traitor"

 

Byakuya: "...you thought that we would suspect you"

 

Hajime: "yes"

 

Byakuya: "ok that makes sense also Hajime what else is bothering you"

 

Hajime: "what nothing"

 

Byakuya: "when I asked you about your secret you looked like you were pondering something so I can tell that this is not what you were worried about this morning"

 

Hajime: "hehe tell you what Byakuya tell me another one of your secrets and I will tell you one of equal proportion if it is good enough then you will get what I was thinking about"

 

Byakuya: "ahh I see well then I will have to get back to you on that go see what the other are up to we should go back down soon to discuss what we found"

 

Hajime: "right"

 

I go to see nekomaru and Gundam by the closed off stair case

 

Hajime: "hey guys so I guess Byakuya wasn't lying when he said the next floor is blocked"

 

Gundam: "yep the next floor is sealed off and so are the windows on this floor"

 

nekomaru: "yeah they are"

 

I still don't know when I will confront him about what I saw.

 

I go to the last room on this floor besides the class rooms 

**Chemistry Laboratory**

I go into the room to see Sonia and Mikan 

 

Hajime: "hey what going on in here"

 

Sonia: "Mikan was just telling me all about all the stuff in here"

 

Mikan: "there so much if I h-has access to this room earlier I may be c-could have saved Akane"

 

Hajime: "what happened wasn't your fault"

 

Mikan: "I-I know but still with this, I can be more useful"

 

Sonia: "and there is stuff here for nekomaru to help him work out and...for his..."

 

Hajime: "his quote on quote shits"

 

Sonia: "yes" then Ibuki enters the room

 

Ibuki: "hey guys Byakuya-chan wants us back downstairs to discuss what we have found"

 

we all head back down to the cafeteria

 

Byakuya: "so let's go over what we found I will go last so then who wants to go first"

 

Ibuki: "Oh oh Ibuki does Ibuki found a music room and she is going to get a song ready to perform in front of you all to make you feel better"

 

Hajime: "that sounds nice...there is a locked room called the data processing room but it is locked"

 

Chiaki: "it is not the only one the headmaster's office is also locked"

 

nekomaru: "it is as Byakuya said the stairs to the next floor are sealed off"

 

Gundam: "as are the windows"

 

Mikan: "There is a Chemistry Lab chuck full of medicine and other useful stuff"

 

Byakuya: "well if we are done I have something to show you something that I found in the faculty office" 

 

[shows us a picture but not just any picture one of Mahiru hiyoko and Mikan in kimonos at a fistivil]

 

Hajime: "what is this"

 

Byakuya: "it is a picture"

 

Ibuki: "wow Mikan didn't know that you hiyoko and Mahiru knew each other before this"

 

Mikan: "I-I didn't know them"

 

Chiaki: "hold on there is something else off about the picture doesn't hiyoko seem smaller to you"

 

Hajime: "she is right when we saw her she was much taller"

 

Byakuya: "and that's not all I at first didn't think anything of it but I found this on the third floor in the art room back room"

[shows us a picture of Sonia, Gundam, and kazuichi in a class room with Gundam and kazuichi both holding one of Sonia's hands]

 

Sonia: "what is this"

 

Gundam: "I don't remember this and why is my hair like that"

 

Byakuya: "the strange thing is that I realized is that in this picture you three are wearing official hope peak Academy uniforms"

 

Sonia: "what but I have never been here before"

 

Gundam: "Neither have I what dark sorcery is this"

 

monokuma: "hmm"

 

Hajime: "hey monokuma what are these"

 

monokuma: "hmm I don't know good question maybe if Byakuya would hand them over I could tell you"

 

Byakuya: "no"

 

monokuma: "well a bear has to try, have fun figuring it out yourselves" he leaves 

 

Byakuya: "Well, for now, I will look around to see what I can find"

 

Hajime: "ok" after that we all leave

**Hajime's room**

Hajime: "well better see who is around maybe I should try to find nekomaru

**free time**

I look around trying to find nekomaru I go to the fourth floor and don't see him but I see Sonia 

 

Sonia: "maybe I should help Ibuki with a song tensions are running high after all" (invite Sonia to hang out) {yes} 

 

Sonia: "Oh do you wish to help me of course" I spend the rest of the day with Sonia coming up with Ideas for a song (give Sonia a present) {yes}

 

Sonia: "really for me as a princess I must except," I think she might like then

 

Hajime: "By the way,...you're really good with words."

 

Sonia: "Of course! I have done much studying, after all!"

 

Hajime: "You speak...really fluently."

 

Sonia: "Yes! I do not know how many times I have seen "I Will Arrest Your Eyes!"  
When I arrived in Japan, the first thing I did was run across the Spain-zaka!"

 

Hajime: "U-Uh...I see... I don't really understand, though..."

 

Sonia: "Um, in my opinion, I believe the best Japanese dramas were"

 

Sonia: "The ones aimed at women between the ages of 20 to 34, just before Japan's economic bubble burst!  
The trendiness, energy, and quality... Entertainment was truly at its zenith during this period."

 

Hajime: "-I see..."  
It's no use...I can't keep up with what she's saying at all... And what the heck does she means by "bubble"?

 

Sonia: "Like all entertainment, Japanese dramas heavily reference their native culture...  
Because of this, slang expressions were often used, so there are some things foreigners may not understand"

 

Sonia: "Hajime...if you are willing, would you train me?"

 

Hajime: train? "U-Um...of course, I can *teach* you some things I understand but"

 

Sonia: "thank you very much! Um, so for example"

 

Sonia: "When lovers go on a ski trip, they always end up trapped by a blizzard, right?  
In that situation, what do you call the ritual where they warm themselves under a blanket while naked?"

 

Hajime: "W-Well...that's not really a ritual, it's...um, how should I put it? It's more like a cliché"

 

Sonia: "Oh, is that so...? I certainly thought it was something known in my country as "Makango"."

 

Hajime: "Huh? Ma...kango?"

 

Sonia: "I-It is a tradition in my country...  
According to tradition, lovers cannot become one until they show each other the Mankangos they have grown...  
I-It is too embarrassing, so please do not make me say it."

 

Hajime: "Embarrassing...? What is a Makango anyway?"

 

Sonia: "I...cannot say You will get a nosebleed!"

 

Hajime: "-Is it really *that* embarrassing?"

 

Hajime: It seems the Novoselic Kingdom is filled with more mysteries than I thought.

 

your experience has been updated with your time with Sonia you got a sp point congrats you earned it 

 

after that conversation, I went back to my room

 

[ding ding dong] "emergency emergency will all students please come to the gym"

 

Hajime: "this can't be good"

we all make our way to the gym nekomaru stops outside 

 

Hajime: "hey nekomaru what is wrong"

 

nekomaru: "I...I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen" he then goes inside I follow after him

**gym**

monokuma: "welcome welcome"

 

Chiaki: "you're here to give us a motive again aren't you"

 

monokuma: "what a headmaster can't just call his student body to the gym to chat"

 

everyone: "..."

 

monokuma: "no well ok then"

 

Byakuya: "just get it over with"

 

monokuma: "well then believe it or not I am not here to give you a motive per say"

 

Hajime: "then why did you call us here"

 

monokuma: "just to get something off my chest for I have beef with one of you"

 

Ibuki: "what what beef"'

 

Chiaki: "what could you possibly want we have done nothing if anything we have beef with you"

 

monokuma: "upupupu remember when I said that there is a traitor amongst you all"

 

Byakuya: "you did mention something like that"

 

monokuma: "well I am here to revile it the traitor the one that has deceived you all is none other than nekomaru nidai"

 

 

 

**a/n:**

**what I can't just leave off somewhere anyways the traitor is reviled or at least he is to everyone else now then what will happen.**

 


	22. chapter 4: all all apologies: daily life 2

monokuma just said it he just said what I have feared nekomaru is the traitor

 

Ibuki: "What what?!"

 

Chiaki: "as if we should trust you there is no way nekomaru is the triator...right?"

 

nekomaru: "..."

 

Byakuya: "you said you had beef what could he have possibly done"

 

nekomaru: "..."

 

monokuma: "nothing much all you have to know is that I believe in an eye for an eye well then have fun" monokuma leaves

 

Hajime: "hey what monokuma was talking about...nekomaru could it be that fight you had with him"

 

nekomaru: "so you saw that"

 

Hajime: "yeah I did"

 

Byakuya: "so then it is true are you the traitor"

 

nekomaru: "...yes"

 

Ibuki: "just like that"

 

Sonia: "no it can't be true"

 

Gundam: "what is the meaning of this you are on the side of the same person who is responsible for the dead ones"

 

nekomaru: "..."

 

Byakuya: "so no denying either *tsk*"

 

Chiaki: "hold it you are all just turning on him as if he is the bad guy"

 

Mikan: "but he is the traitor he is working for the mastermind"

 

Byakuya: "agreed he this entire time while all of our friends died one by one just stood there and made it look like he was our friend as well"

 

Hajime: "that is not true, Byakuya I would not have expected this from you look when I saw the fight between monokuma and him monokuma mentioned hostages so he couldn't just be doing this of free will"

 

Byakuya: "hostages what hostages"

 

Sonia: "is it true nekomaru is someone close to you being held so that you will work for monokuma"

 

nekomaru: "...look I know that a lot of you are mad and I have no excuse...but let me just say I will fight monokuma and the mastermind to the bitter end I swear on my life" he then leaves

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki doesn't understand what to do" 

 

Byakuya: "it is obvious we should interrogate him to see what he knows"

 

Hajime: "Byakuya your acting like he is the bad guy but he had no chose"

 

Byakuya: "there is always a chose so, for now, we must get what we can who ever is with me we must prepare a place to interrogate him"

 

Mikan: "why n-not one of the class rooms"

 

Gundam: "the room where the red head died would suffice it would serve as a reminder of what he was apart of"

 

Sonia: "yes as much as I don't want to admit it we might have to do this maybe then nekomaru can make up for it"

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki volunteers to help as well"

 

Byakuya: "good then let's go"

they all leave

 

Chiaki: "great what should we do now"

 

Hajime: "we have to convince them that nekomaru is innocent"  

 

Chiaki: "right so we have to wait for the interrogation then"

 

Hajime: "right see ya then" 

 

**Hajime's room**

Hajime: "I wonder who is around"

**free time**

I go around to the fourth floor and see nekomaru in the chemistry lab

 

nekomaru: "..." (invite nekomaru to hang out) {yes}

 

Nekomaru: "if you are doing this to make me feel better then you are wasting your time" nekomaru and I hang out for a bit but nothing really happens (give nekomaru a present) {yes}

 

nekomaru: "Woh you are giving me this wow this, is great" does that me he likes it? 

 

nekomaru: "look Hajime I appreciate the sentiment but I don't deserve your friendship not yet at least"

 

Hajime: "I don't care about what monokuma said heck he probably said it to get us all riled up"

 

nekomaru: "possibly but I have to wait to gain everyone's trust back"

 

Hajime: "no matter what you are our friend ok"

 

nekomaru: "if you say so which is all the more reason to beat monokuma I will see you around"

 

even though he is on guard right now he seems vigilant I just hope he doesn't do anything that gets him killed

 

your experience has been updated with your time with nekomaru

 

I then head to find Chiaki I see her in the cafeteria 

 

Chiaki: "hey"

 

Hajime: "hey"

 

Chiaki: "they have already gone ahead I told them we would get nekomaru to the class room"

 

Hajime: "ah ok I think he is still up stairs on the fourth floor"

 

Chiaki: "then that is where we will go"

 

we head up to the fourth floor where we see nekomaru

 

Hajime: "hey nekomaru"

 

nekomaru: "hey"

 

Chiaki: "listen I know it might not seem ideal but everyone wants you in the class room where Mahiru died"

 

nekomaru: "why?"

 

Hajime: "they want to interrogate you"

 

nekomaru: "I see well I guess if I don't come they will hate me more so might as well right" we go to the second floor back class room

**Second-floor class room**

Byakuya: "I see you have come"

 

nekomaru: "yes I have" 

 

Sonia: "please nekomaru don't make this difficult just answer all of his questions"

 

nekomaru then sits downs

 

Byakuya: "first let's start off with the obvious what do you know about the mastermind"

 

nekomaru: "nothing"

 

Byakuya: "really this entire time and you know nothing"

 

nekomaru: "yes"

 

Byakuya: "pah"

 

Hajime: "he is only telling the truth" 

 

Byakuya: "is he"

 

Hajime: "yes"

 

Gundam: "do not speak for the vermin"

 

nekomaru: "...look I can tell you are all on edge and I don't blame you"

 

Byakuya: "Oh how kind of you did you have that same kindness for all of our friends that died"

 

nekomaru: "..."

 

Hajime: "he had no control over those"

 

Byakuya: "but maybe he could have warned us in advance, in fact, nekomaru what was the intent of the master mind for you"

 

nekomaru: "...if the motives didn't work for anyone else after a while then I was to kill someone"

 

Mikan: w-what?"

 

Byakuya: "I knew it"

 

Hajime: "hold on"

 

Byakuya: "no it is time Mikan the item"

 

MIkan: "r-right" she brings out a knife

 

Chiaki: "what are you doing"

 

Byakuya: "just some interrogation ok nekomaru you want to make it up to us I am going to cut off a finger for every two people that died in this game"

 

Hajime: "hold on you can't"

 

Sonia: "I never agreed to this"

 

nekomaru: "..."

 

Byakuya: "it doesn't matter interrogation can only work if you have necessary tactics and then what ever fingers are left will be spent on questions if you don't give a satisfactory question then another one come off but don't worry about bleeding out I made sure Mikan had all the supplies she needs to ensure that you don't die so then shall we begin" 

 

Hajime: "no you can't"

 

Byakuya: "and how are you going to stop it" he then pushes me to the floor

 

Hajime: "aga"

 

Chiaki: "hey Byakuya stop it you are losing it"

 

Gundam: "you go too far mortal"

 

Byakuya: "..."

 

nekomaru: "what is this he is not your enemy you aren't supposed to be fighting amongst yourselves don't you see you are just giving into monokuma when you do that"

 

Byakuya: "You mean like you did"

 

Ibuki: "Byakuya-san please calm down"

 

nekomaru: "...I see what I have to do now" he gets up to leave

 

Hajime: "nekomaru what are you going to do"

 

nekomaru: "you will see and remember what I said no matter what I will never give up on fighting the mastermind" and with that, he leaves

 

Byakuya: "...look Hajime I am sorry I got too wrapped up in this"

 

Hajime: "it is fine to look nekomaru may be a traitor but what he goes through is just like mitarai, peko, and kazuichi went through they were all did it because of monokuma and right now it is him that we have to worry about so please stop this so that we can help him"

 

Byakuya: "...ok but I am not ready yet to forgive him when I am I will apologize so, for now, let's all go our separate ways" and with that, he leaves

 

I go back to my room then 

 

[ding ding dong] "it is now night time as of now most rooms will be locked and the water will stop working" 

 

and then I drift off to sleep

 

[ding ding dong] "*Ahem* it is now morning so please get ready to greet the day with a smile"

 

I get out of bed and get ready to go to the cafeteria when I see Sonia down stairs with a worried expression on her face

 

Hajime: "Sonia what is wrong"

 

Sonia: "it's nekomaru me and Gundam were going upstairs to go meet with him when we got to the rec room where we were going to meet him we saw him through the window and he was just sitting there when we tried to get in we couldn't we need your help Gundam is still trying to get in"

 

Hajime: "ok let's go"

**floor 4**

when we get there we see Gundam and Chiaki

 

Hajime: "hey guys"

 

Chiaki: "when I was out Gundam saw me and told me about nekomaru we are still trying to get in"

 

Gundam: "it seems that something is keeping the door from moving"

 

Hajime: "well is there something we can use to break the window then" 

 

Sonia: "I think there was a broom down in the physics lab"

 

Hajime: "ok" I run to get it when I do I run right back

 

Hajime: "ok stand back"

 

I do one really hard swing at the door and the glass breaks Gundam then reaches in and manages to move what ever was there then we push our way in

**rec room**

**the camera moves from the bottom of nekomaru's body on the sofa in the rec room showing that his hands are crossed over his legs and then what appears to be a smile on his face then it scrolls out to revile nekomaru's body in a light**

 

Hajime: "nekomaru hey nekomaru" he doesn't respond and then the last thing I wanted to hear happened

 

[ding ding dong] "a body has been discovered now after a certain amount of time which you may use however you like a class trial will begin" 

 

and so now it happens again nekomaru nidai the ultimate team manager was dead

**chapter 4: all all apologies**

**deadly life**

 

 

 

 

  **a/n:**

**and so now nekomaru has died the same way another traitor has died hmm well then looks like next time is the investigation so then see ya then.**


	23. chapter 4: all all apologies: deadly life investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now for the investigation

we looked over nekomarus body in desbelief

 

Sonia: "I can't believe this nekomaru why"

 

Chiaki: "how could he do this"

 

Hajime: "we should get the others" but we didn't have two as Ibuki, Mikan and Byakuya were already on this floor 

 

Ibuki: "what what nekomaru"

 

Mikan: "Oh this is terrible"

 

Byakuya: "I knew he was the traitor but I didn't want this"

 

monokuma: "well well you kids sure did this man and thank you two not sure if little old me could have beaten him"

 

Hajime: "just shut up"

 

monokuma: "well then here you are the monokuma file have fun" he then leaves

 

Sonia: "so then what do we do now"

 

Byakuya: "isn't it obvious we investigate and find out who did it or we all will end up like him" 

 

Hajime: "right but who will watch over the body with nekomaru gone"

 

Gundam: "I took over the Akane's role after she passed so then I can be one of them but I require at least one other one"

 

Sonia: "I suppose I can be that" 

 

Chiaki: "ok and the rest of us will investigate"

 

Byakuya: "hold on you two Ibuki, Mikan"

 

Mikan: "w-what?"

 

Byakuya: "step out"

 

Ibuki: "what why doesn't Byakuya-san what us here"

 

Hajime: "Byakuya what is this about"

 

Byakuya: "it is nothing but for now they are not needed"

 

Ibuki: "ok then" she leaves

 

Mikan: "but I need to do the autopsy report"

 

Byakuya: "it is fine if we require your help we will come get you other than that you have no reason to be here"

 

Mikan: "o-ok" and then she leaves

 

Byakuya: "well then let's start" right we have to do this we have to find who killed our friend

**investigate**

Hajime: better look over the monokuma file

monokuma file 4: the victim is the ultimate team manager nekomaru nidai he has two wounds on his head time of death is 6:58

his time of death is a bit before the morning announcement other that it doesn't say what is the direct cause of death just that there are wounds better check it out.  truth bullet: monokuma file 4

 

(examine body) I look over his body there are in fact two wounds on his head but how did they get there 

 

Chiaki: "it is weird right"

 

Hajime: "yeah"

 

Chiaki: "hey Hajime what is that on the floor" 

 

(examine wrapper) 

 

Hajime: "huh what is this?"

 

Chiaki: "I know nekomaru told me that Akane took all the candy from the storage room and gave him some I remember that being what it looked like"

 

Hajime: "hmm is that so" truth bullet: candy trash

 

Byakuya: "hmm perhaps these have what to do with the wounds" he shows us glass on the floor

 

Hajime: "what are those"

 

Chiaki: "they look like these on the shelf"

 

Hajime: "you right and there is a monokuma with a piece on the floor it is the knight I believe"

 

Chiaki: "hmm something seems off about whats on the shelf"

 

Byakuya: "Well, for now, we at least have an Idea" right we do.  truth bullet: pieces on the floor 

 

Chiaki: "I need to see what I can find with these pieces" 

 

Hajime: "ok"

 

Byakuya: "hey Hajime did you get something like this" he shows me a note

 

Hajime: "hey this is from nekomaru"

 

Byakuya: "so you didn't get one"  
  


Hajime: "well no wait this says come to the rec room at 6:30"

 

Byakuya: "yes and I was not the only one who got it I remember seeing Ibuki get one"

 

Gundam: "we got one as well"

 

Byakuya: "hmm?"

 

Sonia: "it is true in fact that is how we discovered nekomaru both me and Gundam we going there at the same time when we saw nekomaru but also the door was locked" 

 

Byakuya: "hmm"

 

Hajime: "wait, Byakuya did you not go"

 

Byakuya: "of course not why would I go somewhere that I was given a note for we all know where that normally leads to"

 

Hajime: "right but it makes me wonder who did go" truth bullets: nekomarus invites and Sonia's account

 

Gundam: "perhaps we should ask the others"

 

Byakuya: "right hey Hajime you go to it me and Chiaki need to finish here"

 

Hajime: "right but where are they"

 

Chiaki: "I saw Mikan head somewhere else on this floor or to the next other than that I have no Idea"

 

Hajime: "right thanks" and so I head out 

 

I walk around and don't see Mikan on this floor I don't see her so I go to the next eventually finding her in the chemistry lab 

 

Mikan: "o-oh hi Hajime"

 

Hajime: "hi so Mikan I have a question did you get a note to come to the rec room to meet nekomaru"

 

Mikan: "s-so you know about that"

 

Hajime: "yeah Byakuya told me I think other than me and Chiaki everyone else got a note"

 

Mikan: "w-well yes I did but I never had a chance to go"

 

Hajime: "ah I see so then do you mind if I see your note"

 

Mikan: "w-well I seemed to have misplaced it"

 

Hajime: "hmm ok then" it seems that she was invited but according to her she didn't go 

 

Mikan: "b-but I did see Ibuki go up stairs at one point"

 

Hajime: "ok thanks" truth bullet: Mikans account updated truth bullet: nekomarus invites

 

(examine mess on the floor) 

 

Hajime: "hey what is that"

 

Mikan: "I don't know b-but don't touch what is spilled"

 

Hajime: "why?"

 

Mikan: "it is deadly poison I was just trying to figure out what could have done this when I found that out so just don't"

 

Hajime: "ok then but what is that...is that foot prints in it"

 

Mikan: "Oh there are the appear to be going away from the where the poison is kept in section c of the holding"

 

Hajime: "I see wait these don't look like normal shoe prints they look like something else"

 

Mikkan: "I-I will try to figure that out"

 

Hajime: "right hey Mikan what are the holdings about in each section"

 

Mikan: "oh that well section a holds medicinal items while section b holds stuff like protein and energy boosters and section c hold stuff like poison"

 

Hajime: "right well come get me when you figure out the foot prints'

 

Mikan: "r-right" truth bullet: sections updated truth bullet: Mikans account

 

Hajime: "better find Ibuki" I decide to check to see if she was in her room first

 

[ _ding ding_ ] I ring the bell and then she answers

 

Ibuki: "hello" as she answers something falls out of her pockets looks like trash 

 

Ibuki: "um...let me get that" she picks it up but I could have sworn I have seen it before.  truth bullet: Ibuki's trash

 

Hajime: "hey did you get a note telling you to come to the rec room because Byakuya said you did"

 

Ibuki: "yep and so did Byakuya and Mikan"

 

Hajime: "how do you know that Mikan got one"

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki knows that Mikan did because everyone did" 

 

Hajime: "really everyone" truth bullet: Ibuki's account

 

Hajime: "well thanks Ibuki for your time"

 

Ibuki: "no problem Hajime" and so then I decide to head back to the rec room

**rec room**

Byakuya: "so what did you find out" 

 

Hajime: "well..." I told him everything I found

 

Byakuya: "I see hey Hajime what did you do to get in this room"

 

Hajime: "we had to break a window so that we could open it"

 

Byakuya: "was it locked or was the door blocked"

 

Hajime: "I am sure that Gundam had to move a chair in order for us to get in"

 

Byakuya: "in other words, you couldn't get in or out"

 

Hajime: "Basically yes"

 

Byakuya: "makes me wonder then how did the killer get out" 

 

Hajime: "yeah how did they get out" how did they get out of this locked room.  truth bullets: blocked door and broken window glass 

 

(examine locker) 

 

Hajime: "hey I remember this locker maybe the killer could have hidden in here"

 

Chiaki: "you saw through the glass right was the locker open or closed"

 

Hajime: I think back to when I looked through the glass when I saw nekomarus body then I remembered the locker was open "no it was open"

 

Chiaki: "yeah but why are there hand prints on the locker door"

 

Hajime: "that is a good question I don't know I don't nekomaru did it he can't fit in here"

 

Chiaki: "right so we need to find this out during the trial because I have a feeling that no one will confess now"

 

Hajime: "you are right" truth bullet: hand prints in locker

 

Byakuya: "hey I think I might have found a way to see how much of this is on the floor" he brings a scale

 

Byakuya: "hey Hajime gather up all the pieces in this bad when you are done but it on the scale" I do what he says and then put it on the scale and he puts one of the other bottles that aren't broken and puts that on the scale as well and then the bad puts the scale down more

 

Byakuya: "it appears that all of the pieces on the floor weigh more than one bottle"

 

Hajime: "so that could mean that more than one was used"

 

Byakuya: "right" truth bullet: scale experiment 

 

Byakuya: "now that you have brought to my attention the powder in the chemistry lab it makes sense"

 

Hajime: "what does"

 

Byakuya: "look at nekomarus feet" I look at them they have powder on them

 

Hajime: "how did that get there" 

 

 _knock knock_  

 

Mikan: "h-hey can I talk to Hajime"

 

Hajime: "sure" I go out to talk to Mikan

 

Mikan: "I asked monokuma for all of the foot prints of the people here and he gave me everyone including the ones that are dead"

 

Hajime: "ok and"

 

Mikan: "well um given the prints in the powder the only one that matched it was nekomarus sandals'

 

Hajime: "you can't be serious"

 

Mikan: "I am" 

 

Hajime: "thanks, Mikan well I better get back to work" truth bullet: foot prints

I go back in and then I tell Byakuya what I was just told

 

Byakuya: "hmm also look at nekomarus body again" 

 

Hajime: "ok if you say so" (examine the body) I look over his body when I come to his mouth there was blood coming from it 

 

Hajime: "what why is there blood coming from it"

 

Byakuya: "that is the question" yes it was. truth bullet: status of body

 

Chiaki: "hey something on the magazine shelf looks strange

 

(examine shelf) 

 

Hajime: "hey your right one of the magazines is upside down" I take the magazine open it 

 

Hajime: "hey there is blood on here, wait it is a word  _Mikan_ what why is her name in here and in blood"

 

Chiaki: "I don't know but we better keep it in mind" truth bullets: message? and magazine shelf

 

(examine blood) 

 

Hajime: "there is blood by the shelf as well but how did it get here" truth bullet: blood by shelf

 

Chiaki: "hey Hajime I need to talk to you can we go somewhere else"

 

Hajime: "sure" we head to a class room 

 

Hajime: "so Chiaki what is this about" 

 

Chiaki: "when me and Gundam went to the rec room I saw this on the floor out side the room" I took the note and it read  _I can no longer take I fear that every moment someone will try to kill me so instead of waiting for it to happen I will do it myself_  

 

Hajime: "what this note it's a..."

 

Chiaki: "I know I don't want to think it but we have to consider what is going on"

 

Hajime: "does anyone else know"

 

Chiaki: "Gundam does"

 

Hajime: "ok then but what do we do"

 

Chiaki: "well before we jump to conclusions there is still a lot to find out like why does he have wounds on his head and more"

 

Hajime: "you are right but this is still something we are going to have to bring up at some point"

 

Chiaki: "yeah you are right"  truth bullet: nekomarus note

 

[ding ding dong] "it is now time to start the class trial so you know the drill please come to the red room see you all there" 

 

and so now we must make our way to the class trial where either one of us will die or the rest of us will


	24. chapter 4: all all apologies: deadly life: class trial/chapter end

we make our way to the red doored room and go inside

 

monokuma: "well then you all know the drill any who see you all down there for the class trial"

 

 

Byakuya: "let's go on then no point in delaying" he right no mattered what happened we were going to have to condemn another one of our friends for murder the murder of nekomaru

 

nekomaru...                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        he was excitable and outgoing...I could hardly believe it when he turned out to be a traitor but still, he was our friend no matter what and he died...he...he was killed [looks at everyone in the room] he was killed by someone here.

we go inside the elevator as it goes down.

 

it is weird but it feels like the elevator got bigger but that is probably because there is less of us...I shouldn't think about that.  [after a bit the elevator comes to a stop]

 

monokuma: "welcome back to the trial room please take your place so we can begin the next class trial" 

as I take my place I look around I see kazuichi's picture was added with an X mark over it the same with nekomaru and so it begins another trial of life and death 

**trial prep** :

 

truth bullets: 

monokuma file 4

candy trash

pieces on the floor

nekomarus invites

Sonia's account

Mikans account

sections

Ibuki's trash

Ibuki's account

blocked door

broken window glass

hand prints in locker

scale experiment

footprints

status of the body

message?

magazine shelf

blood by shelf

nekomarus note

**trial start**

monokuma: "let's begin as always with a simple explanation of the rules if you can figure out who dun it then I will punish them however if you fail then I will punish everyone besides the blackened" 

 

Sonia: "where do we begin with this one"

 

Chiaki: "how about the notes"

 

Byakuya: "ok then let's establish who got"

 

Hajime: "I think everyone but Chiaki and I got one"

 

Chiaki: "did anyone else not get a note"

 

Sonia: "Gundam and I got one, in fact, that is how we came across the body in the first place"

 

Gundam: "it is true" 

 

Byakuya: "I got one as well"

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki has one I am sure Mikan has one as well"

 

MIkan: "y-yes I do"

 

Byakuya: "very well then so then we need to discuss who went up there before Gundam and Sonia" 

 

Ibuki: "I got the note but Ibuki never got the chance to head up there" 

 

Mikan: "m-me as well"

 

Byakuya: "and I was never planning on heading up" 

**one of them is lying but I need to catch them in a lie first**.

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: Mikans account/candy trash/Ibuki's trash/pieces on the floor

 

Chiaki: Well one of you is lying 

 

Mikan: I-I promise  **I did not go up there**

 

Ibuki: Ibuki is sure she didn't

 

Ibuki: and there  **is no proof** otherwise

 

Byakuya: "I would never go to an obvious trap"

 

Sonia: perhaps then no one did go up

**no someone did because that person is lying**

 

and there is  **no proof** otherwise

                truth bullet: Ibuki's trash  

                                           no that's wrong!

 

Hajime: "Ibuki when I went to go talk to you, you dropped something and it was a piece of trash"

 

Ibuki: "yeah so what"

 

Hajime: "the problem is there is a wrapper exactly like it in the rec room"

 

Chiaki: "yeah that candy is nekomarus I remember him saying that only he and Akane had that specific candy"

 

Hajime: "so Ibuki how did you get that candy if nekomaru is the only one that had them"

 

Ibuki: "I ahh oh that's right nekomaru gave Ibuki the candy but it was like forever ago" 

 

Hajime: "if that is the case then why did you have it when nekomaru died"

 

Byakuya: "yeah that does seem off I mean what reason would you have for having it now"

 

Ibuki: "well it is just that...that"

 

Ibuki: "hey why are you all blaming Ibuki for this over some candy"

 

Byakuya: "because it seems that it is our best lead so unless you have something better than that"

 

Ibuki: "..."

 

Ibuki: "Oh Ibuki knows what about that message"

 

Hajime: "what are you talking about"

 

Ibuki: "I am talking about nekomarus dying message" 

 

Chiaki: "you're talking about the message written in blood I believe it says, Mikan"

 

Mikan: "what?"

 

Ibuki: "exactly so nekomarus dying message was for whoever killed him"

 

Mikan: "w-wait I didn't kill nekomaru"

 

Byakuya: "hold on something is off"

 

Ibuki: "what are you talking about what Ibuki said make sense"

**I wonder what Byakuya is talking about**

 

non-stop debate:

truth bullet: monokuma file 4

 

Ibuki: what I said made total sense

 

Chiaki: perhaps Byakuya is talking about **a mistake** you made

 

Byakuya: yes like, for instance, there is  _ **there is no way you could have seen it**_

 

Ibuki: what are you talking about of course I saw it

 

Ibuki: how else would I know about it if  **I didn't see it**

**I think I see what Byakuya is talking about**

 

perhaps Byakuya is talking about a  **mistake** you made-absorb

 

yes like. for instance,  _ **there is no way you could have seen it**_

                                   absorbed-truth bullet a mistake

                                               I agree with that!

 

Hajime: "Ibuki there is no way you could have seen Byakuya kicked you and MIkan out of the room"

 

Ibuki: "I well" 

 

Byakuya: "and you couldn't have seen the message while in the room because the magazine that it was in was closed"

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki is not-not"

 

Mikan: "you killed nekomaru and tried to frame me"[is crying]

 

Hajime: "Ibuki did you kill nekomaru yes or no"

 

Ibuki: "...Ibuki is sorry"

 

Sonia: [terrified face] "so you did do it"

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki didn't mean to"

 

Gundam: "but you still did you fiend" 

 

Ibuki: "hold on hear me out" 

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki wasn't planning on murdering nekomaru she just went up there to what why nekomaru needed her"

 

*flashback*

nekomaru: "here take this" [gives her a piece of candy]

 

Ibuki: "um thanks"

 

nekomaru: "no problem just need to wait for the rest to come"

*flash forward a bit*

 

nekomaru: "I need to show them"

 

nekomaru: "they will now understand"

 

Ibuki[mind]: crap he is going to kill me I need to do something

*flashback end*

 

Ibuki: "and then I took one of those glass bottles with a monokuma inside"

 

*flashback*

[shows Ibuki hitting nekomaru over the head with the glass bottle shattering it]

*flashback end* 

 

Ibuki: "then he just stopped moving I figured that I would be the prime suspect so I wrote Mikans name on the magazine on the table in front of the nekomaru and ran"

 

Hajime: "that is terrible"

 

Mikan: "and you tried to frame me that is terrible as well"

 

Chiaki: "hold on some things seems off"

 

Hajime: "huh?"

 

Chiaki: "There are inconsistencies"

 

Byakuya: "yes like why does nekomaru have two wounds if he was only hit once"

 

Ibuki: "huh he has two wounds but that doesn't make sense"

 

Hajime: "yeah that is right some else is off like-"

 

what is off:

1.where the message is 

2.where the body is 

3.nothing

 

answer: where the message is.   I see!

 

Hajime: "Ibuki why was the message on the magazine shelf"

 

Ibuki: "it was there but Ibuki is sure that she put it on the table I mean what reason would I have for putting it there"

 

Byakuya: "exactly there is also blood by the shelf but that is not important right now now we have to see what else could have killed nekomaru"

 

Chiaki: "why not another glass bottle"

 

Gundam: "why but there is only one monokuma there if more than one bottle was broken then shouldn't there be another one"

 

**perhaps there is a way**

select truth bullet: scale experiment.   I can prove it with this!

 

Hajime: "me and Byakuya did an experiment and weighed the pieces all together against one of the intact bottles and all the pieces weighed more"

 

Chiaki: "which means that another was used"

 

Ibuki: "does this mean that Ibuki didn't do it"

 

Byakuya: "for now you are not the most likely subject so we should try and find who is"

 

Sonia: "but how is there any proof that could lead us there"

 

Byakuya: "well we should assume that whoever did it would have to have a motive to hide the message someone possibly connected to the message its self"

 

**wait is he saying that...if that is true then it has to be you**

select someone: Mikan.    you're the only one!

 

Hajime: "Mikan could it be you" 

 

Mikan: "wha-what you think it was me"

 

Byakuya: "You are the only one who would have any motivation to hide message even if someone else came what reason would they have for hiding something that could push the blame on someone else"

 

Mikan: "I-I um well m-maybe..."

 

Mikan: "but I never went up there" 

**did she never go up there?**

Non-stop debate: 

truth bullets: Mikans account/Ibuki's account/message?

 

Mikan: I  **never w-went up**

 

Byakuya: yeah we hear you 

 

Byakuya: but you could just be lying

 

Mikan: I-I am not lying 

 

Mikan: w-would it help if I took off my clothes

 

Byakuya: please don't

**well aside from that there may have been someone who saw her**

I  **never w-went up**

 truth bullet: Ibuki's account

   no that's wrong!

 

Hajime: "but someone saw you go up isn't that right Ibuki"

 

Ibuki: "that is correct I saw her go up a few minutes before I did" 

 

Mikan: "well um I"

 

Gundam: "wait something eludes me if the bandage girl went up first then why didn't Ibuki see her as well if she was the killer then how did Ibuki attack first"

 

Chiaki: "that is confusing"

 

Ibuki: "yeah that is strange when I went up nekomaru just got there as well and I don't remember seeing her"

 

Mikan: "b-because I wasn't there"

 

Chiaki: "what if she was hidden" 

 

Mikan: "what b-but there is nowhere I could have hidden"

 

**no, I think there is I need to make that clear to her**

non-stop debate:

truth bullets: hand prints in locker/Ibuki's account/Sonia's account

 

Mikan: t-there is  **nowhere** for me to hide in there

 

Chiaki: perhaps  _ **under the pool table**_

 

Ibuki: I am sure I would have seen her then she is was too big for that

 

Mikan: I am not

 

Mikan: but even so that is right I couldn't have hidden there

 

Gundam: perhaps she cast an invisible cloak on her self

 

Mikan: I am not sure how to do that and I am not a witch

**well maybe not those places but...**

t-there is  **nowhere** for me to hide in there 

             truth bullet: hand prints in locker

                    no that's wrong!

 

Hajime: "there is somewhere for you to hide the locker in the room there are hand prints on the inside part of the door so you could have hidden there"

 

Mikan: "well I d-d-d-didn't"

 

Byakuya: "that is more of a stutter than you normally do"

 

Mikan: "I well...s-orry but I did it"

 

Sonia: "why Mikan why"

 

Mikan: "well I was hidden in the locker I saw what happened with Ibuki then when I came out I saw that the message she left was my name so I tried to hide it in the magazine shelf"

 

Hajime: "you put in upside but I assume that it was by accident because you were nervous"

 

Mikan: "yes but when I turned around I saw him"

*flashback* 

[shows nekomaru with a bloody face]

*flashback end*

Mikan: "he looked scary and mad when he started reaching his hand to me I freaked out and ran took a glass bottle and hit him in the same spot as before and he fell"

 

Byakuya: "so you get him with another bottle but what happened to it"

 

Mikan: "I tried to make it look like only one was used so I took what I could and threw it out but I must have left too many pieces behind because your experiment showed that it weighed more"

 

Byakuya: "so then is what happened"

 

Sonia: "wait isn't something else is off"

 

Hajime: "what do you mean"

 

Sonia: "well Mikan said that she killed him by the shelf but he was on the sofa when we found him"

 

Byakuya: "did you move him"

 

Mikan: "n-no even if I wanted to I don't have the strength the lift him up or carry him he is too big for me" 

 

Byakuya: "so now we have to figure out what happened"

 

Hajime: "wait how did nekomaru die"

 

Byakuya: "huh?"

 

Hajime: "think about if the first blow didn't kill him then is it possible that he didn't die with the second blow"

 

Chiaki: "possible but then what could have killed him"

 

**what could have killed him**

select truth bullet: status of the body.  I can prove it with this!

 

Hajime: "on the body, there was some powder on nekomarus foot"

 

Sonia: "so what does that mean"

 

Mikan: "wait that powder looks like.."

 

Hajime: "hey Mikan it looks like the powder from the spilled poison"

 

Byakuya: "what"

 

Hajime: "when I went to go talk to Mikan we went to the chemistry lab but inside one of the bottles was spilled when Mikan looked at the label it was poison"

 

Mikan: "it is true"

 

Gundam: "so then he died via poisoning"

 

Hajime: "yes"

 

Ibuki: "but then how did the killer give him the poison and who"

 

Hajime: "there were footprints left by someone they didn't look like foots left them directly but shoes could have done it I had Mikan do it"

 

Mikan: "y-yes but as I have told you the only one whose shoe match are nekomarus"

 

Hajime: "then there is only one possibility"

 

Chiaki: "so now we have gotten to this" 

 

Hajime: "yep"

select someone: nekomaru.   you're the only one!

 

Hajime: "the only one that could have gotten the poison was nekomaru himself" 

 

Sonia: "wait are you saying he poisoned himself...I don't want to believe it, it is not true"

 

Hajime: "but there are no other possibilities"

 

Chiaki: "that is not all remember how we couldn't get in the room"

 

Sonia: "yes"

 

Chiaki: "given how it was blocked whoever did it would have to still be inside"

 

Gundam: "perhaps Mikan was still hidden while we were there"

 

Hajime: "but the locker was opened when we looked through the window"

 

*flashback*

[shows them looking through the window inside is nekomaru and the locker is open]

*flashback end*

 

Hajime: "so even if she did she would still be inside and we didn't see her when we first went in and the locker was open"

 

Byakuya: "then the only one that could have blocked the door was nekomaru"

 

Hajime: "exactly"

 

Sonia: "no no I refuse to believe he killed himself"

 

Hajime: "then I guess I will have to prove it to you then"

 

bullet time battle:

this is rediculous-shot

why would you say-shot

such a thing-shot

so horrible-shot

why-shot

I can't believe it-shot

I command you to stop-shot 

no more-shot

final strike:  **if nekomaru took his own life then why did he why** -shot truth bullet: nekomarus note

    this is the end!

break

 

Hajime: "Chiaki found this note when she went with Gundam to the rec room"

 

Gundam: "that accursed note"

 

Hajime: "it reads  _I feel  that someone is going to kill me so instead of waiting for it to happen I will do it by my own hand_ "

 

Byakuya: "so he killed himself because"

 

Sonia: "of us"

 

Hajime: "damn it when we interrogated him he probably thought we all hated him resented him"

 

Chiaki: "he did seem to act weird when he left I suppose this is what we meant by  _I know what I must do now_ "

 

Byakuya: "damn so we drove him to it"

 

Mikan: "w-why n-nekomaru"

 

Chiaki: "hey Hajime I think you should go over the case so that no more doubt is given"

 

Hajime: "yeah...yeah I know"

 

closing argument: go!

 

here is the unfortunate truth behind this case 

 

act 1: 

first nekomaru gave everyone except Chiaki and I a note [shows everyone reading a note]

he planned to meet with them for what we are not sure but before he did someone already headed up.

it was Mikan who decide to head up early she also decided to hide in the locker [shows Mikan going into the locker]

 

act 2:

next Ibuki came up and saw nekomaru [shows nekomaru giving her candy]

then Ibuki freaking out attacked nekomaru with one of the glass bottle hitting him in the head with it [shows Ibuki hitting nekomaru]

after thinking she killed nekomaru she wrote using nekomarus blood on a magazine and writing Mikan she then fled the scene

 

act 3:

 

Then Mikan seeing all of this came out of the locker where she saw the message left by Ibuki was her. 

she then put the magazine on the magazine shelf but accidentally put it in upside down.  

then when she turned around she saw nekomaru fearing that he was mad she also attacked him with a glass bottle then afterward took as much as she could and ran[ shows Mikan leaving with the pieces] but she didn't take enough as we later found out that more than one was used 

then nekomaru surprisingly still not down blocked off the door then took the poison had taken and downed it [shows nekomaru looking up at a light before drinking the poison] he probably died seconds later

 

and so with all of this, there is only one person who did this [shows Hajime looking with a shadow over his eyes at a killer shiloet in a sitting position similar to how the victim was before reviling that it is nekomaru] and that is nekomaru who took his own life.

 

 

Hajime: "and that is the unfortunate truth"

 

Byakuya: "damn it if only I didn't go too far" 

 

monokuma: "well then it seems that you have come to a conclusion please make sure you vote"

 

**we all vote the machine goes round and round**

**before landing on the gray picture of nekomaru**

nekomaru

**congrats**

 

**trial end**

monokuma: "that is right nekomaru took his own life so congratulations you have passed this class trial"

 

Hajime: a part of me was glad that we passed but another was the opposite

 

Byakuya: "damn it this is my fault" 

 

Ibuki: "no it is mine if I hadn't attacked him none of this would have happened"

 

monokuma: "Oh buhuhu anyways if you all are done I would like to read nekomarus real suicide note"

 

Sonia: "you mean the one we got wasn't the real one"

 

monokuma: "Nope I made it anyway if I may *ahem*"

 

[shows nekomaru writing something]  

monokuma reading the note:   _I know what I am about to do may seem bad and it is but I need to explain when I first came here monokuma made me work for him by threatening my family he even showed me them in a video tied up with guns to their heads he said they will not die as long as I do as he says he asked me to kill someone if his motive didn't work within two days of it being out than what both he and I didn't expect to happen happened mitarai killed nagito after that monokuma said to just lay low and tell me if anything is off as well as if any of his motives didn't cause a killing to happen to do it myself. as time went by though my resolve dwindled through all of our friends dying... Akane...I couldn't continue with people who considered me a friend and then realized I could no longer see them die. but now that it is reviled that I am the traitor people have been on edge and I feel that it will lead to something no one wants and so if the master mind wishes me to kill someone then I that person will myself and so now I will do this so that no one else has to die and my family will be safe I will put this out so that you all can come to an ending of the trial quickly I am sorry for what I have caused._

 

everyone is in tears

Hajime: "He didn't do it because he hated us he did it-"

 

Chiaki: "because he believed in us"

 

Byakuya: "damn it if only he said something...perhaps that is why he called us up...this really is my fault"

 

monokuma: "hmm? there is more *ahem*  _but just know I will not give into the master mind I will continue to fight them I have already done it, it is also part of the reason why I must do this now then if If I will not give up neither can you. it puts a team manager down when his athletes down so don't give up keep fighting fight for me and everyone else who died and no matter what beat the master mind_

 

monokuma: "whoa that is so hopeful I hate it"[he rips it up]

 

Chiaki: 'everyone let's not give up we have to do this we have to beat the master mind"

 

monokuma: "hey stop with this hope crap"

 

Hajime: "it's just like nekomaru wrote we can't give up we have to go on for all of the friends we have lost"

 

Ibuki: "Ibuki know she can't give up she will keep fighting"

 

Byakuya: "it seems your plan to pin us against each other failed while we lost nekomaru we must carry that with us and move on"

 

monokuma: "hehe wow you all really are going full out but there is only one way to win this game and you all know what it is"

 

Gundam: "he is correct"

 

Sonia: "Gundam?"

 

monokuma: "ahh Gundam you get me right you are the dark ice prince or whatever so you get it right?"

 

Gundam: "everyone tries to escape through playing the game it is only..."

 

Gundam: "which is why I am no longer a player"

 

Hajime: "Gundam what are you saying"

 

Gundam: "if playing the game is the only way to win then there is no point in playing a game where no matter what you lose and so I am bowing out and so should the rest of you"

 

Sonia: "I agree with Gundam so let's do this let's beat the master mind"

 

Chiaki: "I get it normally I would just continue but this is no ordinary game and some games just aren't meant to beat"

 

Hajime: "everyone...let's do this monokuma prepare to be beaten"

 

Byakuya: " I don't know how will do it but I am on board"

 

monokuma: "pah whatever have fun with that anyways bye" he leaves and then we head back up with ignited spirits

**later**

me and Chiaki decided to get something to eat before heading to bed on our way back we see Byakuya coming from the school area

 

Hajime: "hey Byakuya"

 

Byakuya: "Chiaki, Hajime how may I help you"

 

Chiaki: "we were just wondering what you were doing"

 

Byakuya: "I was wondering what nekomaru meant by still fighting the master mind so I went around the school"

 

Hajime: "and"

 

Byakuya: "nothing" he then approaches me and Chiaki and grabs both of us bring our ears close to his mouth

 

Chiaki/Hajime: "ahh"

 

Byakuya: "izuru Kamakura 

 

Hajime: "what?"

 

Byakuya: "izuru Kamakura otherwise known as the ultimate despair is in this school" and with that, he leaves 

 

Hajime: "what"

 

Chiaki: "who is izuru"

 

Hajime: "I don't know but what he said about him being in this school" what he said gave me the chills and for some reason, I feel like I know that name from somewhere but where

 

**chapter 4 all all apologies: end**

students alive:

7/17

 

 

**a/n**

**and so I have finally finished chapter 4**


	25. chapter 5: trust: daily life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man, it has been a minute since the last update huh? well, anyways this chapter will only be 3 parts if not 4 because I really just want to get to the final chapter at this point.

Hajime: "..." I could barely sleep my dreams were filled with their deaths... first mitarai killed nagito then mitarai was punished then peko killed hiyoko then she was punished...Akane was killed by monokuma...teruteru killed fuyuhiko then Mahiru killed him then kazuichi killed her then kazuichi was punished. and finally, nekomaru took his life to save us from ourselves. ten people, ten of our friends died in this killing game. then my thoughts go back to what Byakuya said  _izuru Kamakura the ultimate despair is here_ those words scare me but I feel like I know that name from somewhere but where? 

 

[ding ding dong] "it is now morning so get ready to greet the day with a smile" 

 

I better get up and head to break fest 

 

**cafeteria**

I walk in everyone is there except Byakuya 

 

Chiaki: "good morning" 

 

Hajime: "good morning," I say back 

 

Sonia: "I assume Byakuya isn't coming today"

 

MIkan: "th-that is what it looks like" 

 

Hajime: "is there another floor open" 

 

Chiaki: "we should probably go check" 

 

monokuma: "herrrn" monokuma pops out of nowhere looking very angry

 

Hajime: "what do you want"

 

monokuma: "one of you has stolen my precious" 

 

Gundam: "your what"?

 

monokuma: "my precious and when I found who I am going to to... anywho you guys should probably explore the next floor Byakuya already went ahead" monokuma then leaves 

 

We then head to the next floor of the school. 

**floor 5**

I head up first are two classrooms the same as the rest {examine covered windows} yep and the windows are closed off like the rest

 

I then come to a hallway I try to open the classroom there but it was locked 

 

Ibuki: "it appears as though that classroom is locked I wonder why" 

 

Hajime: "me too" 

 

I walk further down the hallway to see a door labeled bio lab

 

Mikan: "I-I already tried getting in it is locked"

 

Hajime: "well that makes two locked rooms" 

 

I walk around the floor to come across a room labeled dojo and walk inside.

 

Sonia: "wow this room is amazing" 

 

Hajime: "no kidding" the room was a big open space there were cherry blossom trees a statue of a Samaria  and lockers two with keys that had a number for the locker 

 

Sonia: "I think two people would have loved this room," she said that making think back to nekomaru and Akane 

 

Hajime: "yeah...all the more reason to beat this" after looking around some more I go into the last room on the floor

**botanical garden**

it was some kind of garden it had fruits vegetables and even some live chickens 

 

Chiaki: "hey Hajime do you think if we can get the chickens out we can play a game with them"

 

Hajime: "I am not sure probably best not to do anything with them" {examine chicken coop} inside there were 5 chickens clucking about

 

Gundam: "what is this monstrosity" I wasn't sure what he was talking about before I looked up.

 

{examine giant plant} 

 

Hajime: "what is that" it was some kind of flower? maybe? well regardless it was huge 

 

monokuma: "oh that thing it is just our giant meat-eating plant" 

 

Hajime: "your what" 

 

monokuma: "it eats the meat of course if you don't believe me you can always stick your hand in and-"

 

Hajime: "no"!

 

monokuma then leaves after looking around in the garden I come across a shed 

 

Hajime: "I wonder what is inside" I go inside nothing really spectacular just gardening tools after that we all decide to head back downstairs when we do we see Byakuya

 

Byakuya: "took you long enough are you done looking around"

 

Hajime: "Byakuya why did you look ahead of us"

 

Byakuya: "because I felt that seeing what was ahead was necessary and I was not going to wait for the rest of you now let's discuss our findings in the bathhouse" we go inside 

**bathhouse**

Byakuya: "who wants to start us off"

 

Ibuki: "Oh-Oh Ibuki wants to sir...Ibuki found out that one of the classrooms is locked"

 

MIkan: "The biology lab is also locked" 

 

Sonia: "there is a dojo"

 

Gundam: "I checked all the rooms all the windows are locked and in the garden is a beastly plant"

 

Hajime: "monokuma said it was a meat-eating plant"

 

Chiaki: "while looking over the floor I noticed that there were no more stairs leading up did anyone see any" not that I think about it shes right I didn't see any more stairs

 

Byakuya: "trust me there isn't any more I swept the entire floor" 

 

Sonia: "what does this mean"

 

Mikan: "I-it could mean that it is the last floor"

 

Hajime: "that does sound right"

 

Byakuya: "right now for my findings first off I already told Hajime and Chiaki so I figure I should tell the rest of you"

 

Sonia: "what do you mean?"

 

Hajime: "Byakuya are you sure that's a good Idea" 

 

Byakuya: "I don't see why not anyways I was wondering what nekomaru said about still fighting the mastermind so I went exploring last night and came across a broken in room inside were some interesting stuff and what I found out will shock you I know it shocked me"

 

Gundam: "what is it?"

 

Byakuya: "izuru Kamakura also known as the ultimate despair is here" then everyone got the same look of shock I am sure Chiaki and I had when Byakuya told us.

 

Ibuki: "what?" 

 

Byakuya: "it is true I would show you but monokuma locked the room back up"

 

Sonia: "damn" 

 

Chiaki: "hold on Byakuya this morning monokuma mentioned something about something being stolen. are you the one who did it?"

 

Byakuya: "ever vigilant I see yes it was me"

 

Ibuki: "what did you steal"

 

Byakuya: "this" shows us a key"

 

Hajime: "is that a key"

 

Byakuya: "yes but not just any key the master key it can unlock almost all the rooms"

 

Mikan: "really?"

 

Hajime: "now I understand why you wanted to meet in here"

 

Byakuya: "yes now I still don't know how this will help but I am hoping to find out soon"

 

Chiaki: "right if you need our help don't hesitate to ask" after that, we leave

 

monokuma: "what's this a secret meeting monokuma wasn't invited to"

 

Byakuya: "we may be your prisoners but that does not mean we have to tell you everything"

 

monokuma: "my feelings whatever no matter what you do you will never be able to leave upupupu" monokuma then leaves.

 

After that, we go our separate ways and I head back to my room.

 

I was going to  go hang out with someone today but I started to feel light headed I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes 

 

_hehe hey brother wake up_

I start hearing a voice and open my eyes I am met with cold red eyes  _you were out for a while but I guess when you wake up next it won't matter my dear brother our game will be a fun one sure to cause despai_ _r_.

 

I jolt awake in a sweat I hear a noise and look up above me is a masked individual 

 

Hajime: "who are you," I ask but they just pull out a knife I try to move but I am too weak to do so. but before the mask guy can attack me I see someone run at them pulling them down I hear what sounds like a fight and then someone running away I look up again to see Byakuya.

 

Hajime: "hey Byakuya"

 

Byakuya: "hi are you ok"

 

Hajime: "yeah just a little under the weather what was that also how did you get in"

 

Byakuya: "how do you think," he says I then remember the master key.

 

Byakuya: "as to what that was I don't know but I saw them enter your room so whoever they also have access to all rooms"

 

Hajime: "we need to warn the other"

 

Byakuya: "you need to rest I will take care of it" he leaves and after a bit, I head back to sleep

 

I wake up later and see Ibuki in the cafeteria 

 

Hajime: "hey Ibuki" 

 

Ibuki: "oh you're awake" 

 

Hajime: "yeah what time is it"

 

Ibuki: "nearly 10 pm oh by the way everyone is in the gym" 

 

Hajime: "oh ok" I follow her to the gym inside I see everyone taking apart monokuma?

 

Hajime: "what are you guys doing your going to get in trouble" 

 

Byakuya: "he has been like this for hours"

 

Chiaki: "it is true we came here earlier and saw him just laying there after a while we decided to try and pick him apart"

 

Hajime: "and how is that going" 

 

Gundam: "so far we know now that he is robot for sure"

 

[ding ding dong] "attention will all students please report the upstairs botanical garden" 

 

Hajime: "well there is more than one of him I wonder what he could want" 

 

We all head upstairs 

 

Chiaki: "I am getting that bad feeling again" after she says that I get hesitant but walk forward anyway 

 

Ibuki: "what is this" when I look down at the ground of the garden.

 

**The camera pans out to show the masked one that attacked Hajime on the floor of the garden with a knife lodged in their chest.**

 

**Chapter 5: trust**

**deadly life**

 


	26. this is done sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and what I have been waiting to say for a while

I just want to say I did not want to do this but here goes nothing. 

 

I am done with this work. it's not that I don't like it is just that I have lost interest in it the last part, the first part of chapter 5 I had ready for at least two weeks but I didn't have anything ready for after that. every single time I go to do the rest I just sit there blankly and it's not writer's block I already know whats going to happen it's just I have lost the will to do it. I can't continue like this and I have other works that I want to do but every single time I go I see this and think I should finish it and it's not like I don't like the idea anymore. so instead I have opted to not continue however if you all really want an ending then I will make a separate fic that will be the last chapter but I don't know when it will come out. but I am not done doing fics far from it currently I am still doing my fic fire emblem: blinding hope which is a crossover between danganronpa and fire emblem and I am really enjoying it. I am also working on another fic which has to do with a certain danganronpa game that's coming out in America in a few days which if you liked the premise of this fic you will love that one (might even share a title). and even more, I am working on another fic which is a remake of a different fic I made when I first started the fic is no longer around but I have always wanted to do it again but with a fresh coat of paint. but it is a work in progress so it might take longer but I can guarantee you will love it (or at least not hate it). I am also planning on doing a non-despair au one so be on the lookout for that. Finally, I just want to come and say this is no one's fault and I am thankful to those who read and left kudos, commented. I have just lost interest I hope you can understand. also sorry but chapter 5 will not be finished. 

with love,  
joshthetrash


	27. "final"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mastermind has been reviled and the survivors leave the school. this part is not written in a script/screenplay style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the quote on quote end of the work..yeah I know I am skipping a lot but I honestly can't continue..but this series is not over I have begun work on the sequel part. where class 78 is in class 77-b killing game. I know that a lot is being skipped but I don't care at this point. maybe one day I will return to this and fill in the blanks.

this has finally come to an end the deaths of our friends won't be in vain. the mastermind was Mikan at first I didn't believe it one of our friends was really behind this. but then she started acting very weird. she admitted to everything and reviled all how the world is in ruin how everyone we know are dead. I lost myself for a while but thankfully I managed to pull myself back up thanks to Chiaki and we were able to help everyone else. "so what will you vote for will it be hope or despair lets find out shall we"! she yelled as she smiled like a mad woman.

**voting time**

it goes round and round before landing on Mikan indicating she had lost.

**mikan**

**congratulations!**

"what"! she yelled with a surprised face. we did it we beat the mastermind. "haha" she started to laugh hysterically. she exclaimed that's exactly what she wanted after some more confusing dialogue she says. "its punishment time"! as she goes over to the button. "wait we don't want you to die"! I yelled and the others joined in. "I said stop it with this hope crap..now I have been waiting for this..upupupu its punishment time"! as she smacks the red button. 

 

a thing is played where monokuma walks up to Mikan she and monokuma then walk away. 

((https://youtu.be/kd0HjWD9nWs))

Punishment: Mikan Tsumiki the ultimate nurse/despair.

ultimate punishment ouches!

**Mikan waves her hand as she does the back round changes it looks as though all the punishments are there. first, it starts with mitarais punishment as she is in a robot suit being beaten upon by other robots controlled by monokuma. then to pekos punishment with her being attacked by the monokumas. being hacked and slashed but she still has a smile on her face. she is then shot up into space by a rocket. then is on the machine kazuichi was on with her getting close to the machine as she is about to get cut the platform under her falls. she is in a hospital bed hugging a monokuma as she is strapped down. the bed then shoots up as she is launched further and further up before falling down with increased speed. she lands right in front of us with a splat once the dust clears all we see is blood and a remote control.**

 

we decide to go around the school one last time. as well as say goodbye to our friends. "so um Byakuya? what do we call you now since you are really the ultimate imposter"? asked Chiaki during the trial, it was reviled that Byakuya wasn't Byakuya but the ultimate imposter. "I don't know I don't actually have a name," he said putting his hand on his head. "how about nisemono? it is one of the Japanese words for imposter" said Sonia with stars in her eyes. "that sounds great" he-well I guess nisemono said. "so what shall we do now"? asked Gundam. I looked down at the remote in my hands "we leave". we head over to the iron door and I press the button it makes some noise before it starts to unlock and open. as it did I reflected on the events that happened here how so many died. as well as what Mikan had said about the world ending even if that was true we had to move forward for everyone's sake. "alright here we go.." I said as the door finally opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, everyone, for reading. I know that this was cut short but like I said I lost the drive to this story. now as previously stated I am far from done with this and have already begun work on the sequel. (although it is in its very early stages).


End file.
